


Endings to Beginnings

by UnderFoxglove



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition Multiplayer - Fandom
Genre: All relationships are pretagged so i dont forget when i get there, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Neria and Lavellan are siblings, Not Beta Read, She's a figure skater and I don't know jack about figure skating except that it's pretty, so sorry about that ahead of time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 59,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderFoxglove/pseuds/UnderFoxglove
Summary: Just another Dragon Age fic where a character finds themselves in a video game I guess?Moria is a runner and loves to figure skate (she's no pro by any means but she's good yaknow) knows a bit about the Dragon Age world because of roommates urging her to play the game with them so she learned enough to know the conversations and dabbled in a couple play-throughs.Karrem is struggling to be what the people want and not lose himself and even with people willing to help his confidence in them is low, he's still pretty lost.Events are gonna be a little scattered in the beginning until I get settled into what I had planned, plus Skyrim has ruined my ability to linear plot lines most of the time.(This is mostly because I've been playing Dragon Age: Inquisition Multiplayer and fell in love with the characters and I also love the thought of seeing background characters more so they become more important)





	1. Chapter 1

Karrem sighed plopping down at an empty table in the tavern, Flissa was cleaning up the place since most everyone aside from a passing scout or soldier were asleep now that the night patrols had begun and everyone else had drifted away for rest.

  
  
His drink was only half gone but for some reason he couldn't seem to push himself to finish it. The past few months had been taking a lot out of him and he was having issues sleeping at night even though he was so tired all of the time.

  
  
His mind was wandering towards his next outing and just the thought of it had him wanting to find a whole to hide in.

  
  
When the door opened, he glanced up to look only for a moment and looked back down, only to jerk his gaze back up when his mind caught up with what his eyes had seen and dismissed as just another person.

  
  
Moria had come in, shoulders slightly slumped and face tucked into the large piece of clothe that she was using as a scarf of sorts. And the sight of those eyes peeking out from beyond it brought a feeling he wasn't quite used to just yet, instead of looking at another person approaching him with a feeling of dread a bit of weight was lifted off of his chest. Not that there wasn't still weight there, there definitely was but talking with Moria late at night helped him lessen a bit of the worry he carried.

  
  
It also helped that she hadn't come to him with some asinine request, she'd looked at the bruises on his arms and offered what looked like one of her last potions. It wasn't until they spoke a little bit more that he realized with a shock that she hadn't acknowledged his human given name of Herald either. She introduced herself and when he told her his name was Karrem she smiled and offered him her hand.

  
  
_'Nice to meet ya Karrem, were you getting a drink?'_

  
  
No awestruck or possibly fearful reaction, no bowing, no praise. Just a nice to meet you and then she'd paid Flissa for his mug of ale and they'd talked about the cold, the druffalo in the surrounding forests and whether or not they thought wolves would get brazen enough to come closer to the walls. It had been the best damn conversation he'd had since waking up shackled to be interrogated by Leliana and Cassandra.

  
  
That night, it had been one cold person to another, sitting as close to the fire as possible while discussing absolutely nothing of great importance. The next night, he'd bought her her drink and it had happened again.

  
  
When she spotted him she smiled, not that he could see more than her eyes crinkle with the action though.

  
  
"Good evening Karrem, you're looking as tired as ever"

  
  
He smiled in return and shrugged.

  
  
"Of course, I'm always moving"

  
  
She nodded in understanding and he may have felt a twinge of regret at it. It had been about a week since he'd met the woman and he'd come to realize, that somehow she didn't know that he was the Herald. It might have been that she spent most of her time away from the camp and walls of Haven, searching for resources for the people here so often that she'd never been around when he'd been addressed as such. He didn't know how it had held though, especially since they were now spending an hour or two a night sharing a drink before splitting up for rest.

  
  
Part of him thought that The Iron Bull and Varric had a running bet on whether or not she'd finally realize who she was talking to. Not that either of them had ever mentioned it. The other part was worried what his Advisers were thinking about his new friend, Leliana in particular. There was no way she'd believe that Moria didn't know who she was talking to.

  
  
"I get that, I've got several stashes of herbs and some ores in the forest right now, been running back and forth for days trying to make sure I don't forget where they are since I can't cart em all in at once but then I find even more things that should come in"

  
  
She shifted in the seat she'd taken, taking a drink of her ale before sitting up straighter suddenly.

  
  
"Oh! I forgot, I've got an extra pouch of some things I thought you might like? Some are good for falling asleep easier, it doesn't seem to take for very long but it is pretty restful.. Might help get rid of those bags under your eyes"

  
  
He still didn't understand why she didn't ask someone in the place to help her bring the things in, especially since it all went to requisitions. But she seemed determined to take care of what she'd found on her own for some reason. But still, the offer of some of the supplies she was pulling from the forests made his throat tighten for a moment. Whether or not she gave the thing straight to him or not, turning it in to the right people meant he was still able to pull from it whenever he wanted.

  


"You know, I don't think anyone but you have pointed out the bags under my eyes.. You ever stop to think it might make a man self conscious?"

  
  
They relaxed in each others company for about a half an hour before Varric came strolling into the place, when his eyes landed on him and his arm raised, his heart stopped.

  
  
"Oh Herald, Curly was looking for you"

  
  
He barely even glanced Morias way but he could still see the shock on her face, practically feel it in the air around them and her absolute silence.

  
  
"Thank you Varric I'm on my way... Sorry Moria"

  
  
It was an apology for taking off and also one for not being absolutely forthcoming with her about why he was so tired all of the time.

  
  
He tried not to look at her as he shot up and hurried over to Varric. He didn't miss that the dwarf smiled behind him before turning and matching his pace.

  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realize that that was the one person in all of Haven that doesn't know who you are.. Well, _didn't_ know who you were"

  
  
He tried not to groan.

  
  
"That was nice while it lasted I guess"

  
  
Varric apologized to him again before heading off to his tent and he was actually surprised at how genuine it was. Perhaps he really hadn't meant to spoil his new friendship so suddenly.

  
  
It had been too good to be true, he supposed.

  


-

  
  


The Herald himself.

  
  
She'd been sitting around and chatting incessantly with the Herald this whole damn time and she didn't.

  
  
Even.

  
  
Know it.

  
  
Shouldn't she have known what the man would look like?! It certainly wasn't anything like the character play throughs that she'd done at home.

  
  
Sure, she didn't really talk to many people here and mostly kept to herself aside from distributing the things she found but surely.. Surely she would have seen or heard what the HERALD OF ANDRASTE HIMSELF LOOKED LIKE.

  
  
Right?!

  
  
How fucking dense was she?!

  
  
She was attempting to be a nobody here, helping in little ways she could but here she had been, getting friendly with the damn main character of this whole thing.

  
  
As soon as Karrem... The Herald and Varric had left long enough to be out of range from the doors, she'd bolted. Half finished drinks completely forgotten on the table that they'd been sitting at.

  
  
She didn't quiet know why she was panicking about this revelation.. Was there even a solid reason to panic? The two of them had talked about absolutely nothing of any real significance.. She'd listen to him rant about how tired he was and how he couldn't sleep, he listened to her talk about the stashes of things she was trying to bring in.

  
  
Though, this explained why she recently felt like she was being followed.. Leliana would never let someone the Herald was forming a relationship with go without eyes on them, it'd of been too dangerous to over look.

  
  
She skidded on the steps outside the walls, tried to right herself and knew as her feet kept going on the snow slickened step that all she could do was grit her teeth and try not to make too much noise as she went down them.

  
  
It mostly worked.

  
  
Aside from a smothered grunt of pain, she was sure she hadn't accidentally woken any of the sleeping patrol or trainees.

  
  
"Well that didn't look pleasant, you good?"

  
  
She didn't jerk around to the voice beside the stairs, just painfully pulled herself up off the cold ground and brushed the dirt and snow off of her legs and anywhere else it tried to stick.

  
  
"Startled and a bit bruised but I'll live, thanks"

  
  
She shifted enough to see where The Iron Bull was standing. It wasn't uncommon for him to talk to her, especially after she'd started imparting part of her personal supply of herbs with their healer Stitches but she was still unsure of how to go about him.

  
  
"Whats the rush? Usually you don't head off for a few more hours"

  
  
It was a casual question, but she knew it could be anything but.

  
  
"I thought I was always in a state of hurry, or at least thats what Krem keeps saying"

  
  
There was a thoughtful hm but he still didn't move, so she couldn't see his face clearly enough to try and decipher whatever could be on it.. Not that he gave off much anyway.

  
  
"I suppose you're right, I think you and the Herald practically run everywhere you go"

  
  
Whatever her face did when he said that, even in the dark he must have caught because he was now striding forward.

  
  
"Ah. So you know who that is now huh"

  
  
Damn Qunari training, she was never as careful as she should have been where he was concerned... He was just so damn.. Misleading in his stance, which she supposed was the point. He was a threat that didn't feel like a threat all of the time.

  
  
"Know that I've been chatting needlessly with the most important person in this whole place for the past week? Yeah"

  
  
Her voice was definitely more clipped than she thought it should be.

  
  
"You're mad."

  
  
She stopped, literally full stop, a whole body lock down at the declaration.

  
  
She was furious right now, fire pulsing in her veins roaring mad the more she dwelled on it. Why the hell was she? It was leaving a bitter taste in her mouth even. She wasn't even angry that Karrem hadn't divulged that bit of information to her.

  
  
She knew that much but the rest was still just sizzling out of reach of reason. Why the hell was she so pissed off then?

  
  
A flash of the image of him sitting in the tavern that night, rings under his eyes and what she could only think of as hopelessness drowning in them. The urge to punch someone hit her as suddenly as her need to run did.

  
  
She was mad, _yes_. Absolutely pissing furious with each passing second. Mad at Karrem? No, not even a little bit. Mad at herself? Well, usually but that wasn't what was fueling this this time.  
That much she was sure of.

  
  
"You know, if you're just going to get even more pissed about it.. You should know that the Boss really didn-"

  
  
The noise that came out of her throat was practically a growl as she raised her hand to cut him off. Then without another word she stormed away, it was possibly the most brazen thing she'd done since arriving here. 

  
  
She thought she might have caught the tail end of a whistle from Bulls direction.

  
  


-

  


Varric shook his head watching the woman vanish into the forest at what he figured were record breaking top speeds. Maybe they were using the wrong people to be runners, if Moria was the one doing it and someone pissed her off enough, he bet that everything would be delivered in record time with even more to spare.

  
  
"Don't think I've ever seen anyone throw that much fire at you with so little words, let alone someone half your size"

  
  
The Qunari was watching the empty space she'd been before shaking his head.

  
  
"I don't think she's mad at the Boss"

  
  
Arching a brow he crossed his arms at the statement.

  
  
"Tiny I don't know if you saw that but I'm pretty sure that's called being pissed off"  
  
  


He nodded a bit before leaning on the base of the steps.

  
  
"She's pissed alright but I doubt it's at him"

  
  
He sure as hell didn't envy whatever or whoever she was pissed at then, he figured she'd actually punch anyone that got within arms length and aggravated it in the slightest bit.

  
  
"So you think she'll continue on with him as usual?"

  
  
He was scratching the back of his neck.

  
  
"We're just going to have to watch and find out" 


	2. Chapter 2

Her plan had been to go to sleep the moment she was away to her tent and she really had tried to shut her brain down but it kept returning to how haggard Karrem had looked. How she'd watched shock and the resignation hit his features when Varric had greeted him in the tavern.

  
  
How sad his apology had been and then him through the week would follow suit. The bleak tired eyes she'd catch before he'd notice he wasn't alone anymore..

  
  
Then she'd ended up throwing open the flap to her tent open with what could only be described as a growl and she ran. It was cold and she wasn't entirely dressed to be out in the elements but that didn't stop her.

  
  
The cold air burned her lungs and she was already pretty fatigued from a day of back and forth trecking for supplies but she didn't care. She'd let up and then another flash of him slumped in the chair closest to the fire and she'd pick up the pace again.

  
  
Bull was right, the more she thought about it the more pissed off she became and the problem was, was that she was a part of it.

  
  
All of them, all of these people.

  
  
  
Everyone here had decided exactly what Karrem, the Herald of Andraste should be. They fit him into what they wanted because it was easier to conform it all to _their_ belief... Completely ignoring the fact that he didn't share that belief because _it didn't matter_.

  
  
Only _their_ comfort did.

  
  
Fuck the only person that could save them, right. They were entitled to his help because of course they were. He was and would be putting the people that sneered at him and his people on the forefront of priority because if he didn't they'd rage at the unfairness of it.

  
  
Another burst of heat around her and she found she had a bit more energy to pick up her pace yet again.

  
  
Oh the unfairness that they faced.

  
  
_They_.

  
  
That was where her anger really laid she realized. On her own people or by appearances sake, they were human and she was too. Even if she wasn't from this world they were still her people right? Playing the game and watching her roommates play hadn't shown her this. Not the true severity of it but looking at his face while knowing who he was? What he was facing and would face?

  
  
She was starting to see just how much a screen couldn't show.

  
  
With a huff she stopped to look up at the broken sky. How was one person supposed to do all of the things he was supposed to?! He was already so tired and it was only the beginning. Even with the help of his companions and the resources they pulled, he was still the one that would have to pull the majority of the heavy weight of it all.

  
  
"You are not normally so reckless when you venture away from the camp"

  
  
She spun around so quickly it gave her whiplash, felt the magic she was still getting accustomed to come to life around her defensively. When her gaze fell on Solas leaning on a tree not too far from her, she eased up a little bit but it took her a moment of serious focus to settle down the literal sizzle around her.

  
  
Didn't he know better than to sneak up on someone with magic like that?!

  
  
"A lot on my mind"

  
  
She usually tried to keep a wary distance from the mage.. Even if he was the one that brought her own magic to her attention and she'd had to explain to him that it was new and hadn't happened until the tear in the fade. She could see that then she might have become a sort of curiosity to him. After all, what mage didn't have their magic manifest until their late twenties? It wasn't heard of and yet there she and her magic was.

  
  
He watched her for a moment nodded and pushed off the tree but didn't close the whole gap between them.

  
  
"Is that why your magic has been flaring so much, I could feel it radiating off of you with your anger" 

  
  
It was still odd to her that she'd even have magic, considering the absolute absences of it she was used to.

  
  
"I still haven't.. Quite gotten a lock down on that.. It's still strange to me"

  
  
There was definitely curiosity in his eyes.

  
  
"That would be understandable... Considering how it hadn't manifested until recently, have you been practicing?"

  
  
Suddenly she felt like she was back in middle school, getting chastised by a coach for not keeping up with her studies and stretches.

  
  
"Yes, wouldn't want to become a concern for any of the Templars around.. Barriers are the easiest so far"

  
  
Another nod, at what she wasn't quite sure.

  
  
"It would probably be good for you to learn along side another mage more experienced"

  
  
She narrowed her eyes at the statement.

  
  
"Probably... Do you have anyone in mind?"

  
  
She'd been talking to Minaeve, learning what she could from her but that didn't really cover a whole lot when it came to actually casting.

  
  
"You've been curious enough about the fade and it's spirits to question me on it repeatedly.. I was surprised that you hadn't thought to reach out with questions about magic itself"

  
  
It actually had occurred to her that Solas might be the best person to ask about some sort of lessons but then she'd decided it would be best to keep a distance from the main cast.. Or at least she'd been trying too, finding out Karrem was the Herald kind of destroyed that plan a bit.

  
  
"Minaeve gives me tips"

  
  
Had he really just tsked at the mention of Minaeve?

  
  
"I don't believe there is all that much she could teach you"

  
  
Op, condescending tone loaded with arrogance much..

  
  
_ "Oh_"

  
  
Another nod and he motioned for her to follow him. She stood there stunned for a moment as he walked away before a breeze reminded her that it was freezing and the sudden shock of Solas appearing had overwhelmed the anger.

  
  
He spoke to her as they walked back towards the camp and she walked as quickly and carefully in the snow as she could while trying to make sure what he was saying wasn't lost on her. At the mention of a staff, she balked. He almost insisted that she should acquire one to progress with the training that she would now be doing but she'd hastily told him she was gonna go to sleep and ran off.

  
  
She actually fell asleep the moment she'd slipped under her furs.

  
  
Her dreams however.. They started with the crash that had happened before she'd woken up in Thedas.

  
  
Head lights appearing in the dark, tires screeching, a truck horn blaring, the sound of glass breaking and metal on metal before a flash of eerie green, the sounds of highway chaos morphed into the sound of an explosion, then it changed. Tires screeching changed to the cries of a demons and then it was images of Red Templars, faces of people dying and dragons in the sky.

  
  
She woke up before the sun had come up filled with a new purpose and determination. She was going to have to take Solas up on his lesson plan but she'd also track down the twin mages she'd met in passing, Nora and Lyla. She always saw them with a couple Chantry sisters, healing those they could help and that was something she was going to need. Maybe even see if the Elementalist was already here, Rion would be a good source of defensive magic.

  
  
Then, if she was lucky she'd be able to track down the Reaver Tamar and convince her to give her some tips or some actual training.

  
  
If she was going to actually be a part of this, she was _actually_ going to be a part of it, no more just standing on the sidelines gathering resources none stop.. Though she would continue to gather them, she just needed to do more than just that. She needed to know how to fight, needed to know how to really be useful. Sure she had endurance, being an avid runner and figure skating had given her that much but she needed to know how use a sword, a shield and blades. She wasn't keen on a staff, it just seemed to be a hassle especially since it wasn't really needed to cast. Why let an enemy know their opponent could throw fire at them at a glance.

  
  
Then she could be confident that she was giving it her all.


	3. Chapter 3

Karrem and his group had been walking back to Haven when they'd heard what sounded like a fight near by.

  
  
He'd caught a look from Cassandra brow raised when and explosion and a shout echoed in the air and the four of them took off running in the direction of it thinking that demons might have ventured too close to Haven and someone had been caught by it

  
  
What they came to find however, was Moria rolling on the ground away from a fire blast and a training weapon that was coming down on her from a different angle.

  
  
"What have I said about staying still for Moria? Just because you're attacking from a distance doesn't mean that someone else isn't going to do the same!"

  
  
She grunted at the comment the woman said and continued to throw up barriers and spikes of ice to prevent her from coming in too close to her.

  
  
"You remember me saying I was a beginner didn't you Rion?! _THIS DOESN'T SEEM TOO BEGINNER LEVEL_!"

  
  
A chuckle from the warrior and one from the mage as well before she was going at her again and Moria was forced to twist away not just from her attack but two different fire balls, one of which burst against her shoulder and she screeched before furiously patting it out.

  
  
"YOU ASS!"

  
  
The man was definitely amused, that was until he spotted them. Instantly he was straightening and holstering his staff. The warrior caught the change at the same time as Moria because they both turned to face them.

  
  
He ignored Varrics chuckle at the awkward wave he started doing just before dropping his arm back down.

  
  
"H-hey Moria"

  
  
She straightened similar to how the other mage had and he felt a flash of guilt, he was about to say something to excuse them when she motioned for her companions to follow and crossed to them. The smile that was back on her face might have hit him harder than he thought it would. She was going to continue to treat him like she had before? Even knowing who he was?

  
  
"Karrem, lemme introduce you to Rion and Tamar.." She motioned to each as they approached "They're some of the Inquisitions scouts"  
  
  
  
The two of them crossed, the mage Rion looked less awkward then Tamar.. Which didn't say much because they both looked like they'd rather vanish or continue beating Moria up than be where they were.  
  
  
  
"It's nice to meet you" he paused and wondered if he had to use Herald and his name still since Moria had already said his name? He decided against it.. "This is Cassandra, Varric and Solas"  
  
  
  
Luckily Varric was always easy with words and meeting new people.  
  
  
  
"Friends of Morias are you?"  
  
  
  
Both of them looked to one another before back at her and the look on her face had him wanting to laugh.  
  
  
  
"Ah.. Not really? I kind of bribed them to help me out?"  
  
  
  
Rion elbowed playfully her.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, I think the fact that you can angrily call me an ass while I throw fire at you means we've established a pretty good base line for friendship"  
  
  
  
Varric did laugh and Rion was grinning. He might of heard similar sounds of displeasure from Tamar and Cassandra but when Varric recommended they head off for a drink in the tavern, they all headed off eagerly.

  
  
Tamar and Cassandra spoke of a recent outing that they had gone on, something about some nobles heirlooms and they shared in the disgust of using forces for something so trivial. While Solas, Moria and Rion spoke of different spells that they thought Moria would excel in.

  
  
A hum drew his attention to the dwarf by his side.

  
  
"Thoughts?"

  
  
He chuckled.

  
  
"Always, Herald"

  
  
He watched his gaze drift back to the group walking behind them for a moment, there was definitely a look of amusement in his eyes.

  
  
"You care to share them with me?"

  
  
He shrugged and picked up his pace.

  
  
"Maybe you'll read about it in a new novel.. If we live through this mess that is"

  
Well that didn't sound ominous or anything.

  
  
They all made it to the tavern in peace and he was actually surprised that Solas stuck with them to the table, Cassandra had denied the drink in favor of reporting directly to Cullen and Leliana about the state of the Hinterlands. Moria sat with them for about one drink before she was hopping up with a startled sound.

  
  
"Shit.. Told Adan and Minaeve I'd stop by sometime today and see what they need for potions.. Rion you're free tomorrow too right?"

  
  
The mage nodded and tipped his drink to her.

  
  
"Mid afternoon?"

  
  
She smiled and nodded but then her face turned serious when her gaze fell on Tamar.

  
  
"And _you_ be careful"

  
  
The woman grunted at the warning but he still saw the actual appreciation in her eyes before she looked away.

  
  
"Yea well, don't let him singe you with more fireballs"

  
  
Moria practically beamed at the womans comment.

  
  
"I'll drop some supplies off for you and the team before you head out.. Karrem I'll drop some things off for you too"

  
  
He wasn't sure how long the three had been working together but apparently Moria was really good at making fast connections with people. Both seemed to genuinely like her already. Which shouldn't have surprised him, he was fond of her too and it'd only been a month and some extra days since they'd started talking.

  
  
She left them to their drinks after that, Tamar spoke of the next mission she was going on out with several other agents, one that Rion was ecstatic that he wasn't going with them this time.

  
  
Solas slipped away shortly after Moria left and Tamar not long after that and although he was enjoying the laughs with Rion and Varric, he figured he should head off and get new updates from his Advisers.

  


-

  


"You think that once this is all over, we mages will get some peace and freedom?"

  
  
She looked over at Rion with a sigh, he was surprisingly difficult on her with training.. At the rate they were going and with Nora and Lylas help, she was coming along with her magic at a fantastic pace. She partly wondered if Solas would be impressed or just throw some more shade at her for her choice in mentors. Though, she should follow up with him for more information, he was the best fade expert she could ever come across.

  
  
It was also the easiest she'd sleep at night, the fatigue of it. It was straining in ways running and skating wasn't. Then the physical aspect of fighting? She was sore in ways she wasn't used to.

  
  
"At the rate things are going the peace and freedom that happens will be because both sides have killed each other off. Any mage or Templar out there are killing one another and taking out the civilians caught between? All this conflict to live and instead they die battling it out between one another instead of haul up somewhere and hide it out?"

  
  
Another thing she wanted to try and tackle in some way, was there a way to prevent the mages from rabidly attacking in the wilds and give them a chance to actually do something to bring them into a positive light? Get them to come to the Inquisition for protection and to protect.

  
  
They were victims but they were lashing out at people that were otherwise innocent.. The Templars however.. She wasn't sure where she stood on that, they were killing people now too, they were definitely failed by the system they were in but also were in a position of power that many ended up abusing. What was driving the ones out there attacking anyone living? 

  
  
"You've got that look you had when you bribed me and Tamar with extra supplies to help you train"

  
  
She shifted in her spot.

  
  
"Thinking is all.."

  
  
He stretched out on the ground.

  
  
"While you think about whatever it is you're already thinking about... Think about coming with us on the next scouting to the Hinterlands"

  
  
Her head whipped around to him in surprise.

  
  
"What?"

  
  
He literally just shrugged.

  
  
"You're a good mage, the barriers you throw will come in handy and the experience out in the field is something neither Tamar or I can give you in practice"

  
  
Well.. He had a point but was she really capable enough to go out with them without being a weak link and endanger them?

  
  
"Plus, it's just to gather resources and you're already highly capable at that.. Annd Katari will be there so no doubt any trouble that pops up he'll just run down in seconds"

  
  
She couldn't help the snort.

  
  
"I guess.. If you're sure and it's allowed I wont argue it but who says that they'll let me tag along?"

  
  
Apparently, Tamar and him had already brought her name up in the line up to Cullen for the task and it had already been set in motion. They were leaving mid day tomorrow to gather supplies and make sure the area was still stable.

  
  
Her, Rion, Tamar and Katari would be setting out for her first official mission.

  


-

  


"The scouting party sent out into the Hinterlands was successful in finding us several, _oh_-"

  
  
All of them looked up in surprise at Cullens pause.

  
  
"Did something happen?"

  
  
Josephines question was understandably concerned, Cullen didn't often just stop in the middle of reading his reports and with the rogue templars and rebel mages popping up all over the place?

  
  
"Erm ah no.. I Just didn't expect the list of items to be so extensive... The party of Rion, Tamar, Katari and Moria have brought back enough to fill several requisitions and encountered little to no issue with the warring fractions.. In fact, several mages were taken alive and brought to be enlisted to the forces"

  
  
Karrem was stunned at Morias name. She was conducting missions now?! No wonder he hadn't even seen her around Haven in weeks, she hadn't even been there!

  
  
"Really? So far the only interactions we've managed with the rebel mages have been nothing but hostile.. Not that the rogue templars are much better"

  
  
Lelianas tone was probably too curious for his own liking.

  
  
"The group managed to subdue them long enough for.. Moria to fall into an lecture about what Rion equated to _'Them throwing away the chance at freedom by damning themselves'_ and that _'the only freedom that they would get at this rate was the freedom from a living existence'_ Katari has left a note of what I can assume is the speech word for word.. In the end the three agreed to be brought here to be put to use in hopes of truly being able to have their lives. They also supplied the locations of several supply stashes that can be used by both the refugees and the Inquisition"

  
  
Well that was a lot to take in. He wanted to ask when she even became an option to join the scouting trips but also didn't want to draw to much attention to his.. Well attention to it.

  
  
"Will this Moria be joining them on other expeditions?"

  
  
He wanted to thank Josephine for the question.

  
  
"Katari stated that if trained better that she could be a good addition to the group... Not that he thinks too highly on many of our recruits overall"

  


-

  


"You know just being able to throw a barrier doesn't mean you're going to be able to take a serious hit right"

  
  
She was glaring at the Qunari from her place on the ground. The ground that his charge had put her on.

  
  
Rolling to her side she grunted.

  
  
"Yea.. Gathered that.. Probably didn't hurt as much as it could have though"

  
  
He fully laughed at that.

  
  
"Probably not, come on" she accepted the hand offered and found herself quickly on her feet in one pull "You've got the endurance, you're quick but you can be quicker. Lets go at it again"

  
  
She restrained the sign that wanted to slip out. She had done this, she decided that Katari would train with her indiscriminately, ruthlessly and she'd been right. Maybe a bit too right, at least he wasn't pulling weapons out on her yet, so far it was mostly hand to hand physical contact fighting.

  
  
Or well, him showing her how things were done and her getting bruised up a bit until she finally found her stride and was able to evade him. He'd established that she'd likely never have the strength to knock someone like him down with just her on physical strength but once she found her footing, being able to move and evade coupled with defensive and offensive magic, she'd be able to do some serious damage.

  
  
Even though currently, magic aside from barriers were strictly off limits. When he landed another hit he shook his head at her.

  
  
"You've got the reflexes, use em.. And stop letting yourself get distracted"

  
  
To prove the point that she was indeed getting distracted, a quick sweep of the leg and she was on her back again before she could blink.

  
  
"_**ARGH****!**_"

  
  
He grinned at the outburst.

  
  
"Get angry then, I'm going to drop you on the ground every-time you leave yourself open until you're good"

  
  
The fifth time she was getting up off the ground was when she might of started really regretting her decision.

  
  
"Okay! Okay! I don't think I'll be able to get up again if I go down I need a break"

  
  
He was laughing at her, how dare he!

  
  
"We can pick up again in a couple days.. Think Rion was talking about sparring with you tomorrow morning anyway"

  
  
She groaned at the idea of the mage waking her up before dawn.. Apparently, the ideal time to train was when it was dark enough she could see the fire coming at her perfectly but early enough that once they were done they could grab a breakfast when it was fresh.

  
  
"_YaAAaay_"

  
  
His pat on her shoulder literally shook her hard enough to make her miss a step.

  
  
"Progress is progress Moria"

  
  
She didn't know why that seemed to ease whatever tension she was holding but it did. She was progressing, her casting was stronger and barrier spells were becoming second nature to her. She was already quick on her feet before but now she knew how to use it to dash and evade attacks coming at her, how to stay in range of the people around her so that she could protect not only herself but also them. Maybe for the first time since she'd gotten there, progress felt damned good.


	4. Chapter 4

All he'd wanted to do was go find the damn lost Druffalo and figure out why the wolves in the area were behaving so oddly. So why in the Creators name were they getting their asses handed to them by a shit ton of demons in a ravine just outside of Dennets farm? The cherry on top, was the fact that there was water running through it that they had to slosh through the small river and slip in to avoid getting hit by said demons.

  
  
"We're too low on supplies to keep this up, we'll have to fall back before any of us seriously get injured"

  
  
He was about to agree with Cassandras claim when he felt the shift in the air just a moment too late to do anything about it. A Lesser Terror demon sprang out from under his feet, knocking him down but before it could lash out with its deadly talons there was a roar and he found the creature thrown away from him by a blur of gray.

  
  
"We got your back Herald!"

  
  
The deep voice had almost made him think Bull had come to the rescue, that was until he remembered that the Qunari had stayed behind at Haven this time. Looking up he found a familiar face but couldn't put a name to the massive being charging into the enemies ahead of them.

  
  
"Luka, Rion line em up for her!"

  
  
He heard a new chipper voice and the mage he'd grown to know a bit answer in shouted replies as Cassandra was helping him to his feet.

  
  
They watched as a dwarven woman weaved through the enemies and glyphs appeared, along with Solas and Varric adding to their furious volley of attacks, in what he figured was a record time the demons were forced back from them in as close of a line he figured anyone could make with the lot of unwilling enemies.

  
  
"Moria!"

  
  
He didn't know where she came from, whether or not she'd been there the whole time or had just caught up but he caught a flash of Morias form before she vanished off towards the demons. In seconds a great lot of them were frozen or frost covered as she passed through them.

  
  
"Ari run em down! Luka keep the stragglers from getting too close to our mages!"

  
  
He watched as the team moved around them, the dwarven woman tossed out an alarming amount of explosives between Rion, Solas and the demons with an all too chipper almost_ suggestion_ sounding shout of '_Try not to get in the explosions okay!' _before she took off to meet some of the demons head on.

  
  
"Herald can you stand?"

  
  
His eyes whipped up to Cassandras and he realized Varric had closed rank on them, picking off any of the demons that the new group of people couldn't stop from moving in on them.

  
  
"Just.. Knocked down a bit I think"

  
  
In another blink Moria was beside them, all but pushing Cassandra and him backwards.

  
  
"Move move move, Rion I need some glyphs here!"

  
  
Thats when he realized another Lesser Terror demon had dropped below the earth. They managed to move just as a firey glyph formed and the sickly green fog started to rise from the ground. The demon appeared in a scream as fire engulfed it and then as quickly as she'd appeared beside them, Moria was off with a shout. 

  
  
"High on the left Ari!"

  
  
And just like earlier, three demons that had started to come in behind the Qunari as he finished off the one he had knocked down, were slowed or frozen all together as she stepped through them and then quickly threw herself backwards to pass through them yet again.

  
  
There was a booming laugh as he turned bringing his battleaxe around almost in sync with the frost moving through the demons that were converging on him.

  
  
"Fuck! I love that you can do that now Mora, its damn useful!"

  
  
He swore he hear her laugh in the air before she was beside him yet again.

  
  
"Can you disrupt the rift Herald? Or should we fall back, Ari can keep this up for some time but Luka was running low on supplies, Rion will whine a bit but he'll be fine"

  
  
There may have been an offended sounding shout off behind him but the sound of the rift shifting mostly drowned it out. Plus his head was practically swimming right now, making it hard for him to really hear anything, let alone make sense of it. When he didn't reply, her hand gripped his shoulder and she shook him gently with a glanced at Cassandra beside him.

  
  
_"Karrem?_"

  
  
The combination of the contact, her eyes meeting his and his name seemed to pull him out of whatever frozen shock he'd fallen in and he nodded suddenly, understanding what she'd said.

  
  
"We're only one wave in and we're low on supplies as well.. But I think with the added people we can finish it off for good"

  
  
She eyed him for a moment, before taking her hand away and nodded. A quick wave of her hand and he felt magic fall in over them as she cast what he knew had to be a barrier around them and possibly a slight healing spell since a little bit of the pounding in his head had subsided with it.

  
  
"You heard him everyone, we're taking it down!"

  
  
She briefly moved to Rion and Solas before moving back into the fray with the Qunari he figured was Ari.

  
  
"Herald, it would be wise to concentrate on the rift while they keep the demons distracted"

  
  
He really didn't need Solas to tell him that but he grunted a sort of reply before turning back to the problem at hand.

  
  
Cassandra still had to support him as he brought his hand up and concentrated, the mark flared and then he was aware of Varric and Luka coming in closer to them as the last of the demons fell between their mages and the warrior picking them off. Extra guard he supposed but then he was aware that Moria was pulling out vial after vial and started tossing them out to their companions as quickly as she could. All while she watched the streams of green strike the ground, she pressed a vial into his hand before visibly preparing for the next wave.

  
  
"We keep them off of the Herald and take em down as quickly as we can, got it? Ari, Cassandra? I'll try and stop them from getting a jump on you, Luka-"

  
  
The woman was already pulling out explosive after explosive, tossing them around in a hap-hazardous circle.

  
  
"Keep em away from our mages and archer, got it.. Herald you should get in close too, Moria remember that you're one of our mages and try to stay in range sometimes"

  
  
The woman shrugged as if to say she'd try but wasn't going to make any promises before jerking around to one of the streams.

  
  
"Despair comin through the left!"

  
  
Was all she said before the burst and screech of more demons filled the air. He watched as his companions and Morias team worked in tangent to one another in what had to be the most graceful dance of blood, magic and blades he'd ever seen.. You'd of thought they'd all worked together before this but he knew the Scouts and other Agents rarely stood along side the inner group of the Inquisition. 

  
  
Moria armed herself with a blade at some point and he realized there was ice encasing much of her body as well. Cassandra let Solas, Rion and Varric keep the demons off of him so that he could focus on disrupting the rift while her and Ari seemed focused on knocking down as many demons as they could, while Luka would alternate between setting a boundary between them and the demons and dancing into the fray to help Moria finish off the downed ones before they could recover. Over all, he felt pretty useless to the fight but he wasn't going to complain.

  
  
It didn't end as quickly as he would have preferred but eventually the last demon fell and the rift was sealed. He didn't even care that he'd given up on standing and was now sitting in the water. Who cared if he was soaked from his navel down, the demons were finished and yet another rift was closed which meant the area was a fraction safer than it had been.

  
  
The sound of a body plopping down next to him in the water had him finally reopen his eyes and turn to the sound. Part of him was relieved that the person that decided to join him on the ground and water had been Moria, he figured the other part was just too tired to draw up anything else.

  
  
"You guys had me worried there for a moment"

  
  
Yeah, she hadn't been the only one to feel that way. He'd honestly thought that they were done for, or at least he had been done for.

  
  
"You guys showed up in the nic of time honestly, we would have had to fall back.. Or just fall honestly"

  
  
The familiar look of compassion fell over her face before she took a slow deep breath and let her upper body drop below the surface of the water. He couldn't stop the shocked squawk that the action pulled from him.

  
  
"Mora!"

__  
  
What the hell?!

  
  
When he moved onto his hands and knees to grab her shoulders, she jerked back up out of the water with what had to of been an exaggerated gasp.

  
  
"OKAY! How about we get movin hm?"


	5. Chapter 5

She was finally able to relax a fraction when Karrem let a lopsided grin stretch across his face.. Even if he was still alarmingly pale and still looked like he was catching his breath. It was better than the look of absolute overwhelmed almost panic that he'd been wearing the majority of the fight. Did he often look like that? Or had this just been a particularly bad day for him? The idea of him looking like that often would probably haunt her, surely his companions did something to help ease the pressure he felt right?

  
  
She honestly thought he was going to go down and not get back up when that Lesser Terror demon had managed to snag him. And she actually threw a silent thank you up to whatever God or Deity this world had that they had been in the immediate area. They had been sent out by Cullen, or well, Katari and the others had been sent out and she'd joined them on a whim to gather up much needed ores and anything else they came across that was useful.

  
  
They'd all heard the sound of a rift cracking and then Cassandra and Varrics shouts and had taken off in the direction on impulse and even though she'd been the one to take off first, somehow Ari floored it past her just like always and motioned for her to linger behind.

  
  
Which she knew meant he wanted her to stay just out of sight initially, she obeyed knowing what he was going to try and set up for her and in turn, himself. The sound of him shouting to the others to _'line them up for her'_ only confirmed her thoughts.

  
  
It was something he was growing much too fond of since she'd learned how to fade step and temporarily freeze or slow their enemies.

  
  
_'If we can get enough close together, you can slow em down and I can put em on the ground.. Quick and easy, Rion and Luka can take out the ones that we can't finish'_

  
  
It was an alarmingly effective course of action and she found herself using the tactic more and more often in hopes that she could take the blunt of pressure off of their warriors and lessen the chances of them getting hurt too severely.

  
  
"OKAY! How about we get movin hm?"

  
  
He nodded only slightly but still accepted her hand when she stood and offered it to him but just as quickly as his face had changed for the better, it fell back into a weary tired one that had his green eyes darkening.

  
  
"We've got a lost Druffalo to find though"

  
  
His voice was way too damn bleak for her liking and she could have punched Solas for his unnecessary addition about the _'wolves Elaina had mentioned'_ a moment later. So she didn't stop herself from throwing a glare in his direction.

  
  
She didn't even get to tell him or Solas that they'd actually encountered the problematic wolves earlier today before Lukas cheerful voice was all too loudly filling the ravine.

  
  
"Oh those glowing eyed ones? We stumbled onto them while searching for ore! We took out the demon with them and they ran off, probably wont be a problem anymore"

  
  
Karrem raised a brow at her and she kind of shrugged.

  
  
"We were sent out for resources with a heavy lean on ore.. We stumbled upon a good supply of onyx that just so happened to be in a cave with a demon controlled wolf pack.. Lukas right though, I don't think they'll be an issue now that they're free"

  
  
Solas made a comment about how they must of been happy about no longer being controlled by the demon that Rion agreed to but she sort of tuned that out to refocus on Karrem.

  
  
"How 'bout Katari, Luka and I look for the animal and you guys go recover back at camp?"

  
  
His eyes widened at the suggestion.

  
  
"I couldn't ask you to.. We offered to do it s-"

  
  
Without warning she spun him around and all but shoved him in the direction of the camp. Probably a little bit too hard if she was being honest with herself. People asked him to do the most mundane shit just because, he could at least ask someone else to help him out too. Not that she realized she had to give him the option of denial.

  
  
"You weren't asking and neither was I really.. We aren't as torn up as you and between Luka and Ari, it'll probably end up like a competition anyway"

  
  
The Qunari grunted what might have been an agreement or maybe not but was already turning for the opposite hill, he did however pause to look over his shoulder at them after a couple steps.

  
  
"I doubt we'll need Luka just to find a wandering animal, the two of us should be good enough"

  
  
When Luka looked to her in question she just sort of half shrugged.

  
  
"He says the two of us should be good"

  
  
She tried to keep the smile out of her voice. The woman looked like she was pondering it only to start off after Ari a millisecond later.

  
  
"HA! You just don't want me to show you up big guy, not a chance I'm not coming too!"

  
  
She watched the two of them bicker at one another as they strode up the hill and then threw a questioning glance at Rion.

  
  
"Don't look at me, you can set things on fire just as good as I can"

  
  
Varrics chuckle had her fighting off a smile at the mage. She really did enjoy the time she spent with the group, even with the battles and injuries.

  
  
"Well then, you heard em.. Go heal up and we'll be back with your lost Druffalo"

  
  


-

  


It felt like that had just really started to settle down by the fire when they were hearing laughter get closer to the camp.  
  
  
  
"You honestly don't think they've really found that thing already do you?"

  
  
After meeting Varrics eyes, he felt like the whole group had turned to the hill, waiting for proof that they were coming only for it to literally happen a few moments after they heard it. Katari was ahead of the beast, Moria only a few steps behind but walking backwards to face it and Luka, was literally sitting on the top of it.

  
  
As they made their way past the camp towards it's pen, Luka was laughing almost manically as she held onto the thing and Moria looked like she was barely holding herself together just watching her. The Qunari in the led looked like he might have been shaking his head at their antics but the smile said he was at least partly enjoying it.

  
  
"I don't think I could even imagine the sort of shit those three get into"

  
  
Was there a hint of amused awe in Varrics voice? The snort to his side had him shifting to look over at Rion who was shaking his head while inspecting his staff.

  
  
"It is absolute chaos but they normally keep it contained for the right moments"

  
  
He wasn't at all surprised to hear Cassandras sound of displeasure.

  
  
"Are there ever right moments for such behavior?"

  
  
The mage didn't have a chance to reply when there was a hum from Solas direction.

  
  
"I have seen many scenes in the fade where ones ability to lighten a tense atmosphere swayed a situation from possible disaster"

  
  
He would have thought that out of anyone, it would have been Varric to come to the defense of people cutting back and having a good time..

  
  
"Chuckles is right, everyone can't be all up all the time Seeker.. It's better for everyone to be able to enjoy life, even if just for a moment"

  
  
When Moria and the others made it back to the fire, Moria dropped down to lean on the log next to him and stretched almost dramatically.  
  
  


"We miss anything?"

  
  
Varric laughed setting Bianca down beside him.

  
  
"I think we should be asking _you_ that"

  
  


-

  


Varric was content to remain by the fire while the majority of their party and Morias group slipped off to sleep.

  
  
Cassandra had actually volunteered for Luka and Moria to sleep in her tent after the two had swayed her to join them at the waterfall to _'rinse off the dirt of the day'_. Karrem accepted Kataris offer of the one he set up for him and Rion. Which meant that Solas and him would get the remaining tent for themselves he supposed.

  
  
Solas had remained by the fire as well.

  
  
"If this had been anything like when the Breach was first sealed or the dealing in Val Royeaux? We wouldn't have had the Herald out here laughing with us.."

  
  
That time, even after waking up and going through the motions that he'd been instructed to do, Karrem had moved like the undead. Automatic and far away. It had been pretty rare for him to even smile. He'd seen that same look fall on his face after that Lesser Terror had knocked him down, right up until Moria had reached out to him and seemed to pull him back.

  
  
"I believe Moria saw that the moment she laid eyes on him today. It may be wise to have her on hand when situations become.. Too overwhelming for him... " he paused, the already thoughtful expression on his face seeming to deepen "She hasn't called him Herald since after they first appeared"

  
  
Yeah, that was something he'd noticed too.

  
  
The woman always made it clear where she was standing with him when they interacted right from the start. If it was Inquisition work, she called him Herald and was as formal as he thought she could manage but if it wasn't, she always called him by his name and held a more friendly air about her. Was more giving with smiles or a good humored chuckle.

  
  
Bull had mentioned it was something that no one else seemed capable of doing so far and it was something the Herald needed desperately. Separating his role in all of this from who he was.  
  
  
  
Even he could admit that he didn't do all he should where that was concerned.  
  
  


"Anyway, I don't think Luka should ever be introduced to Sera"

  
  
The comment caught him completely off guard and he choked on the ale he'd taken a drink of.

  
  
"That so?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any Elven is either from the Dragon Age wiki or from the Project Elvhen by FenxShiral.. Which by the way, is absolutely wonderful okay? It's why I'm probably going to eventually disregard the wiki. It's just way better.

"You seriously don't know how to ride a horse?"

  
  
He had really tired not to sound so bewildered but just hadn't been able to do it. Especially since Morias face was sporting a slight pink tint that he'd never witnessed before.

  
  
Was she actually embarrassed about this? He supposed it was better that Varric had been left behind at the camp when him, Cassandra and Moria had gone to talk to Dennet about more horses. He would have teased her about it, maybe put it in a book about them later.

  
  
He also figured this was a bit of retribution to her out right shock and slight mocking that he hadn't been able to get back here to deal with the wolves and fully get Dennets support for the Inquisition.

  
  
"I really only ride behind Katari or Rion when we go places.. Plus, we only ever really have two horses on hand, other than that we usually just walk so I really haven't had to.. Stop looking at me like that!"

  
  
Had Cassandra really just chuckled? He shot her a quick look to find a completely neutral face inspecting the stables.

  
  
Well they were going to have to fix that, it wasn't like she was always going to tag along with other Agents. Knowing how to ride was going to have take a new precedence in her life.

  
  
"That can't do Mora, you can't not know how to ride. Come on, we have a few hours before we have to head out.. I think we can cover the bases at least?"

  
  
She let up and accepted both of their offers to teach her when Cassandra had pointed out that _'faster travelling times usually means less chances of issues arising'_ and the two of them set in with a crash course lesson.

  
  
Unfortunately, it turned out that he was a horrible ridding instructor.. Luckily however, Cassandra was a natural at instructing people at doing things the right way. With her tutelage Moria had quickly caught hold of the basics, grinning as Cassandra would point out what she was doing right and how to move with the horse. Moria even got a few more genuine sounding chuckles out of the Seeker before they'd run out of time.

  
  
Then Moria had helped the party load up their findings, along with her own groups haul before they all ate a painfully quick meal.  
  
  


By the time they were headed out, Moria was sitting with ease on her horse and it looked like Cassandra and her had struck up a sort of kinship. Which he figured in the long run, would play out better for them all.

  
  


-

  


After getting back to Haven with Karrems group, it felt like she'd been swept up in a whirlwind like streak of activity.

  
  
A day of rest and then Karrem had happily introduced him to his clan mate and sister Neria. Who was apparently now going to work as an Agent for the Inquisition.

  
  
_'Mostly, I'm here to make sure my idiot brother doesn't get himself killed'_

  
  
Was what she'd said with a tone of almost derision but she'd seen the flash of worry in the womans all too similar features. Honestly, he wouldn't of had to tell her that they were related, she could see it in their eyes and how their faces softened when they referred to one another. Both were excellent at hiding their emotions but it seemed affection was something that was a tad harder for them to keep under wraps.

  
  
After that Katari, Luka, Neria and her were sent off on another resource hunt.. Which was quickly followed up by rushing out to ensure an ally was safely escorted back to Haven for Leliana after getting the things packed away on a cart destined for Haven.. Then they'd gotten waylayed repeatedly by not one but three different groups of bandits. Luckily, warding magic had prevented a pack of wolves hunting from targeting them. After all of that, they'd encounter a group of three mages in hiding, luckily one of the ones from before had sent out word and they were willing to join them for their own safety.

  
  
Which had meant when they'd stumbled upon some wandering demons, they'd had three more skilled hands to join the battle and it had ended almost as quickly as it had began.

  
  
By the time things seemed to slow down, it'd been weeks of moving. But it had also been weeks of getting to know Neria and she wasn't the least bit surprised to find she liked her as much as she did Karrem.  
She had a dry humor, when she actually showed it. For the most part she was reserved and pretty distant but she thought that because of her relationship with Karrem, she was a little less so with her when they were alone.

  
  
"You know my brother is very fond of you"

  
  
The water she'd been drinking caught in her throat at the almost accusation sounding comment.

  
  
"Ah, I'm fond of your brother too? But you know it isn't romantic right"

  
  
A rare smile for the woman before she stretched out beside her.

  
  
"I'm aware.. He's told me of your lecturing him and I want to thank you for that at least.. I've been worried for him but hearing him speak of you and completing these tasks by your side... No matter how _inane_ some of them are, I know he hasn't been alone"

  
  
The next string of words Neria said with such speed she didn't even have a chance to try and understand it. 

  
  
She didn't even try to hide her confusion. Both were aware that she didn't understand much of Elvish.. Well aside from swears, she was getting real good at feeling the meaning behind Karrems swears. Maybe it was past time she put more effort into learning her friends language..

  
  
"I'm.. I'm sorry?"

  
  
A click of her tongue and she looked up at the night sky.

  
  
"Neria, you will be fond of her as I am.. It is what he said when I arrived, I was surprised when he referred to you as Ma'halla... I may understand better now though"

  
  
Even more confusion.

  
  
"Ma'halla?"

  
  
An almost curt nod from the woman.

  
  
"It is a term of endearment my brother has hardly ever used.. It showed me just how much you've come to mean to him"


	7. Information Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just a bit of information explaining/dumping the Heralds relation to Neria and their appearances. Plus some information of their mounts because I love the horses.

Useless chapter is useless, except to show what Karrem looks like and that Neria_ (who's addition was recent)_ is his biological sister in my fic.. So she's different _(tried to make her exact features in game but I'm** really** bad at character creation apparently)_ but she's still Neria. Even if she looks softer, those looks are reserved for her brother, Moria and surprisingly Katari when she isn't annoyed with him.

The pictures don't really do it justice, she's paler than him by a fair amount but not out right white like in multiplayer. Plus I guess his eyes are gold outer iris with amber inner and hers are yellow/green outer and gold inner.

Karrem is older by several years and is an excellent archer, while Neria is training to be Keeper. Obviously since Neria and Karrem are siblings she's from Clan Lavellan and not Clan Ralaferin like Cillian. They do know him though, so they're friendly enough when it comes to interactions with him.

I'm still not sure about Moria because I'm still not certain what she really looks like honestly, I tampered a bit with a previous Inquisitor, so maybe a bit like this? Flower crown gifted to her by Luka, she loves it. An A+ long distance runner and free time ice skater/figure skater.

Other kind of useless info I'm going to add here are the following because why not, already got this much on here.

Karrems horse is the Free Marches Ranger, came with the name Sonie. Sonie knows little about personal space and very much enjoys bumping and nudging into Karrem, he's a pretty affectionate horse and Karrem actually really loves that about him.

Nerias horse is the Green Dales Feral she named Arisa. Over all she's a bit of a stand offish horse, is weary of others but seems to prefer her handler.. She tolerates Karrem but it appears she'd prefer if not Neria caring for her, it be Moria.. If the nips are any indication that is.

Moria is initially lent an Orlesian Courser named Lothar to ride but he was injured _(later Cole will prefer him as his usual horse)_. Amund later recommends she try out an Avaar trained horse and she falls in love with a Frostback Mountain Horse she names Silvio _(or Veo for short)_ she's always casting protection barriers on him because she's afraid he'll get hurt like Lothar had. 

Other things that I need to leave somewhere so that I don't forget the lines. Alistair and the Warden are married, Shale became Wynnes sort of guard. Leandra and Malcolm Amell had two sets of twins, both fraternal obviously. Garrett and Marian, Garretts the mage, Marian a rogue. Bethany and Carver. Because of the added person none of the twins died fleeing Lothering. Leandra still dies later though (can't keep everyone alive I suppose), Carver becomes a Warden but Marian is able to keep Bethany out of the Circle. Garrett and Anders run away together and Marian takes Bethany with her and Merrill to protect her clan.

Morias knowledge of the world is painfully limited honestly. She played Origins through repeatedly and only had brief access to Dragon Age II but never finished it (her friends did so she knows a bit from them but still, very very limited) and with Inquisition she played through a Bull romance and got half way through a Dorian one. So she knows when it's brought up, that Alistair and the Warden are married and that it seems Garrett disappeared with Anders. Other than her few games, her 'knowledge' or glaring _lack of it_ is aggravating to her because now she knows she could have known? But she _doesn't_ so she's almost as blind as everyone else in this. 

Also going to bring in the possible options from the Dwarven routes because there is a very staggering lack of Dwarven companions and I want more Dwarven ladies okay. So we gettin more Dwarven ladies _dammit._ So probably gonna have Brosca, Aeducan and Cadash pop up. Also a pair of Adaar twins because not everyone has to be dead just because they didn't accidentally end up the Herald/Inquisitor okay? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Leliana has been keeping tabs on Moria since the moment their friendship had formed. The closer the two get however, the more on edge it's made her in terms of the Heralds safety.

It wasn't often that he wanted to strangle any of his Advisers... Today however, he thought that he actually might.

  
  
"We worry what you speak to her about Herald, it isn't safe to divulge too mu-"

  
  
He cut Leliana off with by slamming his hands on the table between them, when the figures on the table shook with it he actually had to fight the urge to just wipe them off the map.

  
  
"Enough! I know you're aware of everything around here _Spymaster,_ your eyes and ears are_ everywhere_.. But just to humor you, Moria absolutely refuses to let me speak about what goes on in here or the inner workings of this whole shit storm of a situation with her, aside from how I feel personally or how I'm handling it.. In fact? You know the few times I've tried to get her input on anything more she's insisted that I come to you instead and voice my concerns"

  
  
He had to take am moment and tried to settle the obvious aggravation he was feeling and gave up almost instantly, he was _seething_. Enough so that he was swearing in Elven much too often. Luckily none of the people around the table decided to speak and he went on.

  
  
"Stating very insistently- and I'll say it exactly how she said it to me so maybe you'll stop watching her like some snake about to strike. 'How can you expect to trust these people on anything if you can't even voice your own concerns with them? And how can they trust you if you're not doing at least that much? Not doing so none of you will be able to build a steady foundation to continue doing the good things you've started. All of you want to make a difference and each of you bring something different to the table and instead of using that to your benefit it's just going to end up being a hindrance.. You can't expect them to make all the moves and not even attempt to meet them halfway or at least show them you're willing to... It'll just end up getting us all killed"

  
  
He was actually pretty proud of himself for being able to imitate the tone she had had with him that day. He straightened at the end and crossed his arms then simply glared at the three in front of him. Cassandra caught his attention with a slight nod and a look of contemplation on her face. And he realized then that Cassandra hadn't actually voiced or shown an agreement with Leliana. Unlike the tidy little nod of Josephine or Cullens hm of acknowledgment. Maybe the kinship they'd developed travelling back had played a part in that.

  
  
"She said that to you?"

  
  
His eyes narrowed on Cullen.

  
  
"Yes and then she decided it was a proper time to leave me by the lake to tend to her horse.. So needless to say, she was finished with our conversation.. I came to you shortly after"

  
  
Leliana sighed placing her hands against the table.

  
  
"And we're grateful that you did but, we should still continue to-"

  
  
He'd had it with this conversation and decided he'd take a more Moria like action to ending it.

  
  
_"Enough, I am done with this"_

  
  
He spun around and all but slammed the door shut behind him, figuring that Leliana could translate to the other two if she wanted but his actions alone should have been obvious enough to what he'd said.

  
  
Damn them for not listening to him about her, she was as much a companion to him as Cassandra and Varric. She'd done nothing to warrant Lelianas scrutiny, in fact she'd gone on so many missions with some of Lelianas own people that she should have proved herself already but no-.

  
  
He missed a step at the realization that Moria had been out with Lelianas people and that'd be a dangerous thing if the Spymaster suddenly decided to take action against her.. He'd have to convince Moria to only go out with groups that contained Neria and Katari from now on, there were just too many ways for an accident to happen. The woman was terrifying in her capabilities.

  
  


-

  


They all stared at the door in shocked silence. The Herald had never responded so violently. But then again, they'd never out right accused anyone he cared about of being a threat and that had been pretty much what Leliana had done. 

  


"All of that progress Leliana and you took us fifty steps back with him"

  
  
He was surprised to hear true anger in Cassandras voice.

  
  
"We cannot be too careful in this, you know what we risk"

  
  
A disgusted sound Cullen was all too familiar with and Cassandras hands were firm on the table, not too much unlike what Karrem had done earlier. Except this time, the anger was controlled.

  
  
"I understand that and I understand your.. Views on this matter but Moria has been giving as much of herself, if not more to this cause than many of our new and even some older recruits... We all know of the materials she'd been pulling in and that was before she had even had the basics of being able to defend herself if the need presented itself.. And I know you've watched her with the Herald, with our Agents.. You cannot possibly tell me that you think her to have ulterior motives after all this time.. Not with how well you see people"

  
  
Cullen watched the womans lips press thin.

  
  
"She is simply too close to the Herald to not continue watching.. Especially with how little we know of her"

  
  
Now Cassandra snorted, he noted that Josephine was pointedly trying not to look at either of them and all he could do was shake his head.

  
  
On one hand, he understand what Leliana was saying. It was logical and the safest coarse of action and on the other hand? He knew where Cassandra was coming from as well, he'd seen the Herald with Moria and how she behaved and realized that she'd managed to give him something that none of them had even thought to provide.

  
  
She'd brought to him solace in the form of a friend to turn to, that would listen and let him lean on her. She went out of her way not to add to his already large burden, happily tried to lighten it where she could but she was also reminding him that he had them on his side.. Even with the knowledge that they didn't entirely trust her.. She might have been the only person there that regularly reminded him that he wasn't only the Herald but of who he was before.

  
  
"If I may?"

  
  
They all looked up to Josephine.

  
  
"I agree that caution is advised where all things are concerned.. But we also must take into account that if not for her refusal to aide him in making decisions he was unsure about and being so adamant on him seeking our aid.. I do not believe that he would have come to us for help.. Not on his own terms certainly, he possibly may not have even considered that we would be willing to help him work out his issues regarding _anything_.. I can say with certainty that none of us really.." she paused and shook her head setting her clipboard down on the table in front of her "Perhaps an apology may be in order"

  
  
He wondered if she meant the Herald or Moria.


	9. Chapter 9

She was getting more and more anxious as time ticked by. Karrem and the others were due to arrive hours ago but still, there was no word from them on their progress or what had slowed them down. It had actually gotten to the point where Varric had tried to get her to sit with him and The Iron Bull but it felt like only moments had passed once she'd sat down with them in the tavern that her skin had crawled with agitation and worry.

  
  
No matter how hard Varric had tried to snag her attention and keep it, her mind kept going right back to the fact that the sun was setting and Karrem wasn't sitting there like he was supposed to be.

  
  
So she'd excused herself as politely as she could and went to sit on the top of the plinth at the base of the stares to watch and wait.

  
  
"I know you're worried but have patience, anything can stall a travelling party you know this"  
  
  
  
She drummed her fingers on the cold stone under her and threw a small smile in the womans direction.

  
  
"Patience has never been one of my strong suits"

  
  
She chuckled before growing serious again.

  
  
"Do not push yourself so, you've trained too hard today to strain yourself needlessly"

  
  
After a while, Neria drifted off towards the stable, probably to ask Dennet how her horse was fairing but she continued to watch the horizon.

  
  
She'd been so relieved to see the figures of horses starting in, she'd even moved to meet them halfway when it felt like time seemed to slow down a fraction as she watched the one in the lead visibly wobble on top of their horse, bringing it to a sudden halt.

  
  
He didn't fall all the way down the horse but as he lowered himself it was like his legs had rejected to hold him up any longer.

  
  
"_NERIA!_"

  
  
She crossed the space in one long flash and then she was gripping his shoulders, sagging under the weight of his armor and stumbling. She wasn't sure if Neria would have heard her but she had really hoped she had.

  
  
"Karrem?! Karrem are you okay?!"

  
  
Damp warmth trailed down the arm slipped under his own and her heart all but stopped at the sensation of it against her chilled skin.

  
  
"He's hurt!"

  
  
Sera shouted something about grabbing the crabby elf and Vivienne was coming in closer to them. She'd caught a glance of Cassandra leading her and Karrems horse away from the scene to prevent them from accidentally getting trampled.

  
  
Viviennes voice all but grated on her already frayed nerves as she spoke above her.

  
  
"He did not appear to be too seriously wounded when we finished with the bandits that jumped us"

  
  
** _Hadn't _**_appeared **t**_**_**o** be. _ **

  
  
She ground her teeth as her and continued to tug the straps of his armor loose until she could find the source of blood.

  
  
"Were you even fuckin paying attention then?!"

  
  
And why the hell wouldn't he of asked the mage for a bout of healing if he'd been injured?!

  
  
A sound of disgust from the Enchanter and she had a flash of thought that she was probably going to have to apologize to the woman in the near future for her language but right now, she was too busy gathering up her magic to heal the gash on his ribs. It wasn't horrible but he'd left it to bleed instead of tending it, who knew how much blood he'd lost by keeping his mouth shut about it.

  
  
"Da’lath’in don't yell so much"

  
  
_How dare he say that when he was barely even conscious right now?!_

  
  
"Don't you _fucking_ dare! Why wouldn't you tell them you were injured _you_ _fucking moron!_"

  
  
Magic flared with her growled outburst and she watched the edges of the gash pull in closer but knew she was definitely going to push past the limits that Neria and Solas had told her repeatedly she couldn't put strain on. Hell even the twins had stressed how dangerous it could be to push past limits saying it was just like physical strength _'The whole reason we ease into things is to strength that ability, don't push it to its breaking point'_.

  
  
She could already feel dizziness waving in on her when Neria was yanking her hands away from Karrem.

  
  
"No more magic Mora, not today"

  
  
The tone was harsh but she saw the flash of concern in her eyes before they focused on Karrem and the task at hand.

  
  
"Is anyone even paying attention?! How the hell did no one notice he was hurt?!"

  
  
Looking up she found that it hadn't just been Cassandra that had returned but standing close to them were also Cullen, Leliana and The Iron Bull.. She figured Sera would have had to of gotten to Solas, so he'd probably be a quick addition to the group.

  
  
When her eyes fell on Leliana and the other Advisers, her anger spiked even higher.

  
  
How dare they not really watch the person that they supposed were keep alive?! Run him ragged and ignore the consequences, get worried too late to do anything about it?! Their lives literally depended on his but why watch his health right until he was literally laying on the ground unconscious.

  
  
"_You three are just as bad!_"

  
  
Cullens eyes widened as she pointed at them, Josephines jaw slackened only for a moment before she brought her hand up to her mouth and Leliana, well she just watched her with arms crossed.

  
  
"How are you supposed to know anything if you don't talk to him?! No one is ever going to see the problem _until it's too damn late!_ I bet none of you even knew or _cared_ that he's better with a bow than the sword and shields you keep handing him! Who will you snag to fix the world if he just falls down on the road dead one day because he fucking looked perfectly fine!"

  
  
When she finally stopped to take a breath, her eyes blurred and the world seemed to tilt around her. She fought it for a moment and for a moment, stumbled but caught herself.  
  
  


"His clan waiting for him"  
  
  


She barely got the last of it out before black spots started to take over her vision and the breath that she'd just taken felt like it had been pulled right back out of her lungs.

  
  
"Makers breath!"

  
  
Cullens voice sounded shocked as she went down to her knees with a groan and just before darkness crept in on her, she caught the sound of Neria swearing at her.

  
  


-

  


Cullen had managed to snag Moria before she hit the ground, he'd seen her eyes unfocus just as she'd stopped her rant to them and realized exactly what was about to happen.  


  
It had actually surprised him that she'd been able to hold herself up long enough to finish off her lecture with the reminder than their Herald would want to return home once this was over.. That was if they could keep him alive that long.

  
  
Not that he really thought she as about to actually stop lecturing them, he saw the emotions play over her face as she healed the Herald and as she spoke to Neria. She'd been terrified and that terror for him had switched to anger at the people that had put him in danger.

  
  
And honestly he felt ashamed at the fact that everything she'd said had been _right_. He hadn't been watching the Herald with as much care as he should have and he'd ignored signs of exhaustion because he kept going regardless of how he looked. They needed to do better, all of them.

  
  
"That healing spell pushed her past her limit"

  
  
Another angry Elven swear and Neria moved from the Herald that The Iron Bull had picked up, to him and the woman in his arms.

  
  
"Of course she did, we've been training all day.. Working harder on offensive spells and healing.. Then Tamar and her sparred against my warning, so she was already stretched thin... And then of course Karrem would... _Argh!_ Damn the two of them, ignoring their limits so heedlessly.. It's no wonder they get along so well"

  
  
He adjusted Moria in his arms, trying to mind the armor against her.

  
  
"We should get her inside"

  
  
Intense eyes whipped up from her face to his before he watched her face soften, just a fraction when her gaze settled on the woman in his arms.

  
  
"Very well, this way"

  
  
Just because she'd been redirected, didn't mean that Nerias fury had been forgotten he realized. She was still muttering in Elven even as he carried the object of that frustration to where they were staying.

  
  
Although, he had caught Karrems name pop up repeatedly.. So it appeared she was equally pissed off at her brother as she was her friend. Which was good he thought. Or maybe not, depending on the possible verbal beating that they were sure to get once they woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually looked up stair terminology because I wanted the actual name for the base part of the stairs/steps? Did not know there was so much stuff to em okay. The newel and finial falls under wooden staircases? Plinths/Pedestals seem closest to what they are with Havens steps, even though it isn't connected to a wall? And slipping into masonry information about plinths and other things?? I gave up. But now I have a swarm of random masonry terms floating around in my brain.


	10. Chapter 10

She'd came awake so suddenly she jerked her body upright.

  
  
Where was she?! Where was Karrem?!

  
  
"Easy, you're fine"

  
  
She couldn't help but be shocked at the sight of Leliana sitting in the seat at the foot of her, er or well Tamars bed. She also couldn't help the slight tug of dread the sight brought.

  
  
"What happened, where's Karrem"

  
  
The woman looked deceptively comfortable in the chair, one foot crossed over her other knee. But she knew that she wasn't nearly as relaxed as she looked. Leliana was a damn dangerous person to be alone with if she didn't trust you.

  
  
And she was pretty much aware of her position in the womans eyes.

  
  
"The Herald is up and about already.. It seems the healing you and Neria preformed worked too well... Especially considering how you've been unconscious for two days"

  
  
_TWO DAYS?!_

  
  
She'd been out for two days?!

  
  
"Before you get up, I would like to have a word with you"

  
  
Another streak of dread but this time it was coupled with suspicion. Why did the Spymaster want to talk to her now of all times. Not in all the time she'd started taking on missions with the others did the woman speak directly to her.

  
  
The other two actually pursued her, or at least had her called to them when she was involved with things now. She'd appreciated the consideration in making sure she was aware of what certain things would involve. Cullen always went over vulnerabilities with her and her groups, Josephine would make sure they knew how to behave if certain individuals were involved.

  
  
Leliana however spoke directly to whoever was leading the party and that was never her.

  
  
Whatever expression she had must have amused her however because her lips quirked ever so slightly.

  
  
"You don't have to worry.. It isn't anything that would endanger you.. Simply about your.. Outburst"

  
  
She tried not to feel panicked at that.

  
  
  
"I'm aware I said some... Possibly curt things and may have offended several people.. I actually intended to apologize to Madame de Fer for my language as soon as I saw her again and Neria.. She's probably pissed too"

  


A pleasant and controlled smile and she was rising from the chair.

  


"You... Intended to apologize to them?"

  
  
She nodded at the questionable statement.

  


"Did you intend on apologizing to anyone else?"

  


Maybe she should have thought about it for a moment, even a second before answering immediately but she didn't. Not a single piece of her, not even to it's smallest atom thought she should apologize to anyone else she'd yelled at in her outburst.  
  
  
  
"No"

  
  
Leliana paced slightly arms behind her back and again she saw the work to look nonchalant but knew if she needed, the woman would be ready to kill in the blink of an eye. It was damn terrifying.

  
  
"Good"

  
  
Her jaw slackened.

  
  
"Ah-what?"

  
  
Abruptly the woman stopped and turned to her.

  
  
"I'm sure you're aware that you've been watched since the moment you and the Herald made a fast friendship.. We can't be too careful with this, with what we're doing and you? A stranger not knowing who he was and befriending him could have been dangerous"

  
  
She absently nodded when Leliana paused, meeting her surely confused gaze with her own very serious one.

  
  
"He's stood up for you in our meetings about it. Our own Agents are fond of you and I've still held my suspicious for your... For this deepening friendship, as platonic as it has been.. But two nights ago... Those were very real emotional and words spoken from someone that truly cares... That fear was genuine and your anger towards us was honest"

  
  
She had no idea where this was going so she just sat there, hands sitting limp in her lap.

  
  
"And you were right, we haven't been watching the Herald with as much concern as we should.. That is why I have an offer for you"

  
  


-

  


Cullen watched as Moria beat the training dummy with what he could only describe as the absolute determination to destroy the thing. She spun and kicked, slashed it with the sword she'd all but commandeered from a new recruit earlier with angry sounding mutters he could only catch bits and pieces of from where they were standing.

  
  
He also saw several of the recruits watching and obviously avoiding a decent radius around her and the object she was taking all of her frustrations out on.

  
  
"Do you think someone should... Stop her? She's scaring the recruits... And she hasn't even started using magic yet"

  
  
Lysettes voice was probably a little too amused for it's own good.

  
  
"I believe the two of you have been on good terms as of late, why not go talk to her?"

  
  
The woman snorted before shaking her head.

  
  
"I wont get within 20 paces of her right now, she's got something under her skin and I'm not risking the offer to spar with her until it's settled.. I'd suggest getting Katari or Tamar but they're out on a mission"

  
  
Looking at the recruits he sighed.

  
  
"Very well, I suppose I'll have to do it then wont I"

  
  
He approached her carefully, making sure she wouldn't be startled by his presence when she stopped and all but glared at him from over her shoulder.

  
  
"What do you want Commander"

  
  
His mouth slackened a bit at the heat there.

  
  
"I.. You seem to be out of sorts today"

  
  
She shifted, spun the blade in her hand before bringing it down on the dummy once more and he stared as the blade shimmered to life with magic, splitting the dummy from it's shoulder to where it's ribs would have been from the pole. Both edges singed from the heated blade, damn she'd taken huge strides in her combat training.

  
  
"You know, sometimes talking to people works better than murdering defenseless training dummies and terrifying some of the new recruits"

  
  
The sword was stabbed into the ground with what sounded like a growl.

  
  
"Already had a talk with one of you today, I think I'd like to hold off on the next for several weeks"

  
  
Ah shit, so that's what her anger was about.

  
  
"Leliana spoke to you?"

  
  
Moria pivoted and started to walk away stiffly from the training field towards the lake, throwing a quick motion to Lysette to over see the recruits he went after her.

  
  
"Oh yes.. I've been informed that it would be in my best interest to be the Heralds emotional support mage and report to her about _everything_"

  
  
Dammit Leliana, they'd discussed talking to her about her friendship with the Herald and whether or not she'd be able to help them come to a better understanding of one another. Not indenturing the woman into service to be a direct pipeline to the Heralds personal thoughts with hinted danger for refusal.

  
  
"Did she?"

  
  
Her voice was almost the same angry yell it had been when she'd accused them of their ignorance.

  
  
"Yes, she did now if you excuse me. I'm going to go for a run"

  
  
His hand snagged her shoulder before she could sprint away, which was good because he'd seen her take off before. She had a real knack for using fade stepping to give herself a boost but even without it, she had a quick take off and even stride. If she'd taken off, he wouldn't of been able to chase after her with his armor on.. Hell he didn't think he'd be able to keep pace with her at all if she got real serious about it.

  
  
"Wait you just woke up from over exerting yourself. It'd be too much of a risk to over do it again before your body has fully recovered"

  
  


-

  


She knew there was logic to what Cullen had told her.

  
  
She'd pushed herself too far with the training and healing spell when Karrem had come back injured.. Hell, even the small fire she'd cast on the sword earlier to cut through the practice dummy had been something she shouldn't have done.. Neria would be pissed at her for using any magic at all today so it was lucky that she was off on a mission. 

  
  
"A light jog then"

  
  
She shook off the hand on her shoulder and frowned at the expression he gave her. Was there guilt there? Why would he feel guilty for something Leliana had said to her.

  
  
"Look, what Leliana said... That hadn't originally been what we'd all agreed on, Cassandra can tell you but we decided to ask you to help us come to a better understanding with the Her- with Karrem so we can all work together more effectively"

  
  
She couldn't help the raising of her brows in her surprise. She didn't think she had heard a single one of Karrems Advisers call him by his name and that had been a direct attempt to stem the impulse. Also, she hadn't expected his voice to be so soft with the admission.

  
  
"Oh?"

  
  
He nodded before looking away to rub the back of his neck. Had this made him uncomfortable? The thought made a bit of her anger leave her, good.. Leliana had made her more than just a little bit uncomfortable herself.

  
  
"Yeah, so I'm sorry if Leliana made it seem like-"

  
  
"Like if I refused then an accident might happen?"  
  
  
  
He flinched a bit.

  
  
"She has a way about saying things doesn't she"

  
  
That was a severe understatement.

  
"Okay"

  
  
His head jerked back to face her.

  
  
"Okay?"  
  
  
  
She nodded and rubbed her hands over her arms.. Now that she wasn't fuming in anger, she could actually feel the cold in the air.

  


"I'll help you... To help him"

  
  
She didn't think he'd meant to let the smile spread on his face like it had but she realized suddenly that Cullen was one hell of an attractive person. Damn, screens also didn't show how devastatingly handsome or beautiful people could be. She'd been caught off guard with Josephines smiles as well repeatedly. It was damn good she didn't really interact with them all that much or she'd end up seriously distracted. Might even slip into a blubbering mess if given the chance.

  
  
"Thank you"


	11. Chapter 11

She decided after speaking with Cullen, she should find Vivienne and apologize to her for.. Inappropriate behavior, or at least for swearing at her. She knew the woman had taken offense to it and she honestly didn't need her to out right hate her.

  
  
Not with how well she played The Game in this world plus, it wouldn't do to have a source of magical information decide sharing their expertise because of an emotional outburst and inability to admit wrong doings decide they weren't worth the effort.

  
  
So she stopped at the tavern to warm up and then headed to the Chantry to find her. Several Chantry sisters greeted her as she passed and she smiled politely to them in response.

  
  
Then she pointedly ignored the conversation she passed about one of the women and The Iron Bull.

  
  
It wasn't as warm inside the Chantry as she'd like, she was betting some enchantments could keep out the cold if done properly but figured it was the least of everyones concerns right now. With eyes on her target she cleared her throat and keep herself what she thought was a respectful distance from someone she wasn't well acquainted with.

  
  
"Uhm.. Madam?"

  
  
There was a slight hum from the woman as she shifted from the stand she was in front of and pulled her attention from whatever book she had deposited there.

  
  
"What can I help you with dear?"

  
  
As always, the womans voice was calm and even. No hint of anger, no hint of distrust. She was starting to get overly anxious around these people. How could they school themselves so completely? Could she see through it if she had had training like The Iron Bull had? Could she see behind the masks and painted smiles? 

  
  
"Ah it's nothing Ma'am, I had just wanted to apologize for my.. Behavior, I lashed out inappropriately and-"

  
  
A slight raise of her hand, still the image of perfect control and serenity.

  
  
"I appreciate the apology Moria"

  
  
She straightened at the use of her name, she hadn't even been aware that Vivienne really knew who she was? Apparently that showed because the woman smiled at her and shifted slightly to lean more on her left leg.

  
  
"Surly you aren't surprised that I know who you are by now? The Herald speaks nothing but good things when he brings you up... Though I do admit, the thought of not just one but two apostates being so close the someone in such a position has had me concerned"

  
  
Of course it would, she was the picture of the best possible outcome for a mage in this world. Skilled, controlled and _ideal_. Looking at her you would think that all Circles were picturesque places of safety and morality for any mage. Like there weren't atrocious failures in the mix. But the idea of Karrem actively speaking about her had genuinely caught her off guard.

  
  
"I.. I didn't know he spoke of me so often?"

  
  
She nodded and motioned for her to follow her to the chairs she'd had placed in the corner she tended to frequent and after a moment of hesitation, she followed and took the second chair.

  
  
She hoped she didn't look as uncomfortable and stiff as she felt but she figured she did.

  
  
"Is that so surprising? You mean a great deal to him and in such trying times, it's good to have reliable people to depend on"

  
  
She didn't say it but she could imagine it perfectly, the words _'even if they are apostates'_ would fit ever so nicely at the end of her words.

  
  
She wasn't sure what she should say but Vivienne only paused for a moment, lowering down a tea cup she hadn't even realized that she had picked up.

  
  
"But the most important part is that it's also apparent that he means a great deal to you as well"

  
  
It took an immense amount of restraint not to react defensively at the comment.

  
  
"He's a good friend and I just what to help" she caught a slight raise of her brow and decided to tac on for good measure "He is _just_ a friend though"

  
  
Vivienne watched her for a moment, their eyes locked on to one another before she set the cup down delicately on the table beside her.

  
  
"There may be hope for you yet child"

  
  
She blinked at the woman.

  
  
"Pardon?"

  
  
She watched her stand gracefully and move back towards the stand and her book.

  
  
"You _can_ control yourself.. That is good, it'll be useful in the times to come and it will certainly help The Herald. The Inquisition is on shaky ground at best right now and in order to gain support from the Noble houses our appearance must be... _Exact_.... So far you've been nothing more than a soldier but I believe we can make you.. A bit more.. Even with the statues of apostate"

  
  
She sat listening to the woman draw on, occasionally she'd flip to a new page of the book and others she'd look to her to make sure she was paying attention to the impromptu lesson on proper etiquette.

  
  
She was honestly just.. Well.. Shocked?

  
  
"You have good posture dear, a pretty face and more importantly a good presence.. If we dress you right.."

  
  
She tried not to let her jaw slacken as her words ended and she looked, thoughtful? But honestly, it was just about beyond her right now.

  
  
What was Vivienne getting at? She was a scout at most, a healer at best. She was a _background_ character! What was all of this about posture and conversational etiquette?

  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I follow Madam.. What exactly are you talking about?"

  
  
She was tsked.

  
  
Vivienne honest to god tsked at her as she fully turned to her and crossed her arms. She half expected the Enchanter to tap her foot in impatience too. The image of her and Solas as exasperated teachers quickly flashed in her mind. Both had the ability to make you feel two feet tall and dim witted like several teachers she had had growing up.

  
  
"Your potential child, we're talking about potential here"

  
  
_What?!_

  
  


-

  


She was losing her mind.

  
  
It had been three weeks since her and Viviennes conversation... They'd had several more, despite her attempts to avoid the woman. She'd even taken to fleeing to Solas a couple times, which was something Varric had noted with amusement one night.

  
  
But still, Madam de Fluer always had someone track her down and she was starting to think that Leliana or Josephine had had a hand in it.

  
  
Maybe both of them because every time it happened, she was taught a little bit more about Orlesian customs, more about Nobility and how to conduct herself in a 'proper setting'.

  
  
Had Karrem gotten these lessons? Because if he had, she understood how he to managed to stretch his outings to extend for several weeks.

  
  
She was getting stir crazy with being stuck in Haven. She'd only seen her friends a few times and once she scoured the place for a sign of them, she learned that all of them had been sent out on missions.

  
  
Without her.

  
  
Every single one of them and no one had even gone to tell her.

  
  
Part of her was hurt at the action, Katari and Neria always, _always_ let her know when they were going out. Rion and Tamar almost always asked her if she wanted to tag along or if she had any potions or poultices that they could take with them. Luka would often try to bribe her to join, not that a bribery was needed, she liked the outings usually.

  
  
So the moment she realized that literally not a single one of the groups she worked with were in Haven, along with the fact that Karrem had come and gone without her knowledge and collected Vivienne, Blackwall and Cassandra?

  
  
She was livid and there was only one place she could go to get it sorted out.

  
  
A quick inquiry around the camp and she learned at all three Advisers were together, which meant they were probably inside the war room. She'd never gone into the room herself, never even thought she should if she was honest with herself.

  
  
It wasn't a place for her to be but enough was enough. She was tired of the lessons and after so much time being sent out with her friends for them to not come to her? Something had been said, someone had made an order.

  
  
She barely broke her stride walking through the Chantry, she did however smile politely at Mother Giselle as she passed before she knocked twice on the door.

  
  
There was a choir of reply that she ignored, she hadn't knocked for permission, she had knocked to announce herself and then she was pushing the door open and all but slamming it behind her.

  
  
"Every group I work with has been sent out.. Without me.. Every. Single. One for three weeks.. I want to know why"  
  
  


She was impressed with the control she kept over her voice, it was even and official sounding. Even if there was still just a twinge of the anger she was feeling in it, it wasn't out right outrage.

  
Maybe her lessons with Vivienne were actually doing something for her.  
  
  


Josephine and Cullen looked to Leliana so she focused her gaze on the woman as well. Apparently she'd been right.

  
"Neria requested that you be removed from rotation for 6 weeks... To recover from your exertion and as a punishment for not heeding her warning"

  
Fists clenched at her side she exhaled slowly. Dammit Neria, couldn't she have just yelled at her? She knew she'd lectured her brother.

  
"And it was agreed.. Without consulting me"  
  
  


The woman nodded curtly but it was Cullen that spoke next.

  
"It was.. She also requested for The Herald to receive similar punishment but because of... His statues and importance... But he agreed you should take the time to rest"

  
Right, it wasn't like they could ground the Herald of fucking Andraste and the only one with the ability to close rifts to Haven now could they. How could he of thought she'd just willingly remain here, just idle? Useless?

  
She was going to pull out her hair if the next three weeks were going to go like this.. Maybe she could sneak off and track down her people to.. She glared at the table and the figures on it.. No she wouldn't be able to find them, not without knowledge of where they'd been sent and what they were facing there.  
  
  


"Dammit all"

  
  
Had Cullen just chuckled? Her eyes whipped up to his face only to find him looking away from her, face suspiciously blank.

  
  
"Perhaps Adan could use your assistance?"

  
  
She was surprised at the relief the query Josephine had supplied brought. Right, she hadn't been going out to fight demons this whole time. Originally she'd made herself useful in any way she could.  
  
  
  
She excused herself much more politely than she had announced her visit.. A glance at the Mother and she paused.

  
  
"Mother Giselle?"

  
  
She turned to her with a kind smile.

  
  
"Is there anything you may need from the area? Elfroot maybe?"

  
  
She looked to think about it before nodding.

  
  
"There may be some things the Sisters and I could use, yes.. I could write up a small list if it would be okay?"  
  
  
  
She tired not to look too eager, right now she needed anything to get some distance from the walls and the possibility that even with Vivienne gone, someone would snag her for lessons today.  
  
  
  
"Absolutely"

  
  
In the end, she hadn't been able to get away without an escort somehow. But with all the possibilities, she guessed her company could be worse. Sera was a bit hard for her to handle at first but her and Luka had some similarities that sometimes made her smile to herself.

  
With her company she decided that mounts would be best, even if they were just walking beside them.

  
"That uppity Enchanter isn't gonna get ya all"

  
She watched her waver her fingers dramatically in her direction, a look of clear disgust on her face. It was obvious Sera didn't like the woman. She was one of those stuck up Nobles she wasn't too fond of. But she frowned at the implication.

  
"She says I have a look about me that we can use"

  
  
Sera looked at her for a moment before groaning a little bit.

  
  
"She ain't wrong, you can look hoity but you also get flamin mad and show it. None of those tight breeches would do that ya'know? Just don't go an get all"

  
Another dramatic hand flailing in her direction and she couldn't help but laugh at it.

  
"I don't really fancy finding a jar a bees in my tent Sera, don't worry"

  
The blonde grinned at her in response.

  
  
They walked the forest mostly talking about nonsense and Seras Red Jenny schemes. All while they gathered anything that would be useful. It'd been a while since she'd gone and farmed up near Haven. Mostly, her and the others would scrounged up stuff in the Hinterlands where their missions took place.

  
She'd been surprised that that had been the only place they'd get sent out to but then she realized it was probably because she was still learning and the Hinterlands, even with the war was safer than say, the Fallow Mire at the moment.

  
By the time they returned, both mounts had several sacks filled with herbs. Each with a different colored tie on them.

  
"Can you drop the black and red tied bags off at Adans?"

  
Sera grumbled but took the bags before she started for the gate, she'd made it only a couple steps before pausing.

  
"Aye, how about I show ya a little bit about shootin? Since you're stuck here an all"

  
  
She stopped untying her own sacks and looked back over to her. What was the harm in learning how to handle a bow properly?

  
"Sure why not?!"

  
The elf grinned, raised the small sacks in her hands briefly before jogging up the steps two at a time.

  
"Later then!"

  
She watched her disappear before tugging the sacks free completely. The yellowish tie went to Mother Giselle and she'd deposit the dark blue one in Karrems lodge on the way.


	12. Chapter 12

Dealing with the Avvar had been one hell of a chore.  


  
That and the incessant bickering between Solas and Vivienne? He figured he shouldn't have stopped in the way back through to grab the reinforcements. The two got along like cats and dogs.. Or he supposed, a proud apostate and an even more proud circle mage.  


  
Cassandra wore a similar look to what he knew his had to of been due to the annoying back and forth. So when he spotted the gates of Haven getting closer, he found himself urging Sonie to go a bit faster.  


  
Maybe he could find Moria and get a drink, rant about how the mages were bickering and see if she had any ideas aside from permanently keeping them apart to end it.  


  
Apparently, luck was on his side because Moria was striding towards them. He grinned as he dismounted and passed the reins over to a recruit and headed towards her with a happy shout.  


  
"Moria!"

  
  
He hadn't seen the anger in her eyes until it was too late though. In one alarmingly swift movement, she'd snagged his arm, twisted and brought her knee behind his own and then the world was flipping over.

  
  
Or to be more accurate, he was flipping over. She'd used her own momentum to redirect his and now he was laying on his back, wind stripped from his lungs at the impact and shock of it all.

  
  
"HOW DARE YOU AGREE TO GROUNDING ME!"

  
  
He wheezed, he might have heard The Iron Bull and Blackwall chuckle from the direction he'd come. Along with an out right burst of manic sounding laughter from where ever Sera was.

  
  
"M-mora look I"

  
  
She was leaning over him, arms on her hips staring angrily down at him. That was when he caught a flash of movement behind her. For a split second his heart stopped and then he realized it wasn't a threat, Neria was coming at them.

  
  
"Don't_ 'Mora look'_ me, you go and almost die on us and then agree that I shouldn't leave Haven? And then you go off and so does every group I work with! Did I ever get an explanation to why you hadn't brought attention to being hurt?! No! You just up an-"

  
  
Morias eyes widened as a shocked shout cut off her lecture. One moment she'd been leaning over him, the next she'd been knocked do the ground with what he knew had to of been a well placed mind blast.

  
  
They both looked up to find Neria walking towards them with even more anger on her face than there had been on Morias when she'd come at him. Instantly the woman beside him was scrambling onto her hands and feet with muttered curses of _'shitfuckshit'_ and looked like she was about to take off when ice snagged one of her ankles and then wrapped around her.

  
  
He watched it all happen with what had to been a dumbfounded look on his face.

  
  
On one hand, he was reveling in the fact that Moria had gotten similar treatment to what she'd done to him and on the other hand? He knew his sister was going to come down on him too, if the cold that wrapped around him as well said anything about it.

  
  
"Who do you think _you_ are, lecturing him on recklessness when you're no better"

  
  
Her grey eyes widened as she looked up at Neria, mouth hanging open for a split second before it closed and reopened.

  
  
"Neria I-"

  
  
This was surreal to him, if it kept up he was going to join Seras now hysterical laughter in the distance.  


  
"No! There is barely a leg to stand on between the both of you I swear.. Karrem wipe that look off of your face"  
  
  


Creators knew he would if he could but just the image of this situation had him choking down laughter. What would the recruits think?! He cast a glance over at the tents and found Cullen standing there watching them. Several stood by with wide eyes and slightly panicked looks, Cullen just looked like he couldn't believe the lot that he'd been stuck with.

  
  
He started laughing before he could help it.  


  
He was the Herald of Andraste and what most people would assume was a normal recruit had flipped him on his ass and within seconds of said recruit laying into him.. The Heralds known sister appears, not to defend him but to flip the offending party on her ass as well and lay into the both of them with just as much fervor.   


  
"Karrem! I'm serious here, Moria is right about one thing in all this and that's the fact that you didn't tell anyone you needed healing.. Moria stop struggling the ice isn't going to let up until I let it and I have a lot to say to the two of you so you better settle in"

  
  
They both sat there, her literal captives as she verbally tore into them, alternating between lecturing them in Elven and not. Every time she switched he found Moria staring at him in confusion as her angry words were directed to her in the language she didn't understand.

  
  
"She.. She does know that I don't? Whats the point if I don't understand her?"  
  
  
  
Her words were cut off by an angry swear and her head whipped back up to face his sister surprisingly obedient for not knowing Neria had just told her to _'face her while she spoke'_.. She might not have understood the words but his sister was definitely getting the fact that she was angered at them and worried across even without word of understanding. The tone alone held more of the meaning than the words themselves he figured. They'd scared her and she was mad at them.

  
  
"You think she'll keep this up for much longer?"  
  
  
  
He barely heard Varrics comment and realized that they still very much had an audience. Bull and him stood by, watching them clearly amused, Vivienne he realized had drifted away with her mount towards the stables but she was definitely throwing them disapproving glances. Sera had apparently lost interest and was no where to be seen but in her place, Leliana and Josephine stood watching them not far from Cullen and his men.

  
  
A glance towards Moria and he found genuine guilt on her face.  
  
  
  
"Look Neria I didn't exactly plan on _not_ listening to you, you know I always take your advise seriously.. I wouldn't of blasted past any limit I have if not for _someone_, coming in injured and scaring the shit out of me"  
  
  
  
Nerias gold green eyes and Morias gray ones fell on him practically in sync and he frowned.

  
  
"Look I just wanted to get back, I didn't think it was that bad okay"  
  
  
  
He saw his sisters eyes soften, only by a fraction and Moria pushed out an angry hard breath. In the end, Neria let them go with the promise that if either of them pulled anything like that again, that she'd personally, kick their asses.

  
  
"I think I need a drink"  
  
  
  
Moria practically grunted next to him as she ran her hands over her arms and shook out her legs. It was cold enough outside but he figured that being trapped in ice for well over 20 minutes for his sisters lecture hadn't done well for either of their muscles.  
  
  
  
"You're treating this time"  
  
  
  
He shook his head while she walked away.  


  
  


-

  


  
  
She was on her third mug of ale when Seras infectious laugh bounced off the walls around them.   
  
  
  
"The look on yer faces! Bout pissed myself yea? Who would have expected someone turnin the Herald over on his ass like that! The recruits-"  
  
  
  
She devolved into another small fit of laughter.  
  
  
  
And then when her eyes moved to _her_, her speech turned into almost incomprehensible gibberish between out right laughter. She was doing it so hard the elf was practically folded over on herself trying to talk through it, only to have Bulls hand wack her on the shoulder as he joined in on the laugh.

  
  
"No kidding, don't think I've seen anyone realize how fucked they were so quickly. Maybe if you'd been just a little bit quicker on your feet you could have avoided being caught by the ice"

  
  
It was all good humored teasing and she found she couldn't actually hold it against them. Thinking about how it all looked from their perspective, it must have been hilarious. Someone had dared to attack the Herald of Andraste and then his sister had appeared as if to save the day, only to do the same damn thing to them.

  
  
"To be fair I didn't expect to be thrown to the ground okay"

  
  
Karrem choked on his drink and sputtered before his wide eyes came up to meet hers.  
  
  
  
"And you think I did?! I was gearing up for a hug and what happens? Suddenly I'm head over ass and staring at the sky!"

  
  
Seras laughter had dwindled a little bit, only to come back in full force at Karrems bewildered tone and she couldn't help but start laughing with her this time.   
  
  
  
"I didn't know how to get the point across... I guess I should work on my conversational skills... Though Neria wasn't much better at first, she did actually talk though"  
  
  
  
A psh sound from Karrem before he took a drink and Blackwall chuckled into his own.. Looking at him though, she stopped suddenly serious. 

  
  
"But seriously Karrem, do anything like that again and I might actually kill you"  
  
  
  
Surprisingly, he nodded.

  
  
"Neria said the same thing more or less, so you better be careful too"

  
  
She remained with them in the tavern for much longer than she normally did but it was nice, listening to Karrem and his companions, joking with Sera and Varric. She even found herself laughing with Blackwall more than once at some comments. Eventually, Rion and Tamar had joined them with two new members of the group they introduced as Thornton and Hall.

  
  
Both archers and both apparently would be working with her and the others in their rotation, so they wanted to get her out into the training field with them within the next few days so they could all get a feel for how one another worked. Which meant she was hopefully, going to get swept back up in the full of things.

  
  
She hadn't stopped the training like she'd been told to, stating that she wasn't going to up and stop it all and the Advisers had agreed so long as there was no strenuous magic casting. That way it still fell within the 'agreement' that Neria and Leliana had struck up.

  
  
So she kept up her morning runs and took Sera up on her offer to teach her a bit about handling bows. Not going out on missions for so long however, had made her remember how much she missed the ice and skating. So she'd added her previous stretches to her morning routine and had gone to Harritt with the question on if he could provide her with some custom made shoes. Maybe within the month she'd be able to skate once more.

  
  
She wondered if it was even a thing here, Harritt hadn't looked at her sketch with more than the eyes of someone figuring out how to work with what he was provided. Would it be strange for people to see her on the ice with bladed shoes? Surly they at least ice skated in the winter, figure skating however she thought might be a bit of a stretch.

  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon then?"  
  
  
  
She nodded to Rion with a bit of a mischievous smile.   
  
  
  
"No predawn sparring?"  
  
  
  
The mage groaned and shook his head.  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna need a bit more sleep than that after our last mission" he took in her look and raised his hands defensively "I'll fill you in on it tomorrow"


	13. Chapter 13

She heard the argument before she could see the people doing said.. Arguing, she doubted either of them would agree to the term.  
  


It was obvious that they were attempting to not.. But the way they kept firing off insults and ranting at one another? They'd claim a friendly disagreement.

  
It still counted as an argument to her though.

  
She was surprised however to come upon Belinda and Sidony being the perpetrators of the ruckus. Sitting on crates and on the ground around the recruits tents were several others of the group, just watching everything transpire. Katari was there, Luka was tinkering with some contraption and she noted that Rion, Korbin and Tamar were standing not too far away.

Cillian, Neria and Argent weren't there but she figured that was because they were off on a mission for Leliana. Which might of been why this was happening in the first place, Cillian had a knack for defusing things before they escalated too far. She caught a glimpse Cullen who was watching the two from a distance and redirected to come up beside him. She'd managed to mediate some arguments between Korbin and Tamar a couple times so far but usually it involved some cheap bets and the promise of alcohol. She wasn't sure how Cillian managed without her tactic but he did.

  
"How long have they been at it?"

  
A grunt and she figured she knew the answer without really getting one.

  
"Too long then.... Okay hold on"

  
She caught the quizzical look he threw her before she was fade stepping and ended up right between the two.

  
They both registered her at the same time and she thought she might have heard Katari shout something about them_ 'being in trouble'_ before she snagged both of their arms and practically dragged them with her.

  
"Lets go you two"

  
They followed but both practically stumbled with slight resistance and spoke against whatever she apparently had planned.. She actually hadn't planned anything until the moment they mentioned not wanting to spar today and then she decided that was exactly what they were going to do.

"It's me against the two of you"  
  
  
The Templar gawked at her.

  
"Surly not!"

  
She didn't let the woman say another word before the ice beneath her feet was raising and she was forced to throw herself away from the spell.

  
"Makers breath! You're serious?!"

  
Sidony was snagging her staff and hopping away from her spot as if on impulse. Which was good because she had been about to pull the same trick on the Necromancer if she stood still for much longer.

  
"Absolutely, if I get either one of you down for more than 60 seconds both of you are stuck as runners for the next month.. Guess you can pick the outcome if it's reversed"

  
She'd said that loud enough that she had hoped Cullen would hear it. A quick glance up and she caught a brisk nod, Belinda made a sound of shock at it and Sidony was objecting just as loudly.

  
"Now come on if you have the energy to bicker, you have the energy to get your asses kicked"

  
A loud_ 'whoop'_ reminded her that other members of their team rotation were close by and she smiled with a flourished little bow in their direction.

  
"With audience commentary of course"

-

Bull had known she was up to something the moment she'd issued the challenge and he figured the two on one would be entertaining enough to settle in and watch.

  
He hadn't expected Katari, Luka or Korbin to move in and start.. Well, reading her opponents to her from the sidelines.. Both the Templar and the Necromancer were getting more and more frustrated at the woman as the match went on.

  
One would go for her while the other had her attention and then Luka would shout a quick_ 'on your left Mora!'_ and the attempt would be for naught as she fade stepped away and around the two of them. There had been a couple close calls but so far, Belinda had snagged Sidony by the scruff of her robe and all but hauled her up before anyone could shout out the time had run out. Moria was proving to be much quicker on her feet and defensive attacks than he'd expected.  
  
  
He was actually impressed at her out right tenacity with the spar match. She wasn't holding back with her friends and he could appreciate what she was trying to do over all.

  
Force the two to rely on one another, get them as close to the same page as possible and negate the risk that their squabble would affect their abilities on a mission. Possibly endangering any of their lives.

  
He could also appreciate the improvement in her over all abilities, she'd been training hard to expand as a mage but she'd also been determined to strengthen herself and work on more roguish skills. She wasn't a master, not even close but she also wasn't an unseasoned fighter any more.  
  
  
  
There was a cheer from Luka as Moria danced away from Belinda with an almost sing song voice of _'oh so close'_ and fade stepped away from an attack sent at her from Sidony and he found himself grinning. There was an underlying grace to her already, good fluid movements and sharp reflexes. He watched as she ducked and twirled away from the training sword that someone had tossed Belinda and he was even more sure.. His money would go towards dance but he hadn't been able to prove it yet.

  
"I don't even think the majority of them know they're actually friends now"

  
He chuckled at the Commanders voice.

  
Nah, he was pretty sure they didn't know either.. He'd watched them when they showed up and it had been more then obvious that several of them weren't too keen on one another but after Moria was worked into their rotation, small things started to change.  
  
  
It seemed like many of them had struck up a sort of truce in her presence.. Over time though, the truce when with her had slipped into something more akin to companionship even in her absence.  
  
  
"Don't tell them that, you might spark another impromptu sparring match"  
  
  
This time it was Cullens turn to chuckle that was until he tensed and he turned in time to see Sidony appear behind Moria staff ready to strike while Belinda went to go for her legs.  
  
  
  
They both watched as the woman twisted right to avoid Belinda from taking out her legs and leap using the womans back like a spring board. They both gaped as she vanished the moment her feet touched the ground and then reappeared behind Sidony. A second later, ice had Belinda anchoring her to the ground and she had Sidony tossed away from her with a flick of her wrist and magic.  
  
  
  
"No one told me she was taking lessons from the damn assassin!"

  
Kataris laugh bellowed into the air at Belindas outburst and the sound of it echoed through the air not much unlike thunder and Moria was dusting off her legs, face flushed from the exertion and a look of possibly pleasant surprise on her face.  
  
  
Apparently, her maneuver had also been a sort of surprise to her as well.  
  
  
She was grinning as Katari strode to meet her but didn't even have a chance to talk before the Qunari had hoisted her up over his shoulder with a victorious sound while she almost squealed at the treatment.  
  
  
"Ari!"

  
He continued laughing as he walked back towards them. The group falling in beside and behind him.

  
"You see that Commander? Didn't I tell you she was getting damn good! We've been working on that for weeks now!"

  
Cullen was nodding, not too much like someone awestruck his mouth slightly agape still.

  
"You did"

  
He continued boasting to Lysette as she and the others approached, despite the woman he was boasting over attempts to free herself from his hold and her angry sounding demands to be put down_ 'immediately'_. That part had been a pretty decent sounding growl.

  
"If only she had a bit more bulk huh, she'd take up some good warrior tricks too"  
  
  
  
He watched her face scrunch up and her fists ball against the mans back to prop herself up. He was actually surprised she was still kicking her legs considering the good grip her captor had on her hips.

  
"Dammit Ari put me down already!"

  
Her eyes met his when the man shifted away and he couldn't help but laugh at the exasperated look on her face, or at how she narrowed her eyes at him as if she was accusing him for not lending a hand. So all he did was shrug at the expression, which lead to an alarmingly Cassandra sounding disgusted noise.

  
_"Katari I swear I will set you on fire if my feet aren't on the ground in-_"  
  
  
  
A grunted acknowledgement and suddenly she was standing on her own two feet, his big hands patting her shoulder once before she practically huffed and straightened her clothes. She was glaring at him from the mess being upside down and tossed about a bit had caused of her hair but he could see the affection there.  
  
  
  
Watching them he realized, was a lot like watching The Chargers interact.


	14. Chapter 14

Varric watched as their Herald.. He paused... No, right now he supposed he was actually watching Karrem as he threw his head back and laughed so hard the woman beside him actually startled and threw him a weary look.

"Karrem?!"

Instead of answer, he simply shook his head and leaned down in order to rest his forehead against her shoulder, body still shaking from his laughter.

"Karrem what the hell are you laughing about"

Morias voice held the slightest edge to it, like she knew exactly what he was losing it over and didn't like it one bit.

  
  
  
"I just keep seeing the look on that Noblemans face!"

She slightly shook her head, eyes a little wide at the comment.

"Stop it, if this keeps up I bet Josephine and Vivienne will rain down on me for it!"

Now he was overtly curious.

"What exactly did our Moria do exactly?"

She cast him a quick glare before picking back up the sweet potato she'd snagged to eat and ignored Karrem as he divulged into an almost giggling sounding fit. That sound alone had Varric grinning, who would of thought that The Herald would giggle.

"Okay listen to this... You know that one snooty guy that's been badgering on and on about ever possible thing he could hate?"

It took him a moment to think about it, there had been several different _notable_ people he could direct that too but one of them in particular.. Yes, he figured that they were talking about the guy he'd heard ranting about the_ 'atmosphere'_ of the place and the_ 'deplorable'_ stench near the stable among other outrageous things.

"The one that hates the horses?"

A vigorous nod from the elf and an almost silent snort from Moria as she rolled her eyes.

"Yea that one. Wears the nauseatingly green yellow fluffy pants and all that.. Well he'd come at me yesterday to complain about the food and Moria was there.. She so kindly redirected his complaints to herself with such grace you would have thought Josephine had appeared to save me"

He paused for a moment to throw a wicked grin at her before straightening dramatically in his chair and when he spoke again, he knew he was imitating her voice the best he could.

"I do so apologize for any feelings of discontent my Lord.. But as you can see the Herald is trying hard to bring in better items to make his and the Inquisitions valued guests more at ease here.. Though he's been waylayed repeatedly in order to ensure our safety... It is the most important part of his job after all.. Keeping us safe"

Varric snorted.

"The man was instantly soothed by her attention and... _Understanding_.. I'm pretty sure he just wanted someone to complain at that would smile and nod and comment on how unfair it was to someone of such great status was being subjected to such treatment"

Another slight groan from Moria had both of them smiling at her. Apparently she was just as fond of him as the rest of them had become since his all too flourished arrival.

"If it went so well, why are you so concerned about Ruffles descending on you?"

Karrem was out right laughing again.

-

_Lord WhatsHisFace_, God she'd been so fed up with listening to the man fire off complaint after complaint ever since he'd arrived.. And for him to decide to use Karrem for it? She'd been beyond outraged but had swallowed it down with a polite smile not unlike one she would have given out when working as a cashier.

How dare he waste his valuable time.

So she'd decided to redirect his attention onto herself and slipped into what she knew was _'retail mode'_, which meant the customer was always right. Appease their anger with understanding and gentle words, make them feel valued and important._ Their opinions mattered after all._

She had planned on distracting him enough that Karrem could just slip away from them as the man started to rant. Instead she'd caught several glances of him just out of the Lords sight as they walked towards the Chantry. Over all she realized, he hated everything but the most recent transgression brought upon him was the state of the food he had been given.. Though having a willing body listen to him, he'd been relatively soothed. Especially when she'd stated that she would personally see that it would never happen again.

Vivienne and Josephine would have been thrilled with the way she had handle the situation.. At first...

"If it went so well why are you so concerned about Ruffles descending on you"

She cringed a bit at the question, a look to Karrem and she found him sitting there expectantly.. And she realize that it was now her turn to talk about the ordeal.

"Well... He was..._ Unhappy_ with the food he'd been served because 'Don't you know who I am'... So I went to the cook and said that his meals weren't to be delivered to him at all"

Varrics laugh echoed all around them immediately.

"You didn't?!"

She nodded at the drink in her hands and Karrem was urging her on with chuckled _'go on go on'_ she sighed and continued.

"I did and when he came to find me the next day with demands about where his meal had been. I informed him that I couldn't possibly let the same transgression to occur again and allow such low quality food to be brought before him... I _knew_ who he_ was_ after all"

Karrems outright laughter joined in with the dwarves in full force.

"I expect either one of them to have me collected and marched into Josephines office any day now"

She doubted either one of them would be too happy with her.. Sure the first part had been done with the delicate touch both were hounding her to adopt and once she'd realized that what they meant was absolute polite hospitality, it'd been easy to pull on the act of working in retail.. It was damn annoying but she'd done it and they'd been happy with her and the improvement on the rare times she'd conversed with their _'important people'_ or the few times she'd gone with Karrem and his group and ended up stuck with some dignitary or another.

Her.. Passive aggressive strike out at the Lord however... She wasn't really sure how they'd react.

"Lady Moria?"

She still wasn't used to being referred to as a 'Lady' but both Vivienne and Josephine had decided that it would be proper. Because lately, her looking proper was as important as Karrem knowing the finer workings of Orlesian culture and appearing completely unbiased in his dealings with everything aside from fixing the world.

Looking up, she found a familiar face standing near the table they were at. One of Josepines people she thought.

"Leliana and the others would like your company in the war room"

Immediately she raised her ale and finished it in a couple long gulps. Yeah, she figured it was just the right amount of time for the Lord to get word to the right people about his treatment and for the leaders of the whole thing to decide she needed a talking to.

"Lets get this over with shall we?"

The first five minutes of standing awkwardly in the too dark room was spent listening to Madam de Fer and Josephine read off the parchments they both had... Though the words were different on both, it was clear they were both written from the Lord in question and given to each of them to ensure his grievanceswere heard loud and clear.

She didn't however, expect the quiet snickers from Cassandra as the claims were read, nor the out right laughter from Cullen when it was finished.

"What did you do with the Lords meal?"

She shrugged and ignored the heated look from Vivienne and met Lelianas controlled gaze.

"He wouldn't have wanted it given his previous complaint so I split it up between several scouts I knew wouldn't mind the extra portions"

Cullen was straight up grinning at her, Josephine simply looked a bit exasperated and Vivienne, well she was trying not to look at the woman much. She just stood there, arms behind her back as officially as she could. This was an official meeting after all, she was going to act accordingly because Vivienne was there and she at least had to show she knew how to behave when the situation called for it.

"Aside from... Your later actions, the Lord cannot really say much in way of anger at this... You informed him you would personally take care of the situation and... Well.._. You did.._ In a manner of speaking.. It just wasn't in the way that he had wanted"

Was there amusement in the womans voice? She definitely didn't miss the stifled smile as she shook her head before looking down at the board in her hands.

"I've been getting tired of that mans constant complaints.. Maybe now he will keep them to himself more until he decides to leave"

She risked a small smile over at the Seeker at the comment but it quickly vanished at the sound of Vivienne clearing her throat.

"We are lucky that the shock of his food not arriving over ruled the want to retaliate... Dear if I had know you would be so adept in such a... _Way of diplomacy_, I may have recommended you to be of more use with the visiting dignitaries"

She couldn't help but stare at the woman.. Was that... Was that a _compliment_?! It didn't hold the normal aggravation that she was used to and Lelianas thoughtful sound had her turning back towards the main trio in what she could only think was mild shock.

"It is possible that we have over looked some of your potential in our caution"


	15. Chapter 15

They had decided that she wouldn't be 'punished' for her maneuver with Lord _WhatsHisFace_... But she quickly realized that maybe they hadn't really meant it.  


  
Because what she had been doing the past four days had been nothing but a sort of strange torture.

  
  
She'd been 'assigned' some new dignitaries upon their arrival and she was to look after them, they were to come to her about complaints and issues and she was supposed to deal with it. Always under the watchful eyes of Vivienne however.

  
  
It was a type of hell that she hadn't even known she could fall into honestly.

  
  
Wake up each morning to a complaint about the sleeping arrangements, the cold, the breakfast served to them. More hushed ones while they followed her to the training field for her morning routine, various whispered things directed towards the Commander. Then walk through the rest of the day with other various complaints and close it out with assuring them that their 'advise' would make it to the Advisers before the patrol shift.

  
  
And boy did she make sure the complaints were turned in, each and every muttered curse and comment on quality. Every murmur of offense. It was written down with such determination she should have been surprised.

  
  
That was until she remembered that she'd be dropping the small piles onto the desks of the people that had decided she was going to be assigned as a go between. She split the information up between each person that she thought they should go to.

  
  
Comments on Inquisition gear and recruits, Cullen. Comments on food and lodgings, Josephine. At first she hadn't been sure what to give Leliana but then she'd caught a passive aggressive comment about the Herald and she realized, any comments that she thought should warrant attention would go to her.

  
  
  
She took notes of it all with a clip board of her own, gifted to her by Sera the second day of the hellish experience.... So she was relatively sure one of Josephines had gone missing when she hadn't been looking.

  
  
  
She even included the silly things, like how one woman stared at Cullen for a good minute and a half without blinking before sighing about his 'handsome features'. How the same woman muttered quietly about how Leliana seemed 'odd and distant' and how one of the noblemans young sons had declared to her one morning in tears that he was_ 'in love with Lady Montilyet!'_ and read her the poem he'd written before scarfing down his breakfast and promptly forgetting about it the moment he spotted a cat to play with.

  
  
Needless to say, she usually had a good little bundle each night for the lot of them. If they didn't regret the decision by the end of the week, then she was just going to have to try harder.

  
  
She bid her 'charges' good night with a polite little bow and then immediately went to her shared lodge to begin scribbling down the days complaints. It was the only solace the past few days, knowing that she was going to force the people that put her in this situation to read what she had had to deal with.

  
  
"Mora, you look a little... Devilish right now what are you doing?"

  
  
She cast a quick look up at Belinda, surprised that she'd come in from the training field so early. Especially since she'd taken to helping train the new recruits when not out with the others.

  
  
"Just writing down the breathless comments from that one Counts daughters about the Commander while training"

  
  
Her noise scrunched up in a way that she had to admit was a bit cute on the woman. Clearly the woman wasn't as thrilled about this as she was personally.

  
  
"Why would you do that?"

  
  
Leaning back in the chair she sat the charcoal she'd stolen down and grinned at her.

  
  
"Because I believe it was noteworthy information that may be useful later of course! Not at all because I need some form of revenge for having to listen to it myself"

-

"Makers breath, why does she keep doing this!"  
  
  
  
Cullen dropped the more than two inches of neatly tied papers onto the desk in front of him with an aggravated sigh. On the top of the first one was a message to_ 'have the ribbon returned to sender'_ it was probably an expensive one no doubt. Each of them got their own color apparently. His was a dark red, Josephines was gold and Lelianas was a shade of purple.. The damn woman had gone and spent good money on the things that she used to wrap up her infuriating messages and 'updates'.

  
  
The problem was, none of them could ignore even a single one she wrote them. Each one would mostly contain nothing of great importance but she had this knack for slipping in actual useful information within them. So he had to hazard the ones where nobles 'swooned' over him in order to reach a bit about how some genuinely good advise given by one of the guards protecting whichever Noble she was with.  
  
  
  
His only solace was that ot wasn't just him, Josephine and Leliana had found similar patterns to their _'reports'_ as well.

  
  
The problem with the patterns was that she changed up the formatting of her letters in no particular way, way too often to figure out what the actual pattern was. It was basically chaos in the form of writing.

  
  
They had to read them all.  
  
  
  
_Every damn last one of them._  
  
  
  
"I suspect she's getting revenge for assigning her to some people... But there_ has_ been good information she's collected... She has a good suspicious eye for things that some might not find questionable... Even if she has a better talent for filling the pages with... Less than important information all of it is directly relevant to each person we've passed on to her"  
  
  
  
A talent for filling pages with less than important information. That was one way for saying it.  
  
  
  
"If I have to read about any other comment on my 'rakishly good looks' or 'hauntingly beautiful eyes' I might lose my mind"  
  
  
  
There was a slight giggle from Josephine.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, sometimes she writes her own thoughts on things to me. They've been sound suggestions worth looking into- _Oh!_"  
  
  
  
Leliana and him both looked up to the Ambassador in question. Who was scanning the paper with a surprisingly warm smile on her face, he'd definitely never looked at any of her reports like that.. Why did Josephine get ones that made her smile? He only got ones that made him want to pull out his hair or never be seen in the light of day by people with eyes ever again.  
  
  
  
"One of the Counts sons wrote a poem about me and read it to her! She included it and how he apparently cried about his love.. Until he'd been distracted by a cat mere moments later"  
  
  
  
Leliana accepted the offered paper and shook her head after a moment.  
  
  
  
"He's got some talent with words for only being six"  
  
  
  
He groaned at the women and continued to ruefully go through his own pile.


	16. Chapter 16

"Varric I can't keep doing this... If I have to listen to one more damn complaint, I'm going to start setting them on fire_ and_ _then they're going to set me on fire_... Writing up short novel length reports isn't cutting it anymore.. I'm actually getting as frustrated at me as they must be.. Although if I'm honest, watching the Commanders face tint pink when reading the comments about him still kills me"

He raised a brow at the woman that dropped into the chair across from him. It wasn't a secret that she was getting stir crazy from being stuck in Haven but he hadn't thought it had gotten this bad this quickly. 

"Mora, I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see Curlys face scrunch up at the literal ribbon tied stacks of reports you manage to hand him every night"

She groaned and finished her drink in what he thought was record time, at least for her. Normally she only ever drank one or two mugs of ale and then cut herself off. Tiny said it was because she had a control thing, he was inclined to lean more towards the fact that Havens ale was practically water. She'd just finished her third drink in the time he'd seen her in here.

"As fun as it is, I'm tired of flourishing the same damn words over and over again.. Because that's all they do, complain about the same damn shit over and over again.. The food, the cold, the smell.."

Flissa had only just refilled her drink and he watched her down it just as quickly.

"I've seen you placate some of the most unreasonable ones with little more than a smile and a nod, it's probably why Ruffles keeps throwing more your way"

Another groan and she slouched to the table.

"Neria and the others have been out repeatedly and all I can do is give em potions and heal their already healing injuries"

Ah, that made sense. She was as used to continues movement as the Herald at this point. Especially since it seemed like she was just settling into a good stride in the missions and being out in the field for longer periods of time. From what he'd heard, her and her groups had some of the highest rates of success. 

"Have you spoken to the Herald?"

Suddenly the aggravated look vanished and was replaced by an alarmingly sheepish looking one he wasn't used to seeing on her face.

"You haven't mentioned it to him?"

A solemn shake of her head and she was motioning to Flissa again.

"He's already got so much other shit to deal with"

And she wouldn't want to put more on his already over flowing plate.. How was he going to pull the pieces together on this so that neither of them ended up losing their minds over entitled nobles? Or get any of the big three on their cases.

"You know what, never mind. Solas was back near Adans right? I need to return the books he lent me to go over"

She lingered just long enough to chug her fifth drink and then she was practically jogging out of the building. She ran right by Sera, who watched her go with an obvious scowl on her face.

She practically muttered her whole way over to the table to take Morias place and suddenly he had an idea.

"Hey Buttercup, you want to do something for me?"

-

"Got a minute _oh Heraldy one?_"

  
He tried not to cringe at Seras sudden appearance or the pitch in her voice as she called him _Heraldy one_.

  
"Sure Sera what's up?"

  
She looked around them for a moment before grabbing his arm and tugging him with her up the stairs towards Adans lodge. A few more moments and then they were tucked behind the thing. If she was trying to be sneaky, he was pretty sure at least six different people had watched the awkward pair as they ducked behind the building. He figured it'd only be twenty minutes before word would reach Leliana and she'd get curious about it.

  
"Sera I-"

  
A hand slapped over his mouth a little bit too hard for his liking.

  
"We gotta get Moria out of here, them stuck up types are gonna ruin her if this keeps up"

He was beyond confused.

  
"What are you talking about?"

  
She groaned and moved to lean against the building.

  
"They've had her stuck to the lot of em for weeks now, can't even go shootin with me because of it.. It's only a matter of time before she gets fed up with it yaknow"

  
Was Sera upset that she couldn't spend time with Moria? He hadn't realized the two had hit it off so well in the time they both spent at Haven.

"Sooo... You want me to... Get her out... Of Haven?"

  
He really wasn't sure what she was implying but the grin that appeared let him know he'd said the right thing. Or was at least on the right trail.

  
"You, me, her, the big guy hes fun right and the nosy one? We were gonna head out soon anyway right?"

  
He actually hadn't purposely taken Moria out with them on their missions... Usually they ran into them on the road, sometimes she was sent out with a group to meet up with them but he'd never actually took her with him. Usually, one or two of his_ Advisers _didn't like the idea or she was already off on some scouting mission if he thought of it.

  
Maybe Sera was right.. He knew that Leliana and Josephine were attempting to mold her into someone that could schmooze over the Nobles but if she hadn't gone out in weeks and hadn't been able to keep up training, she was going to get rusty when it came to combat.

"Okay Sera, I've got to head out to the Storm Coast anyway... We'll take her with us-"

She slapped him on the shoulder before the sentence was even finished with a sound of excitement, a 'at the gates then!' and bounded out from behind the building before he could even take two steps.

  
Damn, he'd never understand where she got all of her energy.

When he stepped out from behind after her, he found Solas looking his way with more than a little curiosity on his face. And possibly a little bit of concern.

  
"Herald?"

  
He shrugged as he walked over to him.

  
"Looks like Sera wants to take Mora out in the field"

  
An all too familiar brow raised as he brought his hand up to his chin. He knew Solas wasn't all that fond of Sera and her pestering, honestly she was real good at being rude and pissing the elf off but he also knew that he didn't all out dislike Moria. He figured the fact that she was usually respectful and asked him questions about things he knew often helped.

  
"Should I join?"

  
He doubted Sera would be happy if he did but honestly, having another mage in the group would probably be more than a little helpful. He was also just so surprised that Solas was willing to go out with Sera at all.

  
"How about we not let Sera know until it's too late for her to retaliate?"

  
  
"I doubt that would prevent her from doing so"  


In the end it turned out that Sera had gone straight to Moria and practically abducted her from the noble family she was tending to. They were met at the gates with a confused albeit willing Moria, an out right delighted Sera and a very _very_ confused Warden that had apparently watched it all happen and followed in curiosity.

"I don't think Josephine will be too happy about us taking Moria with us without letting them know"

  
Sera snorted at him and practically threw herself up onto her horse. Karrem was just shocked that Blackwall had decided that he was going to tag along.

  
"Right, like I care. Heraldy is the boss and he said she was comin so lets go already"

  
He watched as Moria quickly tied her bag down onto her horses saddle and pulled herself up with a lot more grace than Sera had managed in her rush.

  
"Okay as much as I have loved catering to the lovely guests of yours Karrem, I want out of here and if you're going, I'm goin"

Sera was the first to urge her horse on, Moria a only a second after wearing the biggest smile he'd seen on her face in a while. Leaving him, Bull, Varric and Blackwall to glance to one another before following. It looked like Solas wasn't going to be a part of this one after all.

"Red is gonna be pissed"

  
He tried not to think about his Advisers reactions to suddenly commandeering her for a mission that might take more than a couple weeks. Hopefully, would take more than a couple weeks.

"We need a mage... Solas and Vivienne were out with us the last two rounds.. It's only reasonable we take the next available one to let them have a few days of rest"

Bull shook his head at his rapid fire explanation and Varric was chuckling.

  
  
"Who can argue with that"


	17. Chapter 17

"It appears The Herald has taken Moria with them on their trip to the Storm Coast"

Cullen tired not to visibly relax at the statement from Leliana. But honestly, the idea that there wouldn't be twenty or so 'reports' on his desk with a neatly tied little bow on it had him letting out a slight breath of relief.

No more reports until she returned and they set her back to being a go between for visitors.

"It did take longer than I thought it would for her to break away from the Nobles I placed with her... She's got a better constitution for dealing with them than Madam de Fer initially thought, it is a nice albeit surprising turn of events"

He'd caught glimpses of the woman dealing with her charges through out the past several weeks and honestly he agreed. She had seemed to be walking a fine line between hospitable and possibly hostile, even if her face had remained perfectly passive. He had seen the slight flashes of anger she would swallow down before gracing them with smiles and outright charm.. He figured she dealt with the aggravation by giving them word for word reports.

"So.. Are you saying you two expected her to break out some how?"

  
Both women turned to him with a look that said that they thought it was obvious and he shook his head.

"What if she had just blown up on them?"

He knew that if he had been in her position, several of the comments made would have had him fuming. Cassandra snorted at the question but it was Leliana that answered.

"I doubt she would have been so openly outraged... I mentioned in passing how much her effort lately had helped The Herald, she wouldn't have risked it"

He blinked at that, looking from Josephine to Leliana with slightly widened eyes. Leliana looked openly smug and Josephine, well she just looked a bit mischievous for it to be good. Cassandra just looked at them both with slight annoyance on her face as she shook her head at them.

_They were absolutely diabolical!_

  
Of course Moria wouldn't of done anything that would have reflected badly on the Inquisition, which in turn would fall on Karrem.. No wonder she'd made it so long before someone broke her out of it.

"I think you're evil, both of you"

-

The trip that had been planned to take a week and a couple days had slipped rapidly into two. Partly because he kept adding small things to their work load in attempts to keep himself and Moria away from Haven and the war room just a little longer.

  
They tracked down the locations darkspawn were notable and sealed the tunnels. Even tracked down some Warden information that Blackwall deeply approved of. All between this, Moria would snag elfroot and spindleweed and pretty much any other plant based resource that could possibly be useful she could into one of the many sacks he realized she'd acquired.

He also noted that she'd mark on the map she'd copied from their main one with smears of red, brown or charcoal when she discovered caches of ore. He still wasn't sure what the colors meant.

"Do you do this every time you go out Mora?"

  
She briefly looked up to him before tying her most recently filled sack onto her mounts saddle.

  
"Do what?"

  
He glanced pointedly to the ever growing supplies.

  
"Scour the land for plants and ore with so much.._ Scrutiny?_"

  
She shrugged, leading her horse a head of him on the rocky terrain, her eyes roaming the area before checking her footing. They'd decided that it was safer to walk than risk their horses slipping with them on them on their way back to the Hessarian camp.

"Yea? I figure in the long run it'll take the pressure off of filling requisitions from you? Plus you never know what we'll need for potions and tonics"

Not for the first time he was drawn up short at her actions. She was so dedicated to it because it would help him in the long run? Was that what she'd been doing this whole time then? Trying to provide support from the sidelines?

  
"Mora you don't have to do that, there's other agents. Leliana and Cullen always send out groups to bring in things"

  
She only nodded while carefully stepping over several large rocks that looked loose.

  
"If they have up to date locations it makes it easier to track down which things are needed. Less looking and better hauls in the end.. It's... More efficient than just wandering around looking for things blindly"

A short laugh from Varric near him and he was glancing back to find the dwarf walking just as carefully as Moria was over the uneven and damp land.

  
"Don't tell me you write down plant locations too"

She shrugged.

"I do when they're some of the rarer ones or if there's a large quantity of something growing in one place"

Maybe for the first time, Karrem watched Varric look at the woman speechlessly.. For all of maybe a minute before he was shaking his head, his words found once again.

"It's a damn wonder Nightingale hasn't had you out in the other areas more"


	18. Chapter 18

He didn't think he could ever get tired of watching Moria go from her usually calm self into battle mode. She was quick and to the point, enemies were incapacitated and taken down as quickly as she could manage, or as quickly as the person she hindered them for could.

He wondered if her progress was a shock to his companions at all. He figured at least Bull would know what she was capable of.

They'd gone to close up another possible tunnel and she was walking beside Bull, grinning at up at him because of something he'd said in reply to Sera and then there was a shout. Bull was shouldering off his weapon and he felt a protective spell fall onto them and then she was gone from his side.

The first enemy, one of the rangers was done in with an ice spike that decapitated the Hurlock and then she was moving back to Sera, forming ice as a shield on her arm to take the attack from the second.

"There's a Shriek on the move, watch out!"

  
Blackwalls warning noted, he moved into motion as well. They'd taken down four of the six when the Shriek that vanished reappeared before him and he braced his shield for the attack only to have the damn thing dance around him before he could readjust.

But before the attack even happened, Moria was there grabbing his arm and shoving him out of the way of it's jabbing attack. Then she was fade stepping around the creature with the most feral looked he'd ever seen on her face, it was thrown away from both of them with a mind blast before it turned and focused on her not unlike how Cassandra had taunted enemies before.

It only got to take one step towards her when an arrow lodged itself in it's eye socket. He watched almost stunned as she threw a devastating smile and_ 'whoop'_ towards the attacker and got a similar one in reply. And then she was whirling back into action to give Blackwall some cover from the last two Genlocks that were focusing on him.

_"Damn"_

A grey hand entered his vision and he accepted it only to find himself on his feet so quickly he almost got dizzy from it. Maybe he was going to need to start really trying not to get knocked off his feet when Moria was around, it was starting to turn into a bit of a habit.

They watched as the last enemies fell between Sera and Varrics well placed shota and Moria hindering their movements with ice. Blackwall dropped the last one with a sword that previously hadn't been encased with electricity earlier but now crackled with the power.

"You ever get tired of being drenched all the time here Herald because I'm sick of having to wring out my socks every day"

He shook his head at the dwarf and they moved on, hopefully patching up the tunnel that they'd come from for good.

"Whos ready for some piss poor ale and whatever it is that they keep calling ham?"

  
There were several identical sounding snorts from around him and he smiled. The Inquisitions ham had become a sort of sad joke between many of them. Mostly because it was probably the worst thing anyone had ever eaten and no one could believe it actually was what they were saying it was.

"Okay just the piss poor ale then"

  
They made their way back to Hessarian camp, he greeted the ones that approached and they headed off to the large structure that they'd taken over.

  
"A lot easier with these guys on our side, less fighting on the roads"

He agreed with Blackwall on that, they were damn good fighters and even more annoying than the bears in the Hinterlands. Varrics voice was farther away than he expected.

  
"And better drink than the Inquisition camps, take a swig of this!"

They noted that Sera and Moria slipped off together once arriving, Moria practically beaming as though the near constant rain that they'd encountered was nothing to her and Sera laughing at something she'd said to her.

  
"Think those two hit it off?"

  
He didn't miss the hinting tone in Varrics voice and went to say that they weren't romantically involved when he stopped. He really didn't know if Sera would be Morias type, he was relatively sure that given the chance Sera wouldn't mind her though.

  
"Nah, I've been watching and the body language is all wrong for that... They might get up to some mischievous shit if given the chance though... Doubt that Ambassador of yours would like it much if they do, might want to keep tabs on that"

  
Several things Sera had mentioned to him struck up in his mind and he realized Bull might be right with that. If Sera enlisted Moria for any of her high jinx it would probably end badly on Morias end.

  
"So.. Maybe we should keep an eye on them when they're together in down time... With Seras pranks and Morias tactical know how... Things could get.. Tricky"

  
  
Bull was smiling a bit as he propped his feet up.  
  
  
  
"Got it covered Boss"

  
  
Well he guessed if Bull was keeping an eye out, that they couldn't get up to too much trouble. Or at least, he hoped they couldn't get up to much.

-

  


It had rained almost every day on the coast, she was some form of damp all the time. They were attacked by the sporadic darkspawn, giant spiders and some surprising bandits.

But she'd take wet socks and fighting, over polite smiles and passive aggressive or straight up shady comments any time.

  
  
  
Especially if it meant she got to sit by a fire with Karrem in the evenings, if before the sun went down she and Sera could shoot at the target outside the Hessarian camp and she could listen to Varrics stories about Hawke and their shenanigans while they traveled around.

  
  
  
"Aye, you're gettin better at the easy shots. But we're gonna have to get you some movin targets if you wanna get as good as me"

  
  
  
She was grinning as she sat the bow down on the table they'd drug over to the little training spot.

  
  
  
"I don't think that's possible this late in the game, Sera but I'll take being competent at it as enough.. Might make all the difference in a fight if I can handle a bow well enough"

She bumped into her shoulder, a less than polite way to get her to move out of the way but it worked well enough.

"We're still going to need some movin targets and some food, I'm starvin"

Her stomach took that moment to growl and remind her that the two of them had slipped away before whatever roast or animal Karrem had started to tend when they'd gotten back from closing up yet another tunnel.

"I've got some apples in my bag?"

  
  
A scoff from Sera and the sound of an arrow striking the target.

  
"Or we can go see if Karrem is done with whatever he was making? That is if he wants to share"

Another odd sound and another arrow hitting the target.

"Heraldy always shares"

Sera shot off a couple more arrows, in the end the target looked alarmingly like a smiley face and then her arm was slung over her shoulders and she was being walked back to the camp. That was until they heard a weird loud noise and stopped to look at one another.

"The hell was that?"

It happened again, high pitched and panicked sounding and she took off towards the distressing sound.

  
  
  


-

They all glanced up when the door opened and Moria walked with arms full of-

  
"Mora what the hell is that?"

  
Her eyes whipped up to his and widened. Her arms tightening just a fraction causing whatever was in her arms to squirm just a little.

  
"Ah.. I ah.. Found it?"

He just stared at her for a moment, not really sure what to say.

"Look it was stuck and hurt and it let me pick it up so.. I mean.."

  
They all watched her, gripping what he now realized was a soaking wet fennec fucking fox. He was pretty sure that the thing shouldn't of been on the coast? Varric was walking towards her with a definitely amused look on his face.

  
"It.. Let you pick it up?"

  
She shifted the thing in her arms until she was holding it from under its front legs, letting it's back feet hang in the air.. And it just, let her.. Only made a slight sound of annoyance so he was wondering if the thing had actually be comfortable in her arms.

"Uhm... It's in my hands so... Yea?"

It squeaked almost angrily and she tucked it back against her chest like she thought it might start to struggle, only for it to settle back down immediately. Then she was walking past him like it wasn't one of the strangest things they'd seen her do.. Like her plucking randomly wild animals up was a _common_ occurrence with her. It painfully reminded him of some of the clans children bringing wounded animals to their Keeper to heal.

Had Neria mentioned anything to him about her having a thing with animals? He was pretty sure he'd of remembered that if she had?

But she had mentioned once that they didn't have as many issues with wildlife when she went with them on their missions.. Something about the bears leaving them in peace if he wasn't mistaken.

A quick adjustment of her cargo and she had out what a clothe from her pack and then she was sitting down on the the cot she'd chosen. He threw a quick glance at the others to find they were all more or less watching her as intently as he was. But none of them seemed inclined to speak just yet.

"Moria?"

  
She hmmed a quiet reply to Bull, setting the creature down in her lap before checking it over. The fox growled suddenly and he watched her hands glow, then it settled and she continued.

After another moment, of looking the thing over carefully she was apparently satisfied and instead just sat there, gently running her hands over its back as it laid in her lap peacefully.

It looked like she stopped herself from jerking when Bull cleared his throat.

  
"You ah.. Planning on keeping it?"

  
She looked confused for a split second before looking down to the mass of fur her hand was now absently petting.

  
"Oh! No not at all. He's a wild animal, I'm just lucky he let me scoop him up and didn't put up a fight.. I'll let him go once he wakes up"

Varric snorted from the place he'd taken at the table with Bull.

"I doubt that thing would care if you tossed it over your shoulders and wore it like one of those Orlesian scarves"

  
She looked at the animal now apparently asleep in her lap for a moment before carefully slipping it onto her cot. The damn thing didn't even stir. He wondered if she'd used magic to lull it to sleep.

"How'd you manage to charm the thing so quickly?"

  
Whatever reply she'd been about to make was cut off my Varrics hands slamming down on the table in front of him suddenly.

"CHARMS! I've been trying to figure out a damn name for weeks and you go and throw one out like it's nothing Hero"

"Charms?"  
  
  


  
He looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
  


  
"Yes, we got Tiny, Buttercup, Hero and now Charms"

He actually didn't feel the tug of emotion at the list of nicknames, or at least he convinced himself he didn't.. It'd been some time now and he still didn't have one.. He was just, The Herald and for some reason, it'd sting a little when he wasn't too careful when he thought about it.

"What's Karrems?"

  
He stubbed his foot against the cot he'd moved to prepare.

  
"Ah well I don't.."

  
Sera had slipped into the building and dropped onto the cot next to Morias but he didn't really notice it beyond her dramatic sigh because Moria was looking at him now and he couldn't figure out what the look in her eyes was.

  
"You didn't give him one yet? But.. I got one? Isn't that a little.. Well... Fucking shitty?"

  
He had to look away from her, instead started to toss out his blankets.

  
"It's fine Mora"

  
But suddenly he didn't feel all that fine with it, he'd been doing good at ignoring the lack of a nick name but with her pointing it out so suddenly and the tone in her voice as she did so. He swallowed hard and dropped his pack under his cot.

  
"I'm going to update the Commander on the area"

-

She thought the lack of a nick name in the game was just a game play thing. Something to make it go smoother, easier but after all of this time she'd expected Varric to at least have something other than the official title placed on him.

Game Inquisitor was decisions that she had made... Karrem, he was a real person with feelings and she'd seen the flash of emotion on his face when the names had been listed. It meant something to him that he didn't have one but he wouldn't say anything about it.

She watched Karrem walk out of the building stiffly and immediately looked to Varric and noted there was guilt on the mans face.

_Good._

  
"Ya gonna yell at em?"

  
She ignored Seras comment, glanced at the creature asleep on her cot for a moment and left just as quickly as Karrem had once she decided it waking up and causing a little havoc wasn't too high a concern. Even though she had a feeling he wouldn't be where he said he was going, she looked anyway. When she didn't find him, she was asking the closest person where he went.

  
  


"Went out, said he'd be back in a bit.. Might of heard the shore mentioned"

  
She was back running out of the camp in seconds. She'd seen how he had stiffened when Varric had listed everyones names. There had been a flicker of saddness and then he relaxed, the flicker had gone away to emptiness and he continued on.

Maybe she shouldn't have pointed it out like she had, maybe she should have taken Karrem to the side and asked him if it had hurt him. But she'd been so.. Shocked.. She'd been sure Varric would have had a name for him, something other than that Herald bullshit. Especially with how personal he could be with him, surly he would of been able to separate Karrem from the role shoved onto him by now.

  
  


She went to the beach because of what the person had said and was glad they'd been right. She wasn't sure if she had the skills to track him down if he'd decided to run off into the wilderness.

"Karrem?"

  
He didn't even look back at her, just patted the spot on the log beside him and she moved even faster to drop down beside him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything-"

  
The words caught in her throat as his head dropped onto her shoulder.

  
"Can you sing me a song Mora"

The request caught her more off guard than him leaning on her.

"I.. I'm no bard Karrem"

He shifted slightly, probably to get more comfortable.

"I don't mind.. I just.. I don't know.. I miss my clan, sometimes we sang."

  
She elected to ignore the crack in his voice in favor for adjusting herself to lean just a bit closer to him. The fact that the contact had been so jarring to her, made her realize she'd probably kept to herself too much and wondered if he'd become as touch starved and unused to it as she had.. Being on a conditionary pedestal for all of Haven... It probably made being comfortable enough to reach out to someone all too rare. With how often he would embrace or bump into Neria.. 

  
"Okay but I don't know any that you'll know, ya know?"

A slight chuckle at her comment and she thought for a moment. What song would be best? Would any she knew even translate well to Thedas? There were a shit ton that wouldn't make even the slightest bit of sense here. In the end, she quickly settled on one that usually made her feel less alone and comforted.

  
"You don't get to make fun of me if I don't sound good okay, like I said not a bard"

She got a quiet promise she hadn't really needed but smiled to anyway.

  
"Fiiine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song she decides to sing is Be Here For You by Sam Tinnesz, it's a good one - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utpC6ekosfk
> 
> Although Carry You by Ruelle was a close call for it.
> 
> (I'm really just throwing ideas together right now honestly, wanted to give Varric a bit of shame about the nicknames... I spent way too long picking nicknames that he would call each of the multiplayer characters. But I got em, even if I wont need em. Pala would get 'Chatter Box' because he'd think it's hilariously ironic, with having no tongue and all.. It's horrible really)


	19. You Get a Nickname and YOU Get a Nickname!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spent too long coming up with nicknames for the multiplayer characters and probably wont use them but still. Figured I'd share em.

**Karrem - **Champ | Sometimes he reminds him of the Champion of Kirkwall in his actions, mostly he's come to realize the man takes the chaos around him _'like a Champ'. _(He gets his nickname after the attack on Haven I figure?)

**Moria - **Charms | Cause he thinks she can _'charm the socks off'_ of anyone if she put her mind to it.  
  
**Katari** \- Knock Out | His talent for running enemies down in a charge, sometimes leaving them knocked out in the first go.

**Pala** \- Chatter Box | She can't talk.. No tongue.. He thinks he's hilarious.

**Korbin** \- Optimist | He heard him mention his fate to return to the Deep Roads and doesn't envy him, figures a positive name would help him rethink the 'choice'. He secretly hopes he'll decide he doesn't have to condemn himself to that chosen path.

**Tamar** \- Lucky | Girl gets to live if she lives through the mess, he thinks it's lucky.

**Belinda** \- Dimples | It was Giggles but I think Dimples are cuter. Not really.. Sure why? Could of been 'Stary Eyed' because of her look on the work they're doing 'Righteous work'_._

**Sidony** \- Aristocrat | She's a bit snobby, it was that or 'Book Worm' for her wanting Lelianas library.

**Zither** \- Minstrel | Obvious reason is obvious, it was that or 'Show Tunes' and the man didn't take too well to that.

**Thornton** \- Crafty | Survived a ton of shit just by being sneaky and crafty so. He likes hearing the mans story about disguising himself as a general's wife, gets a kick out of it every time.

**Rion** \- Quips | He jokes a lot.

**Cillian** \- Rebel | Left his Clan and tradition to learn.

**Neria** \- Keeper | She glared at him when the nicknames were mentioned and he relented with _'She's The Heralds sister so... We be professional'._

**Luka** \- Pockets | Girls got pockets for days, all them explosives she tosses about. She's a walking, talking version of that meme of pulling unreasonably large amounts of weapons from unreasonable locations.

**Argent** \- Daggers | Another obvious thing.

**Hall** \- Nomad | Wanderer, he wanders.

**Amund** \- Scavenger | He and Moria are notorious for scouring the land for useful things.

**Hissera** \- Hurricane | She's a literal force of nature.

  
  
There is a couple I'm not sold on just now but probably wont change.. Mainly Sidony, Tamar and Belindas. I also decided he called Aveline Freckles because she deserves a nickname and anything I find says Varric called Fenris 'Elf' and it's been a while since I've played DA II? He's Broody, or occasionally 'Sir Broods Alot' if he was particularly broody that day (usually because of Hawke or Isabela). I'm gonna leave everyones nicknames on here just as a point of reference and boredom honestly?

**Dragon Age: Origins/Awakenings** _[Because I can't have everyone else nicknamed and not them as well but I don't know much about the Awakening characters except that I loved Sigrun and Anders]_  
  
**Alistair** \- King_(Varric 'He's the King I'm not gonna risk it okay')_ | **Elissa Cousland** \- Queen_(Varric 'She's the Queen, again not risking it')_ | **Sten** \- Stoic | **Oghren** \- Belches | **Wynne** \- Healer | **Shale** \- Perch | **Nathaniel **\- Renegade | **Sigrun** \- Giggles | **Velanna** \- I have no idea 

**Dragon Age II  
  
Garrett Hawke** \- Diplomat | **Marian Hawke** \- Trouble | **Bethany** \- Sunshine | **Carver** \- Junior | **Aveline** \- Freckles | **Merrill** \- Daisy | **Isabela** \- Rivaini | **Fenris** \- Broody | **Anders** \- Blondie | **Sebastian** \- Choir Boy | **Tallis** \- Shivs | **Vaea** \- Fingers | **Ser Aaron** \- Muscles 

**Dragon Age: Inquisition**  
  
**Vivienne** \- Iron Lady | **The** **Iron Bull** \- Tiny | **Cole** \- Kid | **Cullen** \- Curly | **Josephine** \- Ruffles | **Solas** \- Chuckles | **Blackwall** \- Hero | **Dorian** \- Sparkler | **Sera** \- Buttercup | **Valta** \- Scribbles | **Renn** \- Grisly | **Cassandra** \- Seeker | **Leliana** \- Nightingale | **Karrem** \- Champ | **Moria** \- Charms | **Morrigan** \- Sorceress | **Zevran** \- Assassin

Zevran is in the Inquisitions area because he's going to be in there. We can have everyone else show up in the game? But not our handsome and charming assassin? I think not. 


	20. Chapter 20

Meeting Dorian was the only thing of any real pay out in this whole shit storm of a situation. His almost flirty demeanor; or maybe he was just hopeful it was flirty; and outright sarcastic comments were honestly all that were grounding him right now. It also helped that he was probably one of the most attractive people that he'd met so far, not that he figured telling him would do more than boost his already very apparent ego.

_Being thrown forward in time?!_

  
Who the hell would even think something like that was possible, except a desperate Tevinter Magister?!

Not even the mans self assured reassurance that he'd protect him had squashed the outright shock and fear of it all. What had happened? They were in the future, the Red Lyrium said as much but what of his companions? All of the recruits?! What of the civilians at Haven?!

They found Fiona in the dungeons he'd almost gotten sick at the sight. So he supposed it was a good thing that Dorian had started getting information out of her while he was trying to recompose himself.

"Your Spymaster Leliana.. She is here.. Find her quickly.. Before the Elder One learns you're here"

He actually did get sick when he heard Cassandras distorted voice, he figured it was about time all things considered, how was he supposed to handle this?! Had this happened to all of them? They found Varric next and then they set off with the hope that they'd be able to prevent this disaster from ever happening.

It had taken them much too long to make their way through the castle bowels and when they followed Lelianas voice, he'd been awestruck that she had held up for so long. That she'd been the one to kill her torturer even.

He actually wasn't sure if she'd answer his own question after she'd shut Dorian down but he couldn't keep the words from slipping.

  
"What of everyone else.. What of Moria?"

  
There had been a flicker of something other than rage within her eyes for only a split second but it had been so quick he couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

  
"She and the agents she was closest to vanished... There have been rumors of sporadic attacks recently on The Elder Ones forces but none on him himself... I have come to believe that it is possibly her doing.. Everyone else are dead or have been captured"

He missed a step at, Moria had fled with Inquisition agents? They hadn't been captured or killed yet? She was out there, waging a slow war all this time?! How had they avoided the same fate as the rest of them?

The confrontation with Alexius went faster than he'd expected, he thought that they were going to have a moment to breath. For Dorian to figure out how to reverse the spell but then the walls shook and the screech that echoed rooted him to his spot.

He'd never forget the horrendous sound that shook dust from the ceiling and made the walls quake, he figured that it would be an unwelcome addition to the nightmares he already had.

  
"You must go now! We will hold them off for as long as we can"

  
  
He watched with widened eyes as Dorian was dragging him away from them, to the farthest they could get from the door and started trying to work out the amulet. Watched as Varric and Cassandra left and shut the door behind them and Leliana started her prayers, readying her bow.

He didn't know how much time passed, how long his friends fought outside for them but he did know that Dorian wasn't nearly close enough with the spell when the doors were thrown open, a body he tried not to look at tossed to the side by a demon and marched over quickly by a Red Templar.

He heard a roar then and a second body fell through and landed limp on the ground, a Qunari one that shouldn't have been there. It was hard to take in, his friends dying. Leliana firing off arrows while Dorian kept trying to reassure him that everything would be alright, they were going to fix this, they just needed a few more seconds.

It didn't look like they were going to have a few more seconds though, the demons had taken Leliana in a hold and were coming closer. There were expulsions happening beyond the door he couldn't quite figure out and then he heard a shrill war cry that had him taking a small step forward as the Terror and Venatori agent holding Leliana fell suddenly to ice through their chests.

It took him a moment to recognize her, with her hair cut short and the slashing scar that went across her face from one eye down to her neck. Covered in blood and ichor from the demons in the area but the moment he heard her shout, the recognition was there.

He _knew_ that voice.

Flames exploded around her, taking a wave of enemies down screaming with her as she stood over Leliana as she moved on the ground. A shield of light appeared on one arm and a blade similar to one he'd seen Vivienne use in the other followed by another war cry that her magic flared out around them with.

Demons were stunned for a moment and she was moving onto them in fury.

Every instinct screamed he should be helping before but seeing her appear before them, he hadn't realized he'd moved forward another step until Dorians hand on his forearm caught him and pulled him backwards once more.

"You move and we all die!"

  
She screamed in rage as a sword slashed her side, her hand waved behind her and he watched a barrier of light appear between them, the demon that had gotten past her screeched and fell away from it as if the contact had burned it.

Leliana was somehow on her feet again, taking down anyone that got within her reach. A flash of someone that looked like his sister but with longer hair running into the room towards Leliana. Another body hit the ground, one he hadn't seen make it into the entry way but knew wasn't part of the enemy forces.

It was just all too much.

  
_"I can't just"_

  
The last thing he saw before Dorian had pulled him forward had been Leliana and Moria looking to him before going up in flames.

Then he was facing Alexius again, the fear and shock vanished and anger took over.

"It's all over Alexius.. You've lost"

  
-

She hadn't expected to come back to Haven and be snagged immediately by a runner before even reaching the gates.

"Leliana and the others want to speak with you"

She waved off her companions and sprinted after the runner, only to be even more surprised by the fact that they led her away from camp. She had a split moment to wonder if something had happened to change the slight trust she'd built with the Spymaster and that she was being lead to die but then they came around the bend towards the other side of the lake and she saw the four of them standing there, circled together.

She didn't see Karrem immediately though and that kind of worried her.

"Makers breath, it's good you've returned we don't know what to do"

Her nerves were now taken over by alarm at Cassandras tone. She never sounded worried without good cause.

  
"Has something happened?"

  
It wasn't anyone from the group in front of her that responded but a new voice that came from where she'd just come from herself.

"Your Herald has been through a lot the past few weeks and I do not believe he's taking it very well"

Turning she found Dorian coming towards them, maybe she should of been surprised at the amount of swagger the man held as he approached but honestly she wasn't. His appearance however, meant that Karrem had chosen to go to the mages in Redcliff while she'd been going from mission to mission.

Had she really been so busy that he hadn't been able to mention it? It hit her suddenly that she hadn't really returned to Haven for more than a brief pause in the past several weeks. How long had they been on the road? How much had happened while she'd been kept busy?

"Where is he? What's happened?"

  
They all turned and finally she suddenly understood why she hadn't even caught a glimpse of him. He was sitting in the small spot beside the start dock where the snow didn't gather, leaning against the wood there almost lifelessly.

Not taking the events well was a _vastly_ understated comment. The guilt she felt at the sight had her heart dropping a bit. How could she have let herself get so wrapped up in being _useful_ that she'd forgotten the main thing that she had wanted to do?

"How long has he been out here?"

  
Cullen all but sighed at her question.

  
"About two days, he's refused to come in so we've had shifts watching him in rotation.. We can't... He wont listen to us... Luckily Sera and Varric have brought out some rations to him but really.._ He just wont_..."

There was an odd helplessness in Cullens voice that had her looking at him more closely, it looked like he'd hardly slept since this had all started and she was surprised at the warmth she felt at that. He was showing true effort to make progress with Karrem and this was really worrying him.

Good.

If she was going to get called away on missions, it'd be good that someone would take the measures needed to ensure he was still okay. Someone had to be there to catch the sign of a decent and Cullen was a good man, he'd definitely be the one to keep his word.

"We thought that maybe you would be able to break through, get him to return to camp at least"

There was also real hope in Josephines voice at the statement and that alone showed her it wasn't just the Commander that was trying. They'd stayed true to their promise and even though Lelianas face was collected, she saw the way her eyes would stray back over to Karrem periodically.

  
"It's that or we'll be forced to drag him back to camp the hard way"

  
Although the Spymasters comment was a bit... Harsh she was proud of the progress between the four of them.

Proud thoughts aside, she wasn't really sure what she could do to pull him from his stupor.. Maybe pulling him out of the drum of the Inquisition routine, something that required effort and a mind of concentration on something other than the events and the weight on his shoulders?

Suddenly she remembered her requests to Harritt. Maybe teaching him to ice skate would prompt him to separate himself from it all for a little while? Get him away from his thoughts enough to give him a boost forward.

Whatever look crossed her face had Dorian hmming and Lelianas eyes sharpening on her instantly.

  
"We have an idea it seems?"

  
She ignored the questioning tone of the mage all together and locked eyes with Leliana.

"I'll be right back"

  
She didn't even wait a moment to hear an answer, just fade stepped away and sprinted back to the walls. Harritt must have saw her coming because he was leaning on the stone wall with a grin on his face.

  
That seemed promising enough.

"Harritt I hate to ask so suddenly but do you-"

  
He shushed her and pulled the lid open of a box near by and she actually felt a thrill of excitement at the leather shoes he pulled up.

  
"I was going to send word to you that I worked off your sketch.. Even did up a couple others for amusement in down time"

  
Even better.

  
"Is there a pair that you think would fit Kar- er, The Herald?"

  
He dug around for a moment and pulled up a second pair, she was getting a little bit antsy as he inspected them for a moment. The combination of being able to skate again and the urgency of the situation making her feel a bit jittery.

  
"These aught to do it, you know that these are a very.. Orlais looking thing right?"

  
The comment had her puzzled a bit but she apologized profusely to him as she snagged the two pairs and started off, promising that she'd pay him with interest when she returned.

  
She hadn't expected The Iron Bull to have joined the ranks of the worried group, she actually hadn't even seen him in passing on her way to Harritt _or_ back so she was honestly confused as to how he got there without her noticing?

Arms full of her prizes, she came to a brief halt beside them and debated on how to approach the situation.

  
Did Karrem need brash and abrasive or calm and caring to get his attention?

Lips pressed she by passed the group and ignored their questioning gazes and then the feel of their eyes on her back as she went down the slope and nudged into him with a knee to his shoulder. When bleak tired eyes turned to meet hers and she re-framed from hissing out her next order. A combination of the two she decided, tough but but loving.

  
"Come on get up, we're moving to the dock"

  
She adjusted her bundle and offered him a hand and what she hoped was a soft smile. But he just sat there looking up at her.

  
"Why?"

  
She didn't fight the frown that tugged on her lips at the tone.

  
"Because it'll be more comfortable and I want to test these.. _Come on_"

  
There was curiosity in his eyes when he noted the skates in her arms, which was good. After a moment, he reached up and she snagged his hand to pull him up.

He watched her once she settled on the wooden planks beside him and as she pulled off her boots to tug the skates on.. He didn't really speak though, simply watched with curious eyes and a painfully passive face.

  
Once she was sure they were good, she shifted and held her hands out to him and when he just looked at her in confusion, she narrowed her eyes.

  
"Well you gonna help me off the dock or what?"

  
There was a phantom of a smile at the snarky remark but it was gone a second later as he helped her lower down to the ice.

  
"What are you doing anyway?"

  
She took a couple cautious steps forward and then stopped.. Taking a deep breathe she pulled on her magic, let it warm her body and then sent a pulse of fire out along the ice and then a moment later, followed it with a quick freezing spell.

It would hopefully even out the ice the way she needed.

  
A couple steps into the area she'd tended and she smiled at the feel of the skates gliding along even ice before looking up at Karrem finally.

"First, I'm going to warm up a bit and then I'm going to teach you how to ice skate"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karrem keeps getting torn at by guilt at his friends dying even though they didn't die? Eventually he's gonna rant it out to Moria but for now, distractions that bring him to the present are nice and good. Plus boy needs something not Inquisition related before all hell breaks loose and he's gotta deal with a dragon.


	21. Chapter 21

None of them moved until Karrem had finally joined Moria on the ice. Asking her questions about his footing and how she stayed so balanced and steady. Hearing more than a muttered 'no' or grumbles coming from him had the tightness in his chest fade away a bit.

The shut down had honestly started to terrify him, what if The Herald had just decided to stop?

  
Shut down to them and just not come back? He'd had to repeatedly shake the thought from his head switching watches with the others over the past two days and prayed that the group Moria went out with would arrive soon on the idea that maybe she could pull him back from where ever he'd slipped off to.

And already, there was more response to her than any of them had managed to get. Although, he hadn't thought that a knee to the shoulder blade was a good way to go about it but it worked for her it seemed. More than his attempts to get him to talk about Redcliff had gone. Perhaps they should have let him process the events without digging for information, Dorian had mentioned he was on tedious grounds when it came to coping.

They moved to the dock slowly just watching the two of them on the ice in what he thought had to be admirable silence. Moria when not tethered to the fumbling Karrem glided over the ice with sure graceful movements that he couldn't help but admire.

There was a strength and confidence in her with those movements, she had no fear of falling on the ice, whereas Karrem? Moved so stiffly it seemed as though he'd been frozen from the waste down. Watching them, he finally allowed himself a moment to sit, joining Leliana, The Iron Bull and their newest addition Dorian in hanging his feet off the edge. Cassandra had departed with Josephine, with a hushed whisper to inform her on what happened and that they were going to start the preparations for the month to come.

They all sat there quietly, as if each of them thought speaking might break the slow change happening before them.

Instead, he listened as Moria laughed when Karrem flailed his harms to grab onto her shoulders with a curse. It was when she tipped her head back and truly laughed that he realized there was true joy on her face right now as she urged her now student forward and instructed him on how to use his legs properly.

He realized it had started the moment she'd started moving on the ice, each step and swaying movement, each little turn and her arms moved almost elegantly with her, she'd started relaxing. Really relaxing into it and her movements became even more fluid looking.

  
  
Although her movements now looked absolutely nothing like they way that had when she'd been on her own.

The mans almost death like grip on her forearms were probably not making it easy for her but when she wasn't chuckling, he could see the laughter in her eyes even from where they were. She was trying to convince Karrem to stop keeping his feet planted firmly on the ground and even then he refused to lift even one foot for more than a split second and when he did that, the grip he had on her shoulders looked to intensify as if he was afraid she'd vanish from in front of him letting him fall.

  
"It's like watching a horse take it's first steps.. Except worse"

  
The comment from Bull had him holding in a snicker. He wasn't too far off the mark with that. Not that he could really blame the man, they were walking on ice with bladed shoes.

  
"I wouldn't have believed ice skating to be the answer to-"

  
He couldn't really figure out the tone in Lelianas voice but anything she had been about to say after was cut off by Karrems overly dramatic shout as he went down and Morias sudden laughter as she returned to him.

"I don't think it's the activity, so much as the company that was the answer"

He barely had a chance to acknowledge Bulls follow up statement when finally a real smile from The Herald and a chuckle at her own laughter.

"You're staying too stiff, you need to loosen up a little and just.. Glide.. You have more grace on the battle field"

The look he could see Karrem throw up at her said more than any words could and he found himself smiling as her laugh rang out yet again.

  
"Don't look at me like that, you're making this harder than it has to be come on"

  
A grunt and he let her help him up onto his feet yet again.

  
"I think I've had enough falling for today, maybe you can just show me how easy it is on your own hm? You've almost fallen a couple times yourself!"

  
She stayed perfectly still as Karrem slipped and attempted to stomp away from her towards them but he could see a smile hidden on the mans face.

  
"_Darlin_ if I showed you what I can really do, you'd feel damn silly sayin that"

  
She practically sang the sentence at him before easily crossing the span back towards them and him.

  
"We should vote, who would all like to see her do what she can really do?"

  
Karrems voice held mock teasing and she barely shook her head at it, a small smile on her own face as she helped him stay steady enough to remove the skates from his feet.

  
"Agreed"

  
It must have said something about how intently he'd been watching the two of them on the ice that he hadn't noticed Varric joining them.

  
Moria looked at the lot of them with surprised eyes, like maybe she'd actually forgotten that they'd been there. Had she been as rapt with their activities as well? Bull agreed and Leliana gave a curt nod and he just hmmed his own agreement.

  
"I'm... Sorely out of practice.. This is the first time I've been on ice since coming here"

  
He saw the attempt to back pedal away from the challenge she hadn't even known she'd voiced and wanted to smile at it.

  
"So a good a good five, six months? We'll go easy on you.. Promise"

  
Narrowed eyes landed on the man.

  
"Fine.. But it isn't the same without music"

  
He hadn't expected her to relent but then he realized Karrem was outright grinning at her and it was the most like himself he'd looked since arriving several days ago. There were less shadows behind those eyes and he found himself even more impressed with her.

  
They all sat happily watching her move about the ice and he couldn't help but marvel at the ease she went with.

He realized quickly that her warming up didn't even seem to cover much of the skill she had with this. It was a bit like watching a seasoned soldier fall into their steps, their bodies moving instinctively in the dance of war but there were no swords here, no blades and blood.

Just Moria, moving over the ice almost like a phantom, a sort of grace he'd only witnessed with experienced dancers and the natural ease in which elves tended to move and yet, this was completely different than anything he'd ever seen.


	22. Chapter 22

Karrem sat completely unaware of the cold as they watched Moria dance across the ice to music he wished he could hear.

She was..

  
He wasn't sure he had the words for what he felt watching her right now.

He held his breath when her feet left the ground and she spun in the air and he didn't breathe until they returned from the spin and she danced on with such control from the landing he let it out with a hiss.

"That explains the control she's got when it comes to movement and the agility"

  
He barely glanced at Bull at the comment as Varric let out an impressed sound that wasn't much off of his own exhale.

  
_"By the Maker"_

  
Cullens awe struck voice about covered everything he'd felt personally and he realized their Commander hadn't ever saw her in battle, only in training. So he hadn't ever saw her dance through the danger, magic at her fingers. He at least knew she was agile and quick, anyone else right now were only getting the full scale of it now.

After just a little bit more time on the ice Moria was skating towards them, cheeks bright pink from the cold and her exertion no doubt.

"Okay I'm starving, can we go in now?"

  
The question caught him off guard for some reason but he jumped up as she carefully stepped off the ice.

  
"Yes, yea of course but Mora that was"

  
His words failed him again looking at her as she straightened. Luckily Varric had joined them because he took over for him.

  
"That was riveting"

  
She was striding past them with a shrug.

  
"I'm.. Good I think, I've seen much better.. You'd scarcely believe how beautiful some people are on the ice"

  
There was a choir of almost outraged voices that followed the statement and she practically tripped up the hill because of it.

  
It was Lelianas thoughtful voice that continued on past the initial outburst though.

  
"People often skate in Orlais but I do not believe that anyone I've seen can even touch the skill you have"

  
Had her face paled at the comment, surly her cheeks had been more pink than they were now. He narrowed his gaze on the woman, he knew that so far Leliana had come to a sort of agreement with Moria, had todays display changed that? She'd stated to him once that Moria didn't have the restraint when it came to her anger that any true bard would have, sure she was getting better now but they could all see the majority of her emotions play across her face.

He was going to have to visit her at her tent to have a quick conversation with her to make sure that opinion remained the same.

"I could never spend the time I'd of liked to on it"

  
They walked back with Dorian practically waltzing back with Moria in tow, commenting that he hadn't expected to find such intriguing people with the Inquisition. Something about how they all made an attractive bunch as well.

And he found himself trying to keep up with the two, that was until his Advisers mentioned they should discuss the upcoming trial about the breach.

He figured he should also give them the finer details on what he'd learned of their opponent... Not that he was keen on revisiting the traumatic experience.

  
  
  
-

Lelianas comment about Orlais had put ice in her veins, the woman wouldn't have said it if it hadn't meant something right. She was practically the Queen of double edge meanings in her conversations. Besides, Orlais was _Bard City_ as far as she knew, if Leliana had hinted at her from being from there or that she'd been there?

  
She couldn't help but feel like the little bit of progress she'd made with the Spymaster had been damaged, all because she had indulged herself with something old and familiar.

She practically called herself every name she knew and even tossed in a few Elven words she'd picked up from Karrem for good measure. She was getting too comfortable she realized, with them with the whole of the situation... She'd gone and let herself forget that she was an outsider with no history to prove that she was or wasn't a danger to their cause.

Even if she'd been doing everything she could to help, it wouldn't matter if they decided she was too much of a threat otherwise.

Dammit.

  
Only a part of her mind listened to Dorian talking at her side, the other part was anxiously taking stock in the environment around them because Leliana had slipped off shortly before the rest of the part had dispersed entering the gates and now she felt like someone was going to come at her from the shadows the moment she was alone.

Snag her and then lock her up in the cells under the Chantry or something.. Maybe even sitting here with Dorian in the mostly empty tavern.

  
It was pure paranoia speaking and she knew it, Leliana couldn't just make her vanish right? Karrem would know, her frien- _her teams_ would grow concerned... But that didn't mean that an accident couldn't happen out on the field right??

  
She could feel herself falling down the rabbit hole of all the possibilities of her demise when Dorians words actually registered to her again.

"I think you might have completely blown that Commander of yours away by the way"

  
That drew her out of her thoughts as quickly as ice water would have. The shadows around them forgotten at the almost _flirtatiously_ teasing tone in his voice. She had quickly realized upon meeting him that he was damn charming, it was almost hazardous. She'd even caught Karrems cheeks flush at the mans attention, it had been cute she thought, especially since she hadn't ever seen it happen before.

  
"Huh?"

  
He was grinning at her.

  
"Cullen, the one that is particularly easy on the eyes? He was completely enchanted by that display but how could he not? It was marvelous to watch"

She hadn't really paid attention to any of her audience aside from how Karrem had finally started to look less hollow, his eyes lightening.

  
"Oh?"

  
A very serious looking nod for someone that looked so damn smug for some reason.

  
"Oh yes. He hadn't even heard the dwarf join us... He is particularly handsome isn't he? Not that The Herald isn't something of a marvel himself"

She eyed him for a moment before a smile was finally tugged from her.

  
"I suppose you're right.. Haven has no shortage of people to admire, the Advisers themselves are a sight.. Karrems caught your eye though huh?

He relaxed in the chair he'd taken in front of her.

  
"Karrem is it? Not Herald or Lavellan?"

There was a prying feel to the question that had her resisting the urge to narrow her eyes at him but when she didn't answer him right away he shifted, a bit of the teasing expression falling from his face, though the smile remained.

  
"I wouldn't want to cause _an issue_... Considering how highly he's spoke of you and close the two of you are"

  
The statement drew her up short. This was the second person implying her and Karrem had anything more than a friendly relationship. If she ignored Bull and Krems raised eye brows when the two of them spoke or wandered off to talk about how miserable it was to deal with Noblemen.

  
"Are you implying we're.. Sleeping together??"

One brow arched at the question.

"I'm not- We aren't-? He's a good friend but that's as far as it goes" she paused only for a moment and couldn't help the smile at the idea that popped up in her head "Actually, if there's anything I can do to help you out? I've never seen the man blush before"

Another charming smile from him and he was propping his foot on his knee in a way that still managed to look effortlessly dramatic.

  
"See, I knew the moment I met you again that we'd get along fantastically"

She didn't know why she hadn't thought of the fact that Dorian would have already met her in the future with Karrem. Probably because it hadn't been in the game because she hadn't been a part of it. Would Karrem tell her? Or would she be allowed to read the reports later? She usually just passed up the rare offers, mostly because it wasn't her business.. Sometimes because she was a subject of the reports due to some various missions she tagged along for.

"What.. What exactly happened? Why was he so withdrawn?"

  
That question had him growing serious immediately, so much so that she actually grew a little bit alarmed at it. Dorian had been nothing if not charming and flirtatious since arriving and when not that, he was pretty nonchalant.

"You're certain you want to know?"

She was leaning forward before she even knew she had moved.

"Yes"

She listened to him start from the beginning, it was stuff she knew already but hearing it from his perspective really changed the feel of it. This stuff had actually happened to him.. _To them_, it wasn't something they watched on a screen or choose dialogue options for.

It was their real life and she found herself absolutely absorbed in his voice and the over all horror of it all.

"You weren't there until the last minute you know, apparently the moment we disappeared you and about 13 people did with you"

That couldn't be right could it? How would she of just vanished? She hadn't gone with them to Redcliffe, they'd been sent off to the Hinterlands again.

He paused and she couldn't wrap her head his words as he continued. She'd ran off and started a rebellion? Waited until the 'the perfect moment' as he said and came to help them in the nic of time like some 'Goddess of Revenge' with her hair shorn and arcane magic blazing to help Leliana hold the enemies off for them to step back through time.

He said it was good timing but she knew it was because she had known and wanted to be prepared. She just hadn't realized that she'd of gone all Mad Max with it?

  
"I don't even have a basic understanding of the Arcane Dorian, how would I even-"

The words were cut short the moment she remembered Cillians recent offer to teach her what he specialized in and how they hadn't had time. Of course, she'd of gone to him for training.. Like she had with Neria, Luka and Tamar.. Had the 13 people that had gone missing with her been the agents she worked close with?

  
"You came in in a blaze of glory war cry and all, we still don't know how you got inside.. The explosions might have had something to do with it thought.. There were certainly a decent amount of people fighting on your side"

Luka, she must have been with her too.. So she had ran off with them and then prepared to come back and help when the time was right. Couldn't that of backfired on them though? What if her actions had damned them all?!

She listened to him describe the battles in almost awe and then once that was done, listened to him talk about Tevinter and answered whatever questions he had about her and what her training was and the rotation of her groups. She even humored him a little on learning about Karrem.

  
"I can show you a bit of what I know, expand those magical horizons even more.. Though if you get any more multifaceted, Tevinter might try to steal you away when no one is looking"

She laughed at the comment.

  
"I'll settle for adequate enough to protect myself and the people around me.. Plus I started this training thing a little too late to be anything more than average"

  
She hadn't expected him to get serious again but he had, leaning towards her placing his elbows on the table.

  
"From what I've seen, no one in The Heralds inner circle is anything close to_ average_ Moria"

And just as quickly as his face had changed, it was right back to it's previous charming smile.

  
_"Especially since I arrived"_


	23. Chapter 23

It felt like he had simultaneously become more active and yet,_ less_ active than he usually was over the next few days.

Mages around them were hurried in their walking, gathering supplies and creating lists of things that would be needed, if it wasn't already available. Sometimes he went with Moria into the surrounding area to help her farm up extra supplies but those items were so few because of the recent up swing in resources pulled from several areas.

Apparently Neria, Katari and Belinda had taken on her stance on marking down the good stuff and now it was only a matter of sending out skilled people to retrieve the things in the areas that they'd visited.

But aside from those few outings, he didn't have much he had to do.

It seemed like everyone else was always in some state of motion though.. He wasn't so sure what to do with his down time because he wasn't used to having any.

Even Moria was in more demand than he was at the moment. Being a mage and a up and coming healer, she was called on to tend to various accidental injuries, ranging from twisted ankles, training accidents and other random things.

Then she was a flurry of movement like everyone else around him, always doing something, always finding some task that should be dealt with.

She had recommended that a large majority of the civilians leave Haven in case something disastrous happened almost offhandedly a couple days ago.. Which he'd noted Cullen throw her a slightly startled and admiring look before she'd stated to them pretty hastily.

_'Not that it should go so badly but.. You know.. Just in case?'_

So they all agreed that many of the visiting nobles, pilgrims and occasional refugees were to relocate briefly. But even still, the amount of people that remained with their slow departure surprised him. He hadn't really taken the time to see just how many people had come to add their support, to actually do something along side him.

Now however, Cullen would occasionally include her on more of what he dealt with. Apparently caution was a way to gain the mans respect, or a crush.. He wasn't quite sure. Maybe it was a little bit of both?

"You look a bit out of sorts there Herald"

He smiled to Varric and shrugged.

"First time in what feels like years I'm not being directed to do anything"

He spent a little time in the tavern with him, slowly drinking his mead and listening to him talk about Hawke. When Dorian entered, he controlled the reaction to smile up at the man.. Figuring the moment Varric saw a hint of possible infatuation that he'd latch onto it like a dog with a bone. 

He really didn't need any pestering about possible relationships, especially since even being friendly with Moria had gotten him a few... _Questionable_ taunts and hints on it.

-

She knew what was coming up and wasn't sure how to prepare for it, how to get the best results and minimal casualties without being the driving factor in the situation, also without looking like she knew something she shouldn't of.

So she'd started trying to tick off the most obvious thing, untrained people lingering in Haven.

It had been a surprise that they had agreed to her suggestion on lessening the amount of people living at Haven. It had been a little too hard to control her reaction of relief at that. But it did put her a little bit more at ease, most of the people that would be here when the breach was closed would be people capable of defending themselves in some way..

That was aside from the Chantry sisters that would remain beside Mother Giselle, there would still be a good handful of them here but they usually stayed near the Chantry.

"You got a moment?"

She was briefly startled at Solas's appearance in Adans lodge but she nodded immediately once she saw the serious look on his face.

"Sure, what's up?"

It turned out, he wasn't so sure she was... Skilled enough to focus her magic at the summit to help Karrem with the mark and rift. So she was pulled into an impromptu training session, where he evaluated her progress and commented on what she needed more work in. All with more.. Scrutiny than she thought was needed.

  
"You've improved well.. But had you concentrated on your magic alone... You would be much farther along"

She tried not to bristle at his tone. It wasn't like she was some young little kid learning the ropes.. Then again, to_ him_... Maybe she was just some little child.. She shook the thought from her head and glared at him instead.

"I'm not going to let myself be restrained to one aspect of fighting just because I have magic to use. Being able to do other things vastly improves my ability to-"

"To be useful, yes... We all know how badly you wish to be so... None of us know why though"

She didn't stop glaring at him.

"Karrem didn't ask for this and yet because we decided what he was... I'm just trying to help is all... It's the damn least I can do all things considered"

He listened, hand to his chin and a look of contemplation on his face and she couldn't help the next words.

"Why is it an apostate such as yourself has remained... Don't you risk your very freedom by staying?"

The contemplation didn't fade, just added a hint of.. Something else.. Calculation?

"I joined the Inquisition because we were all in terrible danger.. But I would say the same for you Moria, you're an apostate as well are you not"

The question actually threw her a little bit.. She hadn't really thought about the fact that she was a mage outside of a circle. Mostly because the circle had failed... If the very thing that named mages as apostates was in shambles, did it still have the right to dictate the statues of said mages?

"You hadn't thought of that before now? Most would have the thought always in their mind.. Along with the fear"

Why was Solas even talking to her right now? Did he think she had some knowledge he didn't? Hadn't this started as a lecture of sorts about her learning priorities? It was probably good that he'd brought her official statues to her attention though. It'd be dangerous to forget that going forward.

"No I hadn't but if you're done..."

A little nod from him before he was pulling out a book she hadn't noticed.

"We can talk again later.. The Herald had found this and gave it to me, he mentioned you may have an interest in reading it yourself.. It was originally why I came to you"

She accepted the book with narrowed eyes and a slightly tilted head.

  
"But you decided to evaluate me first?"

A click of his tongue and he was walking back towards where they'd came, with a quick look back at her she started after him almost automatically.

  
"I admit to being curious at your progress due to your.. _Situation_ with magic... I can read the reports all I want but it isn't the same as witnessing it first hand... You _are_ better with the anger by the way, though that Vivienne would disagree.. I would still advise you to getting a staff"

The last part was added almost absently but she practically snorted at the thought Viviennes personal thoughts where she was concerned. Vivienne was the Queen of Composure. Anything less was inadequate.

"Wearing a mask would help but it's damn annoying"

Had he just chuckled? She hadn't been aware that she was such a source of amusement for him.

"A mask would hide the face, yes... But you wear your anger in your eyes and in the air around you as it rises"

"Well damn... Here I've been positive I was getting better at being a diplomat in training.. If I'm so easy to read they better start keeping me out of sight"

An out right laugh at that and he was shaking his head at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solas hasn't been able to keep tabs her and it's been infuriating to him. How is he supposed to learn anything if the woman only comes to him for basic questions and books? 
> 
> He's still pretty sore about coming to the gates only to find Karrem and the others had left him behind. It would have been such an opportunity to see how she'd been progressing and how she puts the lessons in action. He also may or may not be put off that she's become more dependent on other mages instead of a fellow apostate, pride says he's the best option.


	24. Chapter 24

The breach was closed and everyone was in a state of celebration. Come morning, the ravens would be sent out to let the people know that left that it would be safe for them to return.

Not that that was going to happen she knew. She remembered what was coming up. She'd stubbornly replayed the same part over and over again because she wanted to save everyone in the attack. It had taken her four tries to tack down the counter and get it perfect. 

Four tries for the game but one save point.

She paced, smiled at the people that she ran into, took tabs on the people going in and out of the gates and then continued to walk the line within the walls. When would it happen? Celebrations were in mid swing, surly it would be soon?

She wanted it to happen when the majority of Haven was within the gates, luckily most of the recruits were in the tavern, the Chantry sisters were gathered near the fire near by. The only people she saw going in or out were The Bulls Chargers and several forge workers.

Looking up towards the Chantry she found Karrem standing on the wall, looking out over everyone and when his gaze landed on her, she tried not to look worried. Instead she returned his smile with a wave and then moved towards Adans to check on the area there.

He didn't look sold on the situation either, he'd mentioned that it all seemed too easy.. That he felt like something as going to happen but he just didn't know what.. It had been so hard not to tell him of the danger coming but she'd simply told him that if he felt that way, he should keep a look out. Try to figure out why he was so uneasy.

She'd barely made it up the steps when the bells started ringing and her stomach dropped. In one motion she was turned around and in a single breath she was crossing back through the area she'd walked in a fade step.

  
"Forces approaching! To Arms!"

She heard Cullens voice even over the sudden shouts of panic and the bells. She caught sight of Karrem dropping over the wall instead of taking the stairs around and then they were all there with him.

  
"One watch-guard reported in, it's a massive force.. The bulk over the mountain"

She tramped down the fear and looked around, took in the faces moving in chaos and realized it looked like the moment the bells had rung that everyone had fled inside the walls before the doors had closed. 

  
"Under what banner?"

  
  
He barely turned to fully look at Josephine as he replied.

"None"

Josephines voice was beyond shocked at what he said.

  
_"None?!"_

  
They all turned, weapons ready when the door shook violently.

  
"I can't come in unless you open!"

  
She went to move but stopped herself, _no_. Karrem was in charge, he had to open the door. She had to stay in the background, right? She was support.

The door shook again and then he was moving forward, him and the scout at the door opening it to see a mammoth of a man drop to the ground dead.

"I'm Cole, I came to warn you. To help.. People are coming to hurt you... You probably already know"

She was moving out the door with Cullen practically in sync with him as Karrem looked at the boy, a flicker of fear on his face for all of a moment before it changed into what she had come to think of as the _'down to unpleasant business'_ look.

  
"What's going on? Who's coming at us?"

  
"The Templars come to kill you"

She wanted to stand closer to him, lend some reassurance that she was there but she stayed a few steps behind as Cullen moved forward. It was probably the most anger she'd heard in the mans voice, normally annoyance or aggravation was common but out right anger? It was a little shocking to hear even if it wasn't surprising that he'd feel that way.

"Templars? Is this the Orders response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?!"

She listened to the talk, all while looking to the mountains and the beings standing there. And suddenly, she wasn't sure if anything she had done would really help. She had no idea how she zoned out, staring at the figures there but a hand on her shoulder jarred her back to the present.

_"You always help him"_

Coles eyes practically bore into her own and she swallowed, vaguely aware of the thought that if he could keep Blackwalls, Cullens and Solas's secrets, that hers would be fine as well. Right?

Cullens speech registered and she was instantly dragging a dagger out. Now wasn't the time to get caught up on fear. Karrem couldn't stop, so she wouldn't stop. She'd been going into fights for months now, _she could do this_.

  
-

  
  
  
He was in motion before he even knew what he was doing. He knew Cassandra and Solas were beside him and then he caught a blur of movement and somehow knew it was Moria.

Right, she'd come out with them immediately so she'd be in the thick of things just like them. He heard her shout something and watched Luka nod and return to the doors. She'd most like keep her there, hopefully to prevent any Red Templars from getting in the gates.

They kept the enemies off of the turrets and between Neria and Solas he realized them and all of their recruits were almost always surrounded by some form of protective barrier.

"The other one hasn't fired ye-"

They watched as the second let loose it's boulder and he realized with a shock that Moria, Katari, Rion and Tamar were no longer in mass of people closer to the gates.

  
"Damn clever woman splintered off when we weren't looking, didn't she?"

He practically felt the awe in Dorians voice as his own. Apparently she _had_, he couldn't help but join the cheers as the mountain dropped the snow and ice onto their enemies. That was, until the air was filled with the roar of a dragon and he watched fire and wood explode upward where Moria and her group were.

The thing was forgotten as he started towards the blast, only to come up short at the sight of them already coming around the bend, Harriett not far behind with his arms full of supplies.

  
"Damn good thing we kept moving Mora, shit that was close"

  
But she didn't respond, just watched the sky to track the dragon flying over head.

"Today is now well beyond making any damn sense"

  
Although he agreed with Dorians sentiment, he was already on the move.

  
_"Everyone to the gates!"_

They really didn't need Cullens promoting them to 'Move it', everyone was practically running at full speed. Or at least as quickly as they could manage with the injuries that they had. He also thought shutting the gate was a mute at this point.

The dragon had wings, it'd just fly it's monstrous ass over the walls if it wanted to, or just spit fire down on them from above.

"We need everyone back to the Chantry! It's the only building that might hold against.. That Beast! At this point... Just make them work for it"

As inspiring as The Commanders previous speech had been, the finishing of this one had him wishing he'd just left the last of it off. It wasn't at all moral building and Morias grunt let him know he wasn't the only one feeling it.

"We need to get everyone to safety"

Her grey eyes met his and for the first time, he saw true fear in them and he was in awe all over again. She was still going to go with them, stand by him and try to save everyone?! Maybe she was the one that should of become The Herald, all he wanted to do was let the damn dragon swallow him whole at this point. How was she still moving when the odds were so low.

Her fist hit his shoulder with more strength than he'd thought she had.

  
_"GO!_ We'll go right.. You go left and we'll meet in the middle!"

She was sprinting off so quickly he found it hard to believe that Katari was able to keep up with her but he did.

"Right, let's save some more lives then"

They were still taking out the Red Templars at the top of the stairs when her group and Lysette joined them. The enemies fell and they all moved on. Moria with raw determination on her face now, whatever she'd decided he figured she'd do. He used that as a bit of a grounding point, if Moria was going to be determined to do everything she could then so would he.

  
She was in the burning building, her team took down the enemies coming through the ruined wall. They turned left like she'd instructed to fight off more enemies while Bull knocked down the door to release a shouting Seggrit.

They were near the Chantry, helping Threnn and the twin elf mages Nora and Lyla when he caught a glimpse of Katari charging forward.. Two people hoisted over each shoulder and Rion not far behind his heels. As their enemies fell, Moria and Tamar appeared. Moria helping Flissa move while the Reaver was trying to keep the enemies coming up behind them at bay.

_"Help them!"_

Roderick ushering them inside might of been as surprising as the dragon attacking if he was being honest. Even more so as the man went to topple over to be caught by Cole.

  
"He tried to stop a Templar. The blade went deep. He's going to die"

Moria was beside them in a flash, taking the Chancellors other arm to help them walk a little smoother.

"What a charming boy"

Even as Cullen spoke, he couldn't help but look around. Couldn't believe how many people were there. Injured yes, but it looked like casualties were possibly countable by hand. If they made it out of this that was.

"Yes, that. Chancellor Roderick can help.. He wants to say it before he dies"

He never liked the man but watching him now and listening to him talk through the pain.. He found he could feel at least sympathy for him.

"The people can escape.. She must have shown me.. Andraste must have shown me so I could.. Tell you"

"What do you have Roderick, how can we save them"

The man slouched, holding his stomach but somehow managed to stay on his feet anyway.

  
"It was whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start- it was overgrown.. Now with so many in the conclave dead, the be the only one who remembers.. I don't know.. If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident.. You could be more"

He couldn't really believe what he was hearing, out of all people.. For Roderick to admit being in the wrong? About him?! He couldn't linger on it though, not now.

"What about it Cullen. Would it work?"

There was a flicker of hope in the mans eyes, which was more than there had been before.

  
"Possibly, if he shows us.. But what of your escape?"

He found he couldn't even make himself respond.. Instead he turned away from him and tried to swallow over the lump forming in his throat. How did it always end up like this. He didn't even need to see Cullens eyes as he spoke again, he could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Perhaps.. You will surprise it, find a way... Inquisition, follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry, move!"

Roderick didn't let up, even in his pain as he turned back to him.

"Herald.. If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you"

His stomach dropped.. If the man that hated him with a vengeance was moved to pray for him... All he could do was nod to the man and listen to Cullen start to bark out more orders.

  
"If we are to have a chance... If _you_ are to have a chance, let that thing hear you"

He was about to follow the soldiers out the door when a hand caught his forearm from behind and he paused to look back to find Moria there. The fear was back in her eyes and he realized with a start that maybe she hadn't been fully afraid for herself back in the fight but for them as a whole.. _For him._

"Karrem remember"

He tried for wit and fell short almost painfully.

"To make it hear me? And be careful. Yea I got i-"

"Remember you have a clan waiting for you to come back to it"

She let him go then and turned to follow the others through the Chantry before he could even formulate a reply. Katari supporting a fellow agent he hadn't been acquainted with yet, Luka, Tamar and Rion not far behind her.

How she could still throw him for a loop was beyond him. When he thought he knew what she'd say about something, she'd surprise him still.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a slight overlap in time between perspectives because the more or less are happening at the same time. Also putting game play into things makes it feel more hectic and I'm not sure how I feel about it? I guess it's a hectic time anyway so maybe that's right?

She couldn't remember if Red Templars had come upon the people fleeing Haven through the pass but she guessed it didn't matter now. Even if the flare had gone off, they needed to keep moving.

  
"They're coming, they shouldn't be but they are"

  
Had been all Cole had muttered beside her before vanishing to God knew where, hopefully to help some of the injured move quicker. The Elder One should have been focused on Karrem but apparently, this was something that also wasn't strict to gameplay behavior. Maybe anger motivated it, who really knew.

  
She was towards the middle of the masses somehow, moving from person to person to heal injuries and pass out potions to those that needed it so that no one was slowed down. Even though Karrem was giving them as much time as he could buy, she knew they needed to move quicker.

  
So Coles foreboding comment had struck her heart into her chest and she'd abandoned her previous mission, passing the pack of potions and elixirs off to Neria with the demand that she continued spreading them as needed.

  
She didn't even wait for the woman to reply before letting herself fall back into the people behind her. Weaving through them was an issue of it's own in the snow but she had to get towards the back and to Cullen to let him know the danger that was coming up on them.

  
She spotted Ari the moment his eyes landed on her and she watched his posture change. One motion and he was moving through people with her and motioning to someone she couldn't see.

  
They came to the end of the masses at the same time as Tamar, Luka and Rion.

  
"Cullen!"

She drew up short when she spotted Solas, Varric and Cassandra. Hadn't they set off with Karrem? How could they be here _now?!_ The flare had only just gone up not even ten minutes ago, had they been forced away before they should of been?! Or had it happened as it was supposed to?

Had the Red Templars come after them as they fled?!

-

He hated the world right now, _hated everything_.

  
What had been the point of bringing a team along with him if they were just going to get forced off and retreat the moment anything started to happen?

  
The Elder One was ranting, his words grating and the dragon near by even more so. His fear had morphed into something a mix of anger and grief.

  
Had this seriously all happened to him because he'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time? Creators damn him for trying to do something right!

He should have just ignored the calls, should of minded his own business.

  
The thought only lasted a split second then he saw a flash of Neria and Moria laughing together, Cassandra looking at him with a concerned but disapproving scowl, Dorian flirting with him relentlessly and he regretted the thought instantly. He hated what he was forced to do but he didn't hate the people he'd come to know because of the accident. They were the only good thing that came out of the mess.

The dragon had him pinned between the deformed creature coming at him at itself. The horrifying _thing_ walking towards him felt wrong, even to his magic-less self. It was just.. Wrong.

But there was no flare, no sign that they were far enough off that he could trigger the avalanche. No sign that if it failed that they would be safe.

"What is this thing meant to do?!"

It was something he wondered but never thought he'd be yelling the question at the thing before him. Let alone while it was burning so hot that he felt the heat branching down his arm and into his shoulder.

He could barely focus on the words being spoken to him, focused even less when he found himself thrown against the turret. That was until he spotted light shoot up into the distance.

"You I will not suffer even an unknowing rival, you must die!"

He braced himself grabbing the closest weapon to him and gathered more bravo than the actual courage he desperately needed. Bravo was just going to have to do.

"Your arrogance blinds you, good to know... If I'm dying, it's not today!"

He didn't wait another moment, just threw his body weight into kicking the turrets crank, he watched for a split second as the boulder flew.. As the dragon turned to watch it go and then he was running like mad.

  
-

"No, your people need you Commander. The Herald will need you. We'll remain and barrier the pass until it's dealt with, keep them off of you for the rest of the retreat.. There's just too many wounded to risk"

  
She watched the denial form in his eyes but before he could voice it, a roar tore through the air and her blood froze at the sound of an approaching Horror and the surviving Red Templars, or at least the ones that had managed to dig themselves out of the snow she figured. Or maybe Corpyhous had had more on the way, she didn't know.

  
There would be no more discussions about what they could do, would do, no more commands from the Commander that she could obey. Cullen had to remain with the caravan to ensure it's safety, Karrem was doing what he could for them and now it was their turn. She wouldn't give less than what he did.

  
Her, Katari, Tamar, Luka and Rion would stand between the oncoming Red Templars and them until they took care of it or fell.

She ground the next words through her teeth as she focused her magic, honed in on her intent.

  
_"I will give no less than what the Herald is forced to give, Commander. And you wont stop me"_

  
His hand had come to rest on his swords pommel as he stepped forward and she threw herself backwards with a fade step. She didn't even have to look to know her team had already begun to move onto the on coming threat. The sounds of Luka tossing out her bombs, the feel of Rion casting a barrier over them all, Tamar and Kataris grunts as they pulled out their weapons.

  
  
It was all so familiar to her now. _Natural_ to her. As natural as moving on ice was.

  
The ice wall spell took the air out of her lungs with force as she felt it settle into place. And then she watched as the ground in front of her shimmered and came to life, she poured more magic into it and frost started to grow and spike upwards right up from her feet all the way to before Cullens in a warning and then it felt like time had slowed as her eyes met his once more and he was forced to take a step back as the ice began to rise even faster.

She watched the shock register in those golden eyes and the words forming on his lips before the sheet of ice exploded upwards and expanded out. It was good that they were in a narrow part of the path, it gave her a natural rock formations on each side of the wall to adhere the barrier to.

She'd also made sure there was a good distance of ice to get through, enough so that she couldn't even see the Commander or the retreating people through it. Just in case they couldn't handle what was coming at them, it'd shatter once she or Rion weren't sustaining it but it would take a good minute to do so if they failed. She couldn't afford to not leave some form of a safe guard, not now.

Every second mattered, every advantage.

It was also a security against Cullen risking the time to break through and use valuable forces to join them and it also meant that Karrem could follow through the path if he needed without risk of being blocked later.

"Mora closing in fast!"

  
She shook herself and turned from the frozen wall with a deep steadying breath. This would be the first time she'd face the Red Templars she realized. The first human enemies she had to take on, up until now it had only been wildlife and demons.. A couple stray darkspawn.. How had she made it this long without having to kill another human? She never even dealt a finishing blow on the bandits they encountered, it was always Rion or Tamar that had done so. Mages they had been lucky enough to break through to and the one bunch of Templars they'd ran into had recognized Belinda.

  
"We take them out before I can't sustain that thing any longer, Rion back it up if you think I'm wavering"

  
-

  
He couldn't stop pacing around the hastily set up tents.

  
After Moria had driven a barrier between the remaining Red Templars and the fleeing group there had been no other set backs aside from the slick snow, some twisted ankles and the cold. It had been hard, only being able to stop for short periods to rest but they kept on, kept moving. He couldn't even imagine what the move would have been like if the refugees and other civilians had remained at Haven, what the death toll would have looked like.

They'd been lucky, the people that remained aside from several Chantry sisters had been skilled enough to fight and the only lives lost had been a handful of soldiers, one of Lelianas spies and it looked like Chancellor Roderick would be an addition if his condition didn't improve.

  
Now they were posting patrols around the make shift camp and waiting.

  
Waiting for a sign the Herald was alive.. Waiting for Moria and the group that had splintered off without a command to appear. Waiting to discover if they'd be attack all over again. Waiting to see if the injured would come to.

He was damn tired of waiting. It felt like all he did, even before now.

  
They waited for scouting parties to return with good or bad news. They waited for the Herald and whatever group of people he left with to finish the heavy lifting. They waited for recruits and for word of support.

"Commander! There are people coming!"

  
Instantly he was moving and within moments found Leliana had fallen in step beside him.

  
People meant it probably wasn't the Herald so if it was multiple, it was either Moria and the others or enemies had gotten through them. He didn't like that thought, or the feelings it brought with it. Her and her team were good fighters, most were well seasoned when it came to battle but.. Even the most skilled could fall if the situation changed.

  
"It's the Qunaris group!"

  
Kataris group, which he was steadily coming to realize was just the same as saying it was Morias group apparently. They'd damn well all moved with her without her even saying a word to them. Even Tamar, who he would have believed would obey his word to a fine point due to the agreement that they'd struck.

  
_I will give no less than what the Herald is forced to give, Commander._

  
He hadn't seen such raw determination in anyones eyes since he'd stared Hawke down in Kirkwall or the Warden a life time ago. Maybe even Cassandra from time to time but he'd never seen Moria display anything that hadn't been a welcoming smile or concern..

Her outburst at them when Karrem had collapsed hadn't even came close to what he'd seen today. She'd been angry then, there was no anger this time. Just stead fast determination and a twinge of out right fear.

  
_You wont stop me._

He hadn't, couldn't have. He realized it the instant he felt the magic fall in around her and then in the distance she'd put between them. She poured so much power into the ice barrier it had nearly taken his breathe away for a moment.

When the barrier was in place he'd marveled at it, at the display of her force of will because that had been what it was. A physical manifestation of her determination to whatever she could. To ensure that they push forward and not risk any more lives in a fight they weren't really ready for.

  
Her eyes had practically gone silver at the magic she unleashed and then she'd been torn from his view as the ice surged upward.

He turned from it with new orders, uninjured soldiers to the back on the chance of enemies breaking through and for them to continue pushing on. He glowered at the fact that she'd thrown his position in his face before defying his orders. He was_ invaluable_ to the Inquisition, he must move on and be waiting for the Herald with the others.

They were expendable, was what she'd really meant and he hated it. Hated the truth of her unspoken words even move. 

  
_"They survived"_

  
If he wasn't mistaken, there had been a note of relief in the Spymasters tone that matched what he felt at the announcement. It was short lasted however, as quickly as it had come it was replaced when he got a good look at them coming closer.

Katair was covered in blood, even if it wasn't all his he knew some of it had to be at the way he was moving. Tamar had Rions arm over her shoulder taking the blunt of his weight and had his staff to support the two of them as they moved and Luka, well she practically looked like a corpse walking compared to the normal almost bubbly air she had about her.

Then his heart stopped when he realized Moria was practically thrown over the Qunaris shoulder, completely motionless. He could have been carrying a sack of sheets and it would have looked the same.

"We need a healer! What happened?"

  
Katari winced as they came towards them and instantly knelt to lower the woman but stopped short of placing her fully on the ground and instead kept her propped against his raised knee.

  
"She took a serious hit from one of those beastly looking ones guarding my back and then a jacked up one with the helmet hit her with some sort smite.. Tamar got it but not before it got her with that damn red lightning shit.. Of course she'd damn near passed out all her remaining potions so we could only stop the bleeding, Rion did what he could"

  
He said something in Qunlat and even without knowing what it was, he had a pretty good idea that it was a curse.

  
"We got them all down though, the path is clear for the Herald but she's been out cold since"

  
He stopped him from pulling her back up when Solas was by their sides.

  
"Go get tended yourself. I'll move her to the tents"

  
There was a moment of hesitation and for a moment he thought he wouldn't listen to him. But it was only a for split second before he carefully pulled her up with him as he straightened then passed the unconscious woman over to him and slipped by them towards where Luka, Tamar and Rion had hobbled.

"He said she was caught by a smite and we don't know how different the Red Templars abilities may be because of the corruption"

  
The elf matched his pace as they made their way to one of the emptier tents set up with a thoughtful hm.

  
"Her wounds could be worse, their mage said he exhausted himself to heal whatever he could as often as he could... His concern was that the attack was.. _Altered_ somehow, stronger than it should of been.. It is possible that the corruption could strengthen such abilities.."

  
He feared as much from what they could see already. The Red Templars had enhanced strength and normal severe wounds had barely slowed them down.

  
It struck him as he was placing her on a cot that this was the second time he'd ended up carrying her. He briefly wondered if Neria would freeze her to the ground to yell at her again when she was back on her feet.

  
He listened to Solas as he looked her over and was a bit relieved when he commented that the chances of her waking up sooner than she had before were high, since it hadn't been magical exhaustion or exertion that had taken her under but the attack from the Templar. He nodded to the mage with a quiet 'thank you' and then slipped from the tent to find Leliana watching the remainder of their group.

  
"They will need time to recover and then we should speak with them about how they moved without orders"

  
He'd thought about whether or not they should of been punished for their actions briefly but looking at them now, the thought didn't hold any weight to him anymore.

  
"We would have risked too many lives if we stood with them... Even I can admit that"

  
It was getting later and later, they'd have to send a party out to scout for the Herald.

  
"_Now Commander_ this would be the second time you've carried Moria about while she was unconscious... One might think you'll develop a penchant for it"

A couple falling snowflakes caught his attention before he could respond to the dwarf. If it started to snow again... Their trail would be buried, could Karrem find his way to them if he survived?


	26. Chapter 26

It had been hard to pull herself up out of the cot when she woke up, her ribs screamed and her head pounded but she pushed through. That was until Mother Giselle slipped into the tent and gave her a chastising look the moment she saw her moving.

"You need to rest still, you were hurt more than you know"

She'd already gotten her feet on the ground, so laying back down wasn't really something she was all that keen on.

  
"How long have I been out?"

A tsk like sound and she was sitting down carefully beside her.

"Nearly two days.. After the storm we moved on a bit more.. The Herald has still not-"

She suddenly felt no pain as she jerked herself up and onto her feet and Mother Giselle just stopped speaking to try and get her back to the cot with a sound of out right dismay.

"You mustn't! You should still rest!"

Two days and Karrem hadn't found them? How long had it been in game? She remembered several cut screens which she'd put to either days passing or consciousness fading.

But could that have meant more than two days, she couldn't remember how many cuts there had been.. Just that she'd been infuriated at how slow her Inquisitor had walked through the snow. If he was too badly injured would he even be able to get to them?! There had been a recent storm meant it was possible the snow would be past his knees, how could he move onward if he was injured and the snow was impossible to walk through?! She was staggering out of the tent regardless of the Mothers attempts to waylay her.

"I need to see the Commander, we need go out to look for him. He could be hurt, might not even be able to find us if it snowed too much, _dammit!_"

  
She ran right into Solas and suddenly she found her left knee went to go out on her for some reason and his grip on her shoulders was what stopped her from taking a quick header to the ground. Her ribs were screaming at her again though. Which definitely didn't seem too good.

"I'm sure the Mother told you you were in no condition to rush around just yet Da'len"

The name threw her off more than her knees sudden revolt against working correctly did. Since when had he called her that? She hadn't been aware their sporadic conversations would of led to anything even close to gaining the term? She had actually been pretty positive that he'd been unhappy with her for not coming to him for more advise as her training progressed.

"_That doesn't matter_, what matters now is making sure Karrem is okay!"

The look he gave her was more compassionate than anything he'd previous given her, even the small smile was a new addition. She honestly couldn't help but look at him in slight confusion, what had changed? What did he have to gain in being more friendly with her? Then she realized his hands were still firmly placed on her shoulders even though she was perfectly steady, it should have hit her when she felt unusual warmth start to radiate from his hands point of contact outward.

"All in good time.. For now, _you need to sleep_"

Her eye lids instantly wanted to close and she hissed the air out of her lungs at the sensation of being pulled down. The warmth traveled farther, started to branch through her mind as well. When her chest went heavy in a way she hadn't experienced since taking sleep aides to fall asleep she suddenly knew what was happening.

It took more effort than she'd of liked to jerk out of his grasp but then she was stepped back against something metal hard and she was caught in whatever magic he was working on her yet again.

  
  
_"How dare you"_

She fought to pull her own magic up against what was falling over her but it must have been too late, what he was doing had already taken root.. Was pulling her down into the darkness even as she still tried to prevent it. Her last coherent thought was of how pissed off she was going to be when she woke up that he'd had the nerve to knock her out with magic.

  
-

He was genuinely surprised to feel her start to resist the spirit magic he'd targeted her with, luckily he'd had his own surprise on his side because before she was able to gather her own magic, she was falling back against Cullen who'd quietly slipped behind her when he'd spotted them and carefully caught her as her body went limp.

No doubt her raised voice had alerted him that she'd come to as he had been.

  
"Was it really necessary to knock her out like that"

  
There was a hint of concern in his voice, definitely a bit of doubt but he nodded to him anyway and moved to open the tent so that he could follow with her.

  
"I had my suspicions she'd wake before her body was ready.. She needs more rest and healing before she starts to run herself ragged after The Herald"

He watched the man lay her back down on her cot and pull a blanket back over her.  
  


  
"She's going to be _pissed_"

He had no doubt about that, he'd seen it in her eyes and felt it in the heat of the magic she'd tried to gather. If she was allowed to linger on it, she'd retaliate. It was interesting, she was learning how to keep her face in most situations and most _people_ but when facing many of The Heralds inner circle, she became much more easily read. 

_Especially_ in her anger, the way her magic came to life around her when she became overtly mad wasn't unnatural.. Not even unheard of but it felt.. More like she was subconsciously trying to restrain herself in a barrier of sorts. Was it the hold she had over her own anger and her magic responding in kind? Or maybe it was because of her sudden ability to use magic that she was trying make sure she didn't accidentally harm someone so she closed it in around her..

He hadn't been able to spend enough time with her to figure it out, to figure her out beyond her almost debilitating need to be of use to Karrem. She only came to him for short but pleasant conversations about the fade, the spirits and demons and sometimes with inquisitive questions on his travels. Hardly ever did she come to him for more than a book on magic since becoming more active with the Inquisition. It was infuriating if he was being honest with himself. Why would she not seek out a fellow self taught mage? Let alone an apostate like himself, they had common ground and yet she went to Karrems sister, the Elementalist and then filled the rest of her time with physical training for battle.

  
And yet, he was rather fond of her over all. She wasn't silent in her opinion of forcing the title of Andrastes Herald on Karrem, she was openly fond and almost protective of him in fact. She seemed to look at things from different perspectives, tried to find the best course of action with an open mind willing to learn. And she asked questions, questions not many other people would think to ask.

  
'_If the spirits of the fade are affected by us and that's what corrupts them... Would it be possible for that process to be reversed if the person they came in contact with next viewed them as they were? Or what of cleansing spells, surly someone has constructed something that can purge corruption after all these years'_

  
  
  
Only The Herald had speculated that with him before and he'd been even more curious about her. He wanted to figure her out, seek her out in the Fade but he could never sense her. Could never find even a trace of her there and that made her whole situation even more.. _Interesting_.. Part of him thought a lot of her quirks with magic were in connected to how it had come to her so late in her life.. Though he suspected the breach had held a hand in that. If she had had meager ability, just a slight amount of magic to her blood the tear in the sky might have drawn it out and empowered it.

There was just too many possibilities without more knowledge to sift through. 

  
  
  
And without the ability to see her in the Fade? Made it damn near impossible to work her out if he didn't watch her. Which was also impossible if she never went out with them on missions, or if she simply went out with the groups of scouts and other agents.

He often wondered what mage that dreamt didn't end up in the Fade? Could it be possible that she simply didn't dream so she never slipped into the Fade to begin with? Or was it similar to how she seemed to wrap herself up when her emotions drew out her magic, could she of unknowingly locked herself away to protect herself from danger? He had too many questions.

  
Shaking his head he turned from Cullen and retrieved his satchel from where he'd left it earlier in the day when he'd checked in on her.

  
  


"And it if The Herald hasn't arrived before then, it will be forgotten in favor of seeking him out"

  
  


Any doubt Cullen must have felt at their actions was erased at the statement. They all knew by now where Morias loyalty laid, even if it wasn't the Inquisition itself but it's accidental figure head. She did whatever she could to help him. He sat beside her carefully and silently began to heal her once more, all the while was aware that Cullen remained and watched him work.

  
He _was_ sure all thoughts of retribution would vanish until Karrem was back safe and sound. Or at least he hoped it would, even he wasn't looking forward to her potential outburst for knocking her out. 

  
-

  
  
He wasn't sure how long he had been out for just that he was cold, more than a little bit confused and _a lot_ in pain.

He'd survived the avalanche, apparently by falling into some sort of tunnel under Haven that he hadn't been aware of. He wasn't sure if he was lucky or not. At the way his body ached though, he was leaning more towards not so much.

It hurt to move and his head was pounding in a way it hadn't since he'd woken up from a ill advised night of drinking on the Storm Coast.. And he wasn't sure if he would be able to maneuver the weight of his armor too well.

"Guess I get to keep myself company now"

It took what felt like ages to get out of the tunnel, even longer to take down the wraiths that were lurking there. He missed Varrics wit and Cassandras sounds of disgust at it.. He definitely missed how much easier it was to kill things with a group at his side.

His new ability to control the mark however, that was damn nice to discover when he was on his own. It still took as much out of him as closing rifts did though and that was difficult to deal with without potions. Let alone beaten and already exhausted.

The storm that raged outside had him wanting to remain on the tunnel but then he figured if it got cold enough, even the tunnel wouldn't help much. Would he freeze faster with armor on? It had leather, so he figured it'd be safe enough. Safer than being frozen solid at least. The snow raged on and he forced himself to stumble forward, even though he wasn't entirely sure anymore if he was going the right way. There was no sign of anything to guide him. Only the howl of the wind seemingly determined to slow his progress and occasional howls of wolves he hoped would remain where they were and leave him alone.

When he couldn't keep pushing himself forward anymore anymore, he bunked down and managed to start a fire... Not that even a small fire could keep the cold away in the blizzard that had fallen over him.

He might of slept for a couple hours, might of slept for an evening he wasn't too sure. The storm had pulled him from it too many times to count and then he was moving on. Even more slowly as the snow rose and he had to struggle his way through it.

Could he keep going if it continued to fall? It had already hit a bit above his knees, had the evacuation been caught in this? Or had he been unconscious in that cave for more than a day? Eventually, he had to stop letting his mind ask questions.

  
The first cold camp fire had him pushing on even more, if not a bit more desperately. Eventually, the wolves would decide he was a fair snack right? He couldn't stop again, not even to try and get warm. He was afraid if stopped, he wouldn't be able to get himself back up again.

_Damn_, how far did they manage to get? If they were still moving, how would he ever find them before the cold claimed him.


	27. Chapter 27

The moment her eyes opened she was throwing the blanket off of her with a literal growl and rolled off the cot so quickly it over turned with her as she went to run for the door. She practically half crawled the space because she didn't even stop to right herself completely.

_No one_ was going to stop her this time.

She was going straight to Cullen or Cassandra.. Hell, she'd race right out of this place if Karrem hadn't arrived yet. Damn anyone that thought to stop her.. Maybe she'd even punch Solas if she had the chance.

How dare he knock her out when there was important shit to do... No, she _would_ punch him if she could. He deserved a lot more than that for the shit storm that he'd caused anyway.

"Good, you're awake"

She glared at the Commander as he looked up to her from a make shift desk, apparently expecting her. Her hands came down on the table putting her level with how he was slouched over it.

"I was awake before but _someone_ put me under with a damn spell!"

He didn't looked surprised at that and it infuriated her even more, especially when she realized _he_ was probably the metal hard object that had prevented her from moving away from Solas.

"Then you woke up before you were healed enough.. He had said he'd do as much if you pushed too hard.. Now there's something we have to address since you're here"

He didn't even turn to the figure that was standing near by, just continued to look over the map in front of him as he almost absently spoke to them.

"Bring Katari, Luka, Rion and Tamar here immediately"

She wasn't sure how he'd managed to make the anger fizzle out so suddenly. Maybe it was the commanding tone he'd used to address the scout and the names he listed. She didn't right herself and for a long moment they were eye to eye. Practically face to face with how little of the 'table' there was and they just stood there. Him eyeing her down and her suddenly trying to avoid direct eye contact but also maintain it at the same time.

She settled for staring at his eyebrows.

The moment she heard and felt the others come in closer to her, she straightened and crossed her arms tightly. She already figured she knew what this was going to be about, considering it was the five of them and they'd all almost deliberately disobeyed him at the pass... She just figured it should of waited until Karrem was with them. He gave them a moment to glance to one another and then waited a bit more until her eyes returned to his before his arms crossed mirroring her own stance and he stood even straighter somehow.

Damn, he could be down right intimidating couldn't he... 

He set immediately and within moments, Leliana was there coolly adding her own voice to it.

  
  
Despite the sort of.._ Lecture_ her and her group got from Cullen and Leliana about 'making split decisions on their own' and 'disobeying orders'.. Cullen ended up shaking his head, his eyes softening just a fraction as they came back to her.

"It was incredibly brave and _equally_ reckless... I understand why you did it but you're part of the Inquisition-"

She felt like maybe she should keep her mouth shut but just couldn't for some reason.

"You know technically I'm _not_.. Actually a member of the Inquisition... I'm basically just a _really_ useful refugee"

He blinked at her for a moment before looking to where Josephine had approached.

_"What?"_

  
The woman nodded almost daintily before holding her clip board to her chest.

  
"She isn't _officially_ a member of the Inquisition.. No"

His gaze went to Leliana who looked as if she was confirming it, a bit begrudgingly with a nod of her own.

  
"She never leads any parties going out, only accompanies them on her own decision.. She doesn't receive payment aside from what she trades in herself to the merchants. So no.. She isn't _actually_ a member.. Not officially at least"

His jaw almost seemed to slacken at Lelianas addition.

"You _aren't?_ But how have _we_ not? _Why_ are you not?"

She shrugged when he turned back to her, still trying to work out what he wanted to say.

"Never asked to join, never got asked. I like being useful so I make myself useful.. Is the stern talking to done because the important thing is that Karrem _isn't here yet_ and that's starting to freak me out.. We need to head out and make sure he isn't stuck in the snow _dying somewhere_"

She reframed from muttering a 'if he isn't already' at the end.. He couldn't die could he? He was the main character in all of this, this was his story after all.. He had to live.. She listened to the three and then four of them debating once Cassandra joined them about how they should go about it. She listened patiently for what she thought was about twenty minutes, then that patience turned quickly to impatience as the almost bickering continued and no real decision was made.

How was Karrem going to rein this all in.. He hadn't even gotten back for the real arguing yet and they were already at it.

** _"ENOUGH ALREADY!"_**

They all looked over at her almost simultaneously and honestly it looked vaguely like when the velociraptor turned to look at the people in Jurassic Park. But she was getting more and more frustrated at them and the whole situation in general, so she really wasn't concerned with it. Maybe if she was lucky, the anger from earlier would come back in full force.

"Look, we can sit here and bitch at one another any time but he's out there right now. Alone. Hurt. Maybe dying. _What the hell_ are we going to do about it"

  
-

Looking at her with her arms braced on her hips staring them down, anger rising again as clear on her face as the time she'd yelled at them he wouldn't have thought she'd been injured at all only days before. Let alone taken down by a couple Red Templars and forced back to sleep in order to properly recuperate.

Or that she'd accepted the lecture he'd give them calmly and quietly... Perfectly agreeable even... That was no where to be seen now..

"We can construct a small party, to move quickly.. Not draw as much attention as a large group in case our enemy has lingered or is watching for us"

There was a flicker of a smile when Leliana said that, the anger might have shifted to something more akin to determination. He was instantly a little bit more weary, determination with her meant recklessness at the least and disobedience at worse. But could he really consider it as such if she wasn't part of the troops though? Technically she wasn't someone any of them could give orders to and fully expect her to adhere to them. Had she truly just gone through with them because it was helping Karrem??

"Good, I'm going with them"

There was a snort from Cassandra that he thought meant she wasn't at all surprised at the stern declaration, he also didn't miss the look that he thought meant the woman was coming to respect Moria more as time went on.

  
"I'm not so sur-"

Josephine didn't even get to finish her sentence before Moria barreled on ahead of her.

"I'm a skilled healer, I wont get hindered by the snow like full armored scouts and as we all have learned, I'll do it even if you say no.. So how about we skip it and just agree that I'm going and get moving huh?"

He looked to Leliana for a moment, watched as the woman stared her down for an eerily long moment before giving him a slight nod. Well then, he guessed it wasn't just Cassandra and Varric that could bully or smooth talk themselves into doing what they wanted then. That or her and Leliana had come to some deeper level of understanding than he'd previously thought... Was that why he'd spotted the two of them out near the ice occasionally at night?

"I'll be going as well"

He wasn't at all surprised to hear Cassandra adding herself to it, the tone of demand also wasn't much of a surprise if he was honest with himself.

"Very well _Moria,_ Cassandra, two of scouts Lanning and Pellane maybe? Myself and a raven to send word back.. We'll head out before noon.. It'll mostly be on foot because of the storms, snow will be too deep for the horses now in some places"

He didn't miss the surprise that flickered across Morias face at the line up but when he turned to her she nodded and was gone so quickly he again couldn't believe she'd been down for two days. They'd have to keep an eye on her to make sure she really was as healed as she appeared. 

-

Every step was a fight now.. Not that they hadn't been before but with the rising snow it was even more so.. Every breath made his lungs sting and ache at the cold to the point where he'd occasionally hold it for several steps just to prevent it.

He couldn't do this, he could barely feel his feet, his fingers had lost feeling in time to his ears and he wondered if maybe he'd already lost them to the cold.

He was practically walking with his eyes closed most of the time, until he'd stumbled into something and found himself in the snow more than he'd ever wanted.

"What th-"

A camp fire! There was still some warmth in the center of it.

"Embers, means it's recent.. Means... _Someones_ gotta be near by right"

He tried to squash the flare of hope in his stomach, just because someone was near.. Didn't mean it was someone friendly.. He gave up on dusting the snow off of him and just pushed forward once again. Even if it was at even more of a crawling pace, he somehow kept moving one foot in front of the other. He'd barely made it around the bend when his legs wanted to gave out on him and then he saw the most beautiful sight he could imagine moving towards him in almost a blur of movement.

** _"KARREM!"_ **

Morias voice bounced around him in the pass, quickly followed by Cullen calling out and Cassandras exclamation of relief but he was still going down, darkness flickering around the edges of his mind. The wind picked up and forced his eyes to close for a moment and once he managed to pry them back open she was there. Bringing with her warmth he'd feared he'd never feel again with all the snow and wind and he silently thanked the Creators.

_"We've got you"_

He fell under as the warmth feathered out over him, surrounding him.

  
-

  
Of course Moria would be the one to spot him first, she'd managed to out pace all of them even in the almost thigh deep snow they encountered.. How she managed to control her breathing so well through the struggle was beyond him. They'd all gone pretty breathless as they fought the snow on the incline.

It'd been almost surreal to watch, they hadn't even known she'd spotted anything until they watched her knee land on the top of the snow and suddenly she was atop of it. No more being hindered by the snow she was gone in almost an instant. Literally in the blink of an eye she was several yards away, then _gone_ all together and only her voice was an indication that she was anywhere near them.

They caught up as she managed catch him before he went down into the snow and he was jogging after her as quickly as he could manage in the deep snow.

"He's been exposed to the cold too long, start with his extremities!"

He realized even with the weight of the armor, Karrem wasn't pressing into the snow. It took him a moment in the darkness to realize exactly why, she'd apparently frozen the snow beneath them. Preventing either of them from sinking into it even a little bit.. It also explained why there had been no tracks in the space she'd crossed.

"I know _I know"_

  
Her hands began to glow as she moved them over him and he stirred. No doubt brought to by the sudden healing.

"Mora"

  
If he hadn't been kneeling with them he wouldn't have heard the whisper or her responding hm. His eyes barely managed to open as she cradled his face with still glowing hands, covering his ears he noted. He doubted that there would be any damage due to the cold now as magic pulsed around them. Not if she had anything to do about it.

"You can sleep. It's okay, we have you"

  
It was little more than a whisper, Karrems eyes slipped closed again on a sigh and suddenly he had to shake the feeling that he was intruding on something too personal. Was Leliana wrong? Perhaps the two of them were more than the friends they presented.

"We wont be able to get him back before the next storm comes.. Is there somewhere we can haul up? _Cullen?_"

She barely looked up as her hands continued to move over her main focus but his name actually jarred him out of his thoughts. Had she ever referred to him as anything other than Commander?

"A cave a little ways back, we'll send the crow to let them know he's alive... That we'll head back in the morning or once the snow lets up"

A nod and she was helping him pull Karrem up off the ground.

  
Cassandra was beside them then, taking the weight Moria had been helping with and they moved forward, somehow he couldn't stop the shock at not sinking into the snow. Just looked up to Moria as she moved ahead of them, hands out stretched and face focused on what she was doing.

"I'll freeze the snow so we wont be slowed, we need to get him somewhere we can keep him warm as quick as possible"

Moving on top of the snow was infinitely easier than moving through it, part of him wished it had been like this from the start but then he figured she'd of been too drained to take care of warming spells.

"I'll send word to the Spymaster"

He nodded to Lanning as they moved into the cave but Moria was calling after the man as he raced back out.

"Hurry, I want to put up a barrier!"

He helped remove Karrems armor and then helped her set up the spot for the fire as she wrapped a blanket Pellane had given her before heading out to check the area around him. Lanning not only returned quickly but also brought sticks and kindling in with Pellane.

  
They all started to set up for the night, Pellane apparently thought ahead and packed several bed rolls and blankets 'just in case' that she was depositing as close to the fire as possible. He almost couldn't believe the difference Morias barrier did. It was a fire based spell he realized, not only was it keeping the cold out and the warmth building_ in_ but it was adding additional warmth just by being active. He watched as she practically fluttered between each member of the group, passing out small vials he couldn't quite identify all while making sure they didn't need any healing.

  
  
Lanning had actually flushed at her attention but he'd accepted the offer looking away almost as if he'd been ashamed? He'd probably slipped in the snow, he remembered Lanning had a relatively well known accident prone streak. Once she was done she returned to the entrance where he'd remained and eased down the wall opposite of him with an almost inaudible sigh that had him looking her over.

  
  
He'd caught the way her shoulders had drooped once she'd placed the barrier, had she been pushing herself too far after being injured? It was possible that she hadn't recovered completely where her mana was concerned since the fight, even with Solas prolonging her sleep. And did she really think she'd be a part of the first watch after everything that had happened? The energy she'd burned through just to ensure they could all move over the snow instead of fighting through it?

  
  
"Moria"  
  
  
  
Tried determined eyes tipped up to look at him where he stood leaning against the wall and he paused.. How could he get her to rest without demanding that she do so? If he said it a certain way, he was sure she'd see it as a challenge of some sort and out right refuse to even consider it.

  
  
"I'd like you to stay near him tonight" he nodded towards their sleeping Herald "Make sure he's okay and sleeps through the night.. Cassandra and I will take the first watch and trade off with Pellane and Lanning"

He might have expected a bit of a fight but he held his face neutral when she barely nodded and shifted to stand. She must of been almost more tired than she was willing to admit, especially when he moved forward and offered her hand she took it with an almost grateful smile.

  
  
  
"If I fall asleep, wake me"

  
He nodded the silent lie and watched her return to her charges side before sitting down in where she'd been to look out the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking Mora is gonna fall more and more into doing things with reckless abandon of her own well being and some of the Inner Circle are gonna have to trade off on being a voice of reason because 'Look Mora please, use that clever brain for more than just strategies and anger- PUT THAT FIRE IN YOUR HANDS OUT RIGHT NOW I AM TALKING TO YOU'


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to actually work it out, so anything in Elven from now on will be typed _"[like this]"_. Sometimes I'll use actual words but this is just easier for me and Neria, Cillian, Solas and Karrem will probably speak it more often than anyone has so far. Solas however, isn't going to be in on the secret that Moria is learning it.

Karrem slept all through the way back to the camp, which took less time than it had to get to him because Leliana sent another scout out the moment the crow had arrived. With them they brought three horses.

Cassandra rode with Karrem practically tied to her back to prevent him from toppling off. Lanning and Pallene rode together and somehow she'd gotten stuck with Cullen because the scout Drenas horse refused to let her get near him for more than a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Lady Moria, he's always been skittish with other people.. I should have taken a different one but it was such a rush to get out once the storm settled"

She reassured the woman it was okay and accepted the hand offered to her when she'd hesitantly paused by his horse.

She missed the relative silence of that trek back. No where in the camp was out of range of the arguing happening and since she wanted to be near for when Karrem woke up and finally got moving, she was doomed to sit right in the nuclear spot.

It took actual effort not to flinch at the loud shout of Cullens words.

_"What would you have me tell them? This isn't what we asked them to do!"_

She actually did flinch at Cassandras somehow even louder reply.

  
Man, listening to this in real life was a hell of a lot more migraine inducing than hearing it through a tv speaker. Would it be too apparent what she was doing if she just.. Covered her ears?

Would it maybe draw their attention and have them quiet their anger a little bit? As it continued she figured it wouldn't, she doubted they'd even notice considering how little they were actually paying attention to aside from out matching each other in out right volume of their almost rage.

  
"She didn't say it could!"

  
  
  
"Enough! This is getting us nowhere!"

"Well we're agreed on that much!"

  
  
  
God, one surprise attack and the four of them could only agree on the fact that they were all utterly useless at talking to each other right now.

Sighing she pressed on her temples and looked towards Karrems tent to find him and Mother Giselle had finally started talking. Was singing going to be much better than the yelling? Or should she hazard a slight healing spell on her headache to prepare?

When Mother Giselles voice filled the camp, it was almost defending in the silence and then as other voices joined she felt her eyes start to water at the enormity of it.

She'd found the scene almost corny on a screen but witnessing it? Watching the hope start to rise just because of one voice? She was swallowing down the emotion almost painfully.

It was overwhelming to watch, how must Karrem feel? She got a brief peek into it when his eyes found hers in the crowd. He was definitely confused but also completely in awe, a large group of mostly humans were looking to him as their only hope. Maybe being confused and in awe was better than fear and regret he could have been feeling.

She watched with narrowed eyes as Solas waltzed by drawing him away from the camp and wondered just how long a journey they were up against in order to find Skyhold.

  
-

  
  
Moria was never more than a couple steps away from him as they made the slow journey towards where Solas had directed him. Apparently Solas found this rather agreeable because he was also not more than a couple steps from either of them as well. Striking up conversation with him often but somehow always managed to get Moria as an active participant in them as well, even if originally she hadn't been too interested in it. He noticed she easily fell into talks of the Fade with the apostate, asked him questions without hesitation when it seemed they popped up in her mind. 

Solas promised a place to hold them, a place big enough for even more people than they had with them. But honestly he was tired of all the walking. Wanted him to lead them their because of the fact that the orb was Elven. He'd also been briefly concerned about him sharing the knowledge of the orb with anyone, until he'd made it apparent the person he wanted to confide it in was Moria.

Eventually however, they were going to have to clue in the others, Leliana and Cullen would have a fit if they didn't learn of it soon and Josephine would be required to be in the loop simply because she would probably want to find a way around it, work it to their advantage before it got out and damaged them.

If it wasn't for Mora making him laugh in their times of rest and catching up with her? He was pretty sure he'd let himself walk off a cliff just to not have to walk anymore. Although her current bouts of teasing where Dorian was concerned also had him eyeing the ledges a little too much for his own liking.

"You blush when he speaks to you, you know that right"

He groaned and knocked a shoulder into hers and she slapped his shoulder when she caught herself. Luckily Solas had drifted off somewhere as they rested and wouldn't be privy to the conversation like many of the others.

"I don't need you to tell me that... He catches me off guard sometimes... Besides, he flirts with _everyone_"

She nodded almost thoughtfully but that damn look of mischief was still in her eyes.

"Mmm.. I suppose he does but I have caught a few stray looks being tossed your way when he thinks no one is looking.. Doesn't do _that_ to everyone"

He swallowed down the feelings that that thought brought with it and shook his head.

"What about you then? You flirt with everyone too you know"

No more pink on her face than what the cold had caused and he cursed it. He hadn't been able to toss the same taunts at her, no matter which person he focused on.

"I do but it's all in good fun, like comradery or something... Also I may just like to fluster some people if given the chance"

She might not have meant anything by it but he'd seen the way Cullens eyes had widened in possibly slight shock when she'd almost flirted with him in passing, or how he watched her in almost disbelief as she walked away to join part of the next patrol.

He didn't think the Commander would survive if she put actual effort, she definitely managed to fluster him.. Looking to the man as he moved through the crowd he stopped with one thought.

"Karrem?"

He turned back to her and realized she must have offered him part of her sweet potato because her hand was still outstretched to him, the offering still steaming in the cold. There was definitely a look of concern in those eyes now.

"You look... _Schemey_"

He simply smiled and took the food offered.

"You look schemey all the time but I don't ever _rudely_ comment on it. I let you get up to whatever mischief you think up and pretend to not know it was coming"

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, watching him and he wondered if she was going to press it when Solas approached them.

"It may be wise to start moving again, Herald"

Moria got a polite inclined nod before he was drifting off towards where he figured they would be heading. Sighing he took another bite of the sweet potato and stretched his legs out.

_"[We walk on]"_

  
Moria let out a sigh of her own before standing.

  
  
_"[May the ground rise up to meet our feet]"_

He was standing with her in a split second and didn't even try to hide the smile that took over his face.

  
  
"You learn far better when Neria teaches you than when I do"

She smiled almost shyly up at him, that was until her elbow jabbed into his side.

"Neria actually teaches me _sentences_.. Unlike your.... Favor of swears.. But I only memorized that one if I'm being honest"

Even if she'd only memorized it, it was still something that warmed him to think about. It was hard to learn a new language when you were older, kids always had a better hand at it and the fact that she was trying to learn his language meant a lot more than she would know. How had he managed to luck out with such a friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karrem may or may not be thinking of trying to be a match maker.. He's not really sure how to go about it though because Moria isn't exactly easy to work with.


	29. Chapter 29

Five straight days of almost mindlessly walking. She didn't mind the walking so much because Karrem filled the time with stories of his Clan and she felt a little bit of guilt at the fact that she couldn't quiet do the same.

Five days and they still weren't there yet.

Everyone was looking a bit worse for wear, which was an accomplishment considering that the mass majority of them had literally been in a surprise attack and still healing.

Aside from their conversations, Karrem seemed to be set in a permanent mind set of The Herald. No doubt the longer they continued to move forward, the pressure of providing for his devoted followers grew even more.

Solas's head bobbing through a group of people near a fire caught her eye and she watched him cautiously. She still hadn't been able to get back at him for knocking her out.. Wasn't even sure how she could now if she really thought about it.

She continued to eye him though, even as he saddled up to The Iron Bull and she heard the giant groan at the approach.. Apparently not going out with him as much in the field, Solas had taken the chance of the journey to kind of... Trap him in conversations about the Qun, they were conversations she'd heard before but she'd only finished the game once.. Listening to him 'inquire' about it and then berate Bull in person was.. Different.

She didn't believe the Qun was right but it was easy to see, people raised with something would never think it was wrong. Especially when they were raised to believe it was the end all only option.

She was annoyed at how he went about things, all condescending hidden in what could be considered curiosity. Maybe that really fell onto the fact that she knew how things could play out, knew his hand in it all.

Without even an ounce of hesitation she scooped up a sizable amount of snow packed it and tossed it. She didn't even look to see if it hit the target. Simply shifted casually and dusted off her hands to smile at one of the scouts that was watching her with slightly widened eyes.

Eyes that went even wider the moment Solas grunted and then turned with a shout.

_ **"Sera!"** _

His eyes met hers as she shifted back and tilted her head as if confused. When he wiped the snow off his shoulder his eyes narrowed, she saw him scan the area before coming back to her in accusation.

_"Moria!?"_

She refused to let herself smile, that would be as good admitting guilt. Instead she pointed to herself in mock confusion just as cold exploded on her shoulder and she spun with a slight shout, scooped up snow and packed it just in time to launch it into the second coming at her causing it to explode and rain down on the poor scout that was standing just a tad too close.

The next one landed where her feet had been because she fade stepped towards Solas and Bull to dodge behind them.

"That ain't fair! No magicin your way out of the line of fire!"

  
-

  
If he hadn't seen her lob the snow ball at Solas, he wouldn't have known it was her. Her face was perfectly schooled and her posture didn't hint at all that she was the assailant. Also he figured the initial thought of it being Sera was a good go to. Seeing as how she was well known to give him shit so far.

The arch of her brows and tilt of her head?

Good play on confusion on her part, it was damn well the most wily thing he'd witnesses with her so far. Whatever Solas had been about to say was instantly forgotten in favor of staring her down in shock. Then to them watching her get pelted with a snow ball herself and her instant reaction to rearm herself and move.

He was laughing as the second snow projectile exploded on the scout below it, then Moria was using them as a living shield and all hell broke loose once Sera revealed herself, arms full of _ammo_.

Most people simply removed themselves from the area, preferring to drift into the tents than hazard the snow fight. But he watched as several of his men mischievously started devising plans of attack and as a good number of scouts also started to team up.

Moria had erected an ice wall and was hunkered down with a group that didn't surprise him. Immediately once the havoc started Luka had appeared beside her and Karrem had dodged his way into the protection of the wall.

Solas had attempted to slip away repeatedly, only for either Sera or Moria to launch attacks on him. Both mainly targeted his head.. So he'd simply placed a barrier and was leaning against his staff almost tiredly, apparently waiting it out.

"Bull we could use the fire power!"

He laughed again and found himself tugged down into the protection of the ice wall, Karrem shoving his arms full of snow within moments.

"Alright Boss, what's the plan"

  
-

Cullen had been prepared to enter the camp and settle down by the fire before turning in. What he got however, was a snowball to the face that was followed by a voice that furiously whispered _'oh shit you hit the Commander'_ that sounded suspiciously like The Herald and then an intimidate_ 'sssshhh shuddup he doesn't know who it was!'_ that he thought sounded like it could have been Moria.

  
  
  
He wiped the snow from his face slowly and then took in the scene in front of him. Or well, it would be more accurate to say the scene that was _around him._ Clearly he'd walked right into the middle of an all out war.  
  
  
  
  
There were at least twenty people scattered around, some ducked behind make shift snow barriers. Others had given up apparently on shelter and were just taking hits to risk getting some in... All of them were armed with at least four of five snow balls, some with more. His gaze landed on a_ clearly_ magic created ice wall and two faces peeking out from behind it, he briefly noted that there were also horns poking out from the top but somehow the bulk of Bull was tucked securely away behind it. 

Moria sent him what he thought could be an apologetic smile and Karrem was just looking a bit worried as the silence stretched on. Yeah, it was definitely the two of them that had been whispering about him getting hit.

  
  
"_That_ is clearly cheating"

Sera's voice was echoing around them in clear anger, her blonde head appearing from behind the tallest built snow wall to throw another ball into their wall.

**"I TOLD YA THAT WAS CHEATIN!"**

He could only shake his head as the fight continued and then joined Solas who was standing alarmingly close to the chaos..

  
  
  
"How long has this been going in?"

A sigh and he was rubbing the back of his head.  
  
  
  
  
"Little less than an hour"

Clearly he was unhappy with the situation, what made him stay so close to the scene?

  
  
"And you're just watching it all because?"

A raised brow and he pointed to where Moria had moved, apparently she was going to take on an offensive position and all out go after Sera and the group that was with her. Not that she wasn't pelting anyone that targeted her either, there were a bunch more people slipping off the field as she made her progress.

  
  
"She's taken to targeting me anytime I go to leave.. I believe it may be retaliation for knocking her under"

As if she knew they were talking about her Moria turned and stared at them, eyes narrowing on the elf beside him. When he crossed his arms and shifted in place an almost predatory grin stretched across her face, then she was dodging a new wave of attacks and shouting at Karrem and Luka to 'back her up dammit'. She was definitely getting him back for the incident... Had she actually hit him on purpose then? For being a part of it?

"So Moria was the start of all this?"

A slight nod before he was looking towards where Sera was shouting orders. Most of them were orders of going at Moria and resulted in them taking a few hits to the face when they did. Damn, Moria was quick and accurate with her attacks. What must she look like while in a real battle?

"Although Sera was the one that turned it into what it's become"

He wasn't at all surprised at that honestly. It seemed like a very _Sera_ thing for her to do. He watched as Moria caught a snowball before it could hit her and threw it back at the person that had tossed it with a victorious shout as she rolled away from several others. Still she was closing in on the snow fort with surprising progress for dodging attacks and taking the advantages she got to deal some.

  
"Wish I was still behind that wall yet?!"

  
The two people she caught with her own snow grunted and slipped away from the group, one of which was muttering _'She should of kept her mouth shut... No one got me that whole time and then she sends that _banshee_ on the attack? Had a good thing goin with her tucked away'_ the other laughed shaking their head as walked past them _'You're just mad she got you first.. It's what you get for being slow on your feet'_. Surprisingly, Solas remained with him even though that would have been the perfect moment to slip away unnoticed.. Especially since Sera and Moria were officially going at one another.

It honestly looked like an actual battle was unfolding before them or at least it had been a full swing one and now it was starting to dwindle out as the sun went down and cold came creeping in. People hit more than once with snow would slip away, most of them with laughter and an ease about them that he hadn't seen in many since the brief celebration of the breach closing. It was a damn nice change if he was honest about it.

When Bull got both of the women with a surprise attack they both practically squawked in out rage, whatever vendetta they had against one another instantly forgotten.. Probably because his 'ammo' was several times larger than either of theirs.

  
"We're on the same team!"

She was taken down to the ground by Sera before the next attack could hit either of them and they rolled in a tangle of arms and legs that ended up with Sera straddling her.

  
"Protection we need protection!"

Karrem let out a sound of out right objection as their assault came to a halt on a new ice wall.

"You said that was _cheating_ Sera!"

Sera was practically dragging the woman up off the ground, mouth to her ear and Moria was nodding an apparent agreement. They loaded their arms up with quickly packed snow balls and then they were moving in unison around opposite sides of the wall, clearly to split up the attention on them. Sera was cast in a light that had Karrem shouting out something in Elven and Sera cackling.

"LUKA HELP US!"

  
Karrems shocked scream was followed by Bull swearing as they both dodged out from behind the ice wall, Luka was laughing as manically as Sera had been earlier and launching attacks at Bull with surprising vigor while Sera and Moria were focusing on Karrem. Even with the new shouting Lukas voice rose about it all with absolute clarity.

  
_"Best. Day. EVER!"_


	30. Chapter 30

Karrem laid in his cot with the strange certainty that he'd sleep soundly tonight, which was a new but nice change.. They'd attacked one another with snow balls for at least a good hour.

Running from one another and dodging attempts. The initial group had dwindled down pretty quickly once it had started but Moria, Sera and Luka had made up for it in their outright determination to win... Even though he hadn't even known there was a winning spot in the whole ordeal..

All of them had been hit a good amount but still, they figured that they were the victorious ones. Especially when Luka had turned on them and forced Bull and him out of hidding of the ice wall. He should have expected that though, considering he was the one that whispered to Bull to target them as they practically brawled.

It had been fun and damn tiring.

"That was a good one wasn't it?!"

  
He was smiling up at the ceiling of the tent at Seras still thrilled sounding voice at the event of the day.

"It was"

She dramatically flopped down on the cot next to his, apparently it looked like she was going to crash next to him tonight and not in one of the smaller tents around the camp like she normally did.

"Good timin too, we needed somethin to lighten it up. She's good at that ya?"

He figured Sera had wanted to talk about their exploits with Moria but since she wasn't there, she was settling for him for some reason. Maybe she hadn't known that shortly after they stared moving, Moria had drifted off to the scouts tents. He figured she bunked with Luka and Tamar, since Neria was alternating between the main tents and the healers ones. 

  
"Hear she's been crashin in that Qunaris tent"

He was sitting up in slight shock at the off hand comment. Apparently she HAD known Moria wouldn't be here after all, had she just wanted to gossip?!

"Katari?"

A slight nod as she folder her arms behind her head.

"The other big one? Ya, her that chipper one.. Luka... Wonder how_ that_ works"

A disbelieving sound from Varric across the space.

"The _three_ of them.. Wouldn't of seen that coming"

They devolved into what had originally been a very tame discussion of the possibility that the three of them were an item.. If they were involved that was, however Sera quickly turned it into something... _Less_ than tame and that was when Cullen and Bull came into the tent.

Cullens face went almost scarlet within literal seconds of walking in while Sera continued on and Bull was just shaking his head a bit.

"How would that even work?! They're_ half_ his size if his.. _His_.._ That can't work there's **no** way"_

Cullen choked on air and spun to leave and Bull was out right laughing as he took a spot on the ground. They hadn't actually managed to construct a cot that would work for his size... But Bull hadn't seemed to mind much.

"It works, trust me... But the two of them aren't sleeping with him.. At least not like that.. Been keepin an eye on em.. If anything they're using him for the warmth, smart of them though"

He didn't miss the hesitation, the slightest pause of Cullen listening to Bull before he was finally slipping out of the tent. Probably to go to one of the others to avoid any other... _Conversations _they might start.

"Course you've been keepin an eye on em.. All that people spy shite.... " Sera paused for a moment before turning to Bull "So that Luka ain't hitchin up with anyone then?"

He threw Sera a questioning glance and she shrugged in response.

"She knows how to have fun"

-

A list of things she missed in no particular order: Running water, heated blankets, pizza, her favorite music, music in general really, water proof boots, a_ good_ hair brush and _caramel apples_. She didn't know why caramel apples were ranking higher than most basic amenities that she had known growing up but they had.. That and pizza, she thought she could kill for a good slice sometimes.

She missed a lot of things on and off sporadically but those were always in the background of her mind somewhere. Or at least crossed her mind more often than the other things she was getting used to not having. Especially when things went bad. She'd have an AURORA song stuck in her head sometimes and want to hear it, the music and all but had to make herself content with the memory and the hope that it'd stay as concrete in her mind as it had been listening to it.

She especially missed the heated blankets while she was curled up in a tent on a cold as shit mountain like she was at the moment.

Moria controlled a shiver and rolled closer to the person beside her in hopes that she could leech the warmth away from him since the furs weren't doing a good job at keeping the cold at bay.

She had a thought of using a spell but it vanished as quickly as it arose when the object of warmth grunted unhappily for what was probably the fifth time since she'd woken up. Maybe working magic while half asleep was a bad idea anyway.

"Mora if you move anymore, I'm going to throw you_ and_ Luka out to find your own tents.. The two of you are worse than leeches"

There was a muffled hiss from the other side of the tent that let her know Luka wasn't as asleep as she'd thought. She ignored the comment in favor of scooting just a little bit closer and tugging the blanket around her even more. It wasn't like he didn't benefit from them being there, even a big guy like him had complained about the chill in the air. And aside from Lukas slight snoring and habit of burrowing under the covers and her own tendency to end up practically on top of him like a cat they were _perfect_ tent guests.

Normally, he settled back in and went back to sleep with another unhappy grunt. Luka and her would squirrel in closer to him like the leeches they really were and they'd sleep in into the morning, relatively warm and comfortable. Or at least as comfortable as one could get out in the cold with the hard ground under them after days on days of walking.

This time however, both of them screeched in outrage as the furs and covers were yanked off of them by his sudden movements.

There was a choir of tired angry 'nos' coming from both of them as they scrambled to re-secure the blankets and trap what was left of the heat back with them.

"I warned you both didn't I.. Can't sleep with the two of you squirming around all damn night"

There was mirth in that voice and she was going to throw fir- no she was going to freeze his ass to the ground the next time they sparred. She vowed it silently to herself and to Luka, this blatant slight on them would be avenged. 

"Fuckin hell Ari _come on!_"

There was a chuckle and a cold breeze waved into the tent making Luka and her drop back down under the blankets and furs with very growl like sounds and angry mutters. There hadn't even been an ounce of light coming in through the tent flap, which meant he was waking up much earlier than necessary _just_ to get back at them!

"You're on my list big guy, just you wait!"

The cold had wiped away the lingering sleep from her mind and immediately her hands were flaring with magic, warming the space under the blankets. The result was Luka burying herself into the blankets with a content sigh that was mostly mumbled but she knew the gist of it as she tucked in closer to her side.

_'You're the best'_

And somehow, within moments she was softly snoring away beside her once more. She actually took a moment to admire the womans ability to sleep at the drop of a hat... It'd take her a lot longer to drift back off to sleep, if she even could however. For some reason she kept looking back to the beginning of her time here and it would swallow her up for a bit longer than she liked and it'd be morning suddenly. She really tried not to linger on the past now, to just keep looking forward and go on. 

She was much more accustomed to life in Thedas than she had been all those many _many_ months ago, waking up in a bakers home confused. His wife fretting away over the woman they'd found unconscious in the woods near their home. 

In the beginning it had been more than a struggle but thanks to the pair of them and their daughter, she'd learned, adjusted and settled. There was a short amount of time when she wondered if she could get herself back home but then she was pulled into the hum drum of every day life there and she decided, that even with the differences it wouldn't be so bad to stay. Sure things were _different_ but it was kind of like when she'd moved states and had to start over. Just... A little more intense, survival in the wild and back in timey feeling but humans were adaptable, it was their practically schtick.

So she learned the little bit that Tucker knew of sword and shield work he had to offer from a time in the militia and he also taught her how to bake a damn nice loaf of bread. His wife Sarah passed on her skills in seam-stressing, or at least as much as she was able to absorb.. Her fingers just didn't quiet like being stuck to a needle and thread for the long periods of time it took to piece a dress together, she did end up being good at mending clothing though. And she'd just enjoyed the time she spent with their daughter gathering the materials that her father needed for the morning baking. Hunting with her and Tucker on occasion had been interesting but she'd eventually got the hang of that too.

She'd been oddly happy there with them and the kindness that they shared with her, the simplicity of it all and the seriousness of surviving, learning how to survive. It was a lot different than watching the shows on tv about it but also, the knowledge from them came in handy on multiple occasions.

  
That was until the sky ripped and a demon had shown up, oddly focused on her and she'd gotten worried of bringing more danger down on them than they normally would have with the rip in the sky. She left in the middle of the night, leaving the few things they'd shared with her, had _given_ her and a short letter of thanks and her apology for running off..

She'd gone to Haven, where Solas had run into her and another demon that had been as hell bent on her as the last one.. That'd been when he'd informed her of her magic and how it was drawing the creatures to her.

Luka shifted, jarring her out of her mind and she closed her eyes only briefly before sighing and carefully slipping from the blankets._ Unlike Katari,_ she'd at least attempt to keep the built up heat where it was. Like him however, it looked like she was going to get an earlier start to the day than she was used to. Maybe he'd spar with her for a little bit before they grouped up for a quick patrol and set off for the day.


	31. Chapter 31

It had been a very _very_ brief relief when they had finally set eyes on the place Solas promised was waiting for them. It was huge, everything that Solas had said but also, it had been unoccupied for so long that the state of disrepair was almost hazardous to them.

So they were forced to make camp across the bridge, to bring in supplies to start reconstruction, to test out the areas and figure out which were least structurally sound and needed attention immediately. It also seemed like the perfect time for Josephine to start sending word out that the Inquisition was still alive and that The Herald was just as alive.

He thought that that could have at least waited until there was space to house anyone that decided to make the journey to them. He had hoped that it would wait until the entire place had been tackled and fixed as to leave a good first impression but... He let Josie do what she pleased when she went on that _'it will take them months to make the journey and it will all be sorted by then'_.

So the move in had began in painfully small increments.

The wait for experienced stonemasons had been what took the longest but at least they had been able to scout out the biggest problem areas in the place that they needed to focus on. Josephine had swept through the place one morning with the announcement that Gatsi Sturnhald was expected, he wasn't sure who it was but figured if Josephine was excited and Varrics comment on him that they were going to be a good person to have working with them.

The courtyard was settled relatively quickly but the collapsed wall and pathway that split it from the barn area had proved to be... A bit more than a hassle. They worked through the day and then had to return to their tents for the night.

Everyone was a part of it however, all of his companions took up in the work, the scouts and agents that were strong enough would take up a lot of the physical work. The Chantry sisters focused on feeding them and tending to injuries. 

So he wasn't at all surprised that Moria had taken a decent amount of the work load herself, split between helping out with making sure the cements dried with aide of her magic and taking her own share of injured people that she could. When Gatsi arrived, the stone work went through so much quicker he honestly couldn't believe the progress that was happening around them. 

So when he spotted her walking through courtyard only stop frozen in dead her tracks and tilt her head towards the still inaccessible barn area he started to move towards her on reflex. What was she doing? He'd seen that look repeatedly when they were out in the Hinterlands and usually it always ended up with her coming back with her arms full of various objects.. Usually useful, sometimes it was bottles of strange alcohol that Varric usually managed to dare someone to try.

  
-

She'd been on her way to find Dorian when she heard something from the still blocked off market area and barn.. Instantly her brain decided _kittens_ even though it had only been a small sound.. She slammed to a stop mid step in front of Cullens 'desk' and then was pivoting towards the rubble.. It happened again and then she was moving without even a second of hesitation.

  
Didn't even tell the others, just... Walked away, turning her head focusing on the sounds like some kind of bird of prey trying to find a meal.

She walked forward a few steps and Cullen was following with a word of caution she guessed when he spotted where she was going, that she promptly hushed with a held hand and a hiss.

"Shhh!"

She didn't even get to marvel at the look he gave her because she heard it again and was moving once more.

"What in the Makers name-"

She didn't even bother shushing him again because she was pretty sure she found the source. There! It sounded like it was coming from there! Between the barn and the ruined wall.

"My word what is she doing?!"

There was a note of alarm in Viviennes voice as she was all but throwing herself through and over the rubble to get to closer to the ran down stable and barn.

She held her breathe as she crouched near the space she thought was and then carefully moved the plank and gasped.

-

Karrem was over the fallen wall the moment Moria had crouched and then sprinted to her on her gasp only to stop short when she started hefting kitten after kitten out of the little gap in the wall and rubble.

Cullen was beside him when she turned to throw them what he could only describe as a beaming smile up at them as her cargo squirmed in her arms and lap.

_"I'm in love"_

It came out in a breathless almost whisper and he couldn't help but note that the Commander was instantly averting his eyes from her suddenly and turning back towards where they'd come.  
Which he found interesting, he knew he'd been thinking about trying to set Moria up with someone and had tossed a thought towards Cullen... But if he already had a crush of sorts? That'd definitely make it a hell of a lot easier to match them.

He made a note to ask Bull or Varric on it, investigate the situation a bit further later as he was crouching down beside her to pet one of the reddish kittens making to climb her arm.

There were five kittens in total, all of which she managed to corral in her arms and take back over the fallen wall with them. She cooed and coddled them all the way to his temporary quarters. It was quickly decided that they'd remain in there and Moria would take care of them in the evening while a couple of the tranquil would check in on them through out the day until things were.. More settled..

-

The more that was fixed, the more she couldn't believe just how massive the place was.. There were more towers than she'd seen in game and there was literally a whole other garden area that wasn't shown either.

The way everything was fixed also went differently than it had been shown in game, which she thought was for the better. They focused on walls and ceilings, the room she knew Cullen would take had a whole ceiling, as did the room she was sure The Iron Bull would occupy above the tavern.

When they'd moved in officially, Josephine had lead her to the farthest room above the 'public' gardens informing her that it was her space. Which had been a shock to her, wouldn't it of been better to use the all of the garden rooms for visitors?

It seemed like a bit of a waste when she could just take a cot in the barracks with the others, or at least bunk in the tower that the mages were given.

Plus, all the other Inquisition members were taking up residence in a separate tower with multiple floors not too unlike where Karrem would be once it was finished. So it seemed the places they were found in the game were simply the spaces they preferred to spend their down time.

She jumped when a knock sounded at the door.

"It's open!"

The scout Drena pocked her head in the door with a smile before easing it open with her shoulder.

"Lady Josephine wanted me to deliver these to you.. And Leliana would like you to meet her in the courtyard"

As she shifted through the bundles of clothe she wondered. When would they decide to appoint Karrem to Inquisitor? Skyhold was officially open to the masses beyond direct Inquisition members.

She heard there were already people coming from all over, or there was word from others that they would be leaving to journey there within the month. Hell, there were already a shit ton of people there and word really hadn't been spread. She'd thought it would have happened by now, had been watching for it but aside from the four of them huddling together repeatedly like a bunch of gossipy school girls.. Nothing...

Throwing on an interesting brown and gold layered short dress Rion and Luka had gifted her after a visit to Orlais she unfortunately missed and warm leggings she slipped on her boots. Then snagged a jacket before going out the door to find Karrem. It was about time to feed the kittens anyway.

Solas had caught her on her way out of the room they were keeping the kittens and wrapped her up in a conversation about expanding her spiritual mage training when she'd caught the sight of Cassandra walking with Karrem towards the stairs.

She practically stopped mid sentence to watch them as they went... Had Cassandra always.. Sauntered like that when she walked??? Surly she would have noticed that... When she caught the sight of Leliana at the top of the stairs and Cullen she realized they'd finally decided.

Well, she had wondered if it was going to happen hadn't she?

  
"It appears they have finally made a decision"

  
She barely nodded at his comment, apparently finding what she'd been distracted by. She watched with a bit of pride as Karrem accepted the sword and his Advisers bowed to him.

"Excuse me, Lady Moria?"

  
Her and Solas both turned to the scout in tandem.

  
"Leliana would like for you to meet her in the private gardens before the patrol shifts tonight"

Solas raised a brow to her and she shrugged at him. Looked like the Spymaster was done giving her time off of her training. Not that she thought that being on the constant move was very... Accommodating for what Leliana was trying to make her.

"The Spymaster has taken an interest in you recently I noted"

Yeah, she hadn't been the only one to recently take an interest in her.. Solas had found her repeatedly through out the journey to talk.. To teach her more about the Fade.. It would have all been pretty nice if it weren't for the fact that it always held this air of.. Well she wasn't sure honestly.

Just that it put her on edge and left her wondering what exactly it was that he was at. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I can't help myself I made a pinterest board for Moria - https://www.pinterest.com/underfoxglove/ch-moria/
> 
> This is the dress her friends got her (they say it was a gift but really it was so she wouldn't be mad they got to go shopping for supplies and she didn't) https://i.pinimg.com/564x/85/3c/4f/853c4fc2c81978d14237f2ff68a36c93.jpg
> 
> Also KITTENS.
> 
> These kittens to be exact because I love em.
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/dd/a9/d8/dda9d8cc5b020a5d85e549e42bd470b2.jpg  
http://www.catbreedsjunction.com/images/blue-abyssinian-kitten-picture7.jpg  
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1b/3d/29/1b3d29c48daa0746b0bc926bfc3bec70.jpg


	32. Chapter 32

He hadn't expected to be named Inquisitor but apparently according to everyone around him, he had already been the leader in all but name... Even though he'd been pretty sure that had been Cassandra? But even she had looked at him with hope and what he'd come to realize was _respect._ He hadn't expected to gain the womans respect in all of this, especially with how they got started.

  
There were reports of other rifts coming in, he'd hoped that there wouldn't be many more after the ones he'd closed in the surrounding areas but he figured that would be too lucky.

  
He wasn't looking forward to that, he'd take bandits, bears and demons over the pull and pain of closing the rifts with the mark. If it was just the pain, he would probably be okay with it but it was the physical and physiological drain that lingered for days after. Sometimes weeks if there was more than one to close and they came across more resistance than usual..

  
The one time it hadn't felt like he was being torn apart from the hand down to his shoulder and drained like a month worth of travelling had happened had been when he'd had the lot of mages helping seal the rift.

  
His attention had already drifted once or twice since this meeting had started... They were trying to figure out which area they needed to go to first. Where they needed to send Agents to gather up resources. What Nobles they needed to schmooze and which ones they needed to investigate further to make sure they weren't a threat.

  
He was just hoping they didn't land on the damn icy nightmare that the Emprise du Lion was going to be any time soon.

  
"Inquisitor?"

  
He looked up to find all four of his Advisers looking at him, not expectantly like he would have figured but with a bit of concern and an alarming amount of patience.

  
"I'm sorry.. I was else where, what were we talking about again?"

  
Josephine cleared her throat and sat her clip board onto the table but smiled at him anyway.

  
"We were discussing the people coming to the Inquisition since word of your survival spread... But may I suggest we move onto something else? Madam Vivienne is pushing for Lady Moria to be outfitted more... Appropriately... She however, has been vehement on denying the fittings and has... Well taken to out right running away from the woman when she even appears in the same room as her"

  
They all looked to Cullen who had his hand covering his mouth and smothered what could have only been a straight up laugh that he covered with an all to obvious cough.

  
"I'm sorry.. I actually witnessed one of those.. _Events_ myself... One minute she was asking me about the possibility of outfitting some promising and eager recruits with better armor, the next she was all but throwing herself off of the the wall leaving a behind frigid breeze and a very.... _Displeased_ Vivienne"

Cassandra shook her head at the clear amusement in his voice but they all were surprised at the amusement in Lelianas as she began to speak almost thoughtfully.

  
"Three days ago I watched her ward herself from injury and drop herself from the rookery to practically land on Solas at the bottom because she heard Vivienne coming up the stairs... No doubt she believed she would have caught her on the way down but..."

  
Josephine was practically giggling, apparently the image was too much for her. Then again, the thought of Solas's reaction to it was enough to have him biting his lip to the point of drawing blood. If the right or wrong people saw it, no doubt word of a mad woman dropping from the walls, ceilings and floors with little thought to passerby's would be spreading within the next few days.

  
Or at least if Leliana or Josephine let it that was. He figured anything that spread was deliberate or simply _allowed, _though how they'd continue to keep that grip onto it was beyond him.

  
"So.. Am I supposed to try and get her to listen or... I honestly don't think that I can get her to do something she doesn't want to you know?"

  
Josephine pursed her lips and sighed, maybe even looking a bit unsure about it as he was feeling.

  
"Maybe you can simply mediate a conversation between the two... We can't have her scaring visiting dignitaries by dropping off of high places at any hour she decides to escape an issue"

_"Could you imagine"_

Josephine glared at Cullen, Leliana looked painfully passive but he definitely saw amusement there and Cassandra chuckled before skillfully changing it to a sound of disgust.. All he could do was finally let himself laugh at the imagery.

-

"See my Dear, there are ways we can both get something out of this"

She ignored the smug tone of the Madams voice and shot a heated glare over at Karrem, he'd taken a spot on one of Viviennes lounge chairs and grew alarmingly silent as the woman had her draped with silks and other needlessly expensive looking materials to plan out her 'appropriate' outfits. She feared they would be as horribly gaudy Orlesian ruffled _atrocity _many of the Nobles wore. She dreaded the thought of having to wear some mask and having one of those miles long collars blocking her ability to see something coming up from behind her.

"Karrem Darling, stand over here as well... It wont do to have the leader of the Inquisition not have presentable outfits himself"

A distraught sound and she was snapping her own fingers at him before Vivienne could retort his slightly unvoiced rejection.

"Don't you dare, if I have to suffer through this I want to see you suffer too"

He sat forward and she saw the objection on his face even before he went to open his mouth.

  
"Karrem I will torment you for weeks, starting with freezing your ass to that chair.. Madam Vivienne wishes to outfit you, you're getting outfitted"

His shoulders slumped a little at her repeating of his own words at him and Vivienne tsked her, probably for the foul language but didn't scold her for it because Karrem was now moving beside her with a scowl on his face. She now had two willing victims for the afternoon.

"Ma'am, can we come up with an agreement before this goes any farther?"

Vivienne arched a brow at her, crossed her arms all so regally and inclined her head.

"An agreement on what Dear?"

She refused to fidget under her stare and carefully removed the fabric wrapped around her and eased the seamstresses hands to her side. The woman was instantly back to Karrem to continue on with his own things.

"Can I sketch some things for you to look over and talk about some designs? I know I've got somethings that wont fit the mold for Orlesian fashion standards but it'll be different and eye catching.. I do really like the golden silk you picked out... I wouldn't mind some things like your own outfit? It's simple but elegant and functional which is a must for me"

Was there a note of approval in her face now? Maybe the way to win the woman over was to ask input and _not_ drop from walls in attempt to escape her for weeks on end.

"Bring me the sketches and we can discuss it farther... You will be getting dresses though, that will not be up for debate but we can work on _simple_ ones that will still caught the eye of the right people.. Karrem if you don't stop moving she cannot get your measurements correctly and you will have to suffer through it all over again"

Karrem froze like a statue and she tried not to smirk at him as Vivienne let her go to work on the sketches. Served him right for guilting her into finally settling down with the woman.


	33. Chapter 33

She'd been half heartedly listening to Cullen and Karrem talking about the progress that was being made for their people.. She was just wondering when he'd finally tell her where they were going to head out to in the next few days. Since it mostly just seemed like the two of them hadn't had a chance to talk much since getting there and honestly she wasn't surprised. 

Everyone was running pretty ragged recently, trying to pitch in with fixing the place and settling the people arriving that were basically civilians. Getting training regiments back up in swing and all of that.

She did however come back to attention when Karrem asked how many people had been lost in the attack. She hadn't been able to actually read the reports of the loses herself, fearing that even with the added help of getting civilians out and leaving trained people there that the numbers would be too high.. She was beginning to think that any number would be too high for her honestly.

Facing the fact that even her limited knowledge might only hinder them instead of help? She'd taken a cowardly approach and simply tired not to pay attention to the faces around her in fear of noting someone missing.

"Almost all of our people made it to Skyhold.. It.. It could have been worse.. And morale has improved a great deal since you accepted the role of Inquisitor"

She saw the doubt on Karrems face even before he voiced his opinion on his new position and smiled at him when his eyes drifted back to her for a moment.

"I hope I'm as good a leader as you all think I am.. Really don't want to see what happens if their chosen _Dalish_ Inquisitor fails them.."

A chuckle from Cullen had her eyeing him in surprise.. She'd never heard conversations like this in the few games she'd played. Not even when she hung around her friends playing their own routes, so she wasn't even really sure what was scripted and what was just normal life happening anymore.

"You wont have to carry the Inquisition alone.. Although it must feel like it.. You've done more than prove yourself, I don't want you to doubt that.. We will have your back in this"

Karrem didn't look all that reassured but nodded.

"Our escape from Haven was close... I've read the reports, if not for Morias reckless decision making to bar the pass herself..."

He ended it by locking his eyes to hers, apparently he still wasn't over the split decision to block the path and stand between the Red Templars and their fleeing caravan.

"Honestly who knows how many more would have died... I'm relieved that we all made it.."

_"As am I"_

She decided that it'd be best to slip away and vanish before Karrem could actually speak to her about the report that he'd finally gotten his hands on but stopped when she found both eyes were on her now. Both with equally serious looks on their faces as well...

"You stayed behind.. You could have.. _Both_ of you could have.. I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word"

Golden eyes had locked onto hers by the last of his sentence and she willed herself not to react.

He hadn't... Surly he hadn't been directing a portion of that speech at her? He held her gaze for a moment longer before nodding slightly and turned for his make shift desk and the two scouts that had approached it. She pushed the ghost of a thought out of her mind as quickly as it appeared.. No, he couldn't of.. She wasn't a romance option, the Herald was male and Cullen was straight... There was no way that he'd of meant what he said like the romance option in the game...

He was probably informing her that he'd never let her get away with reckless decisions anymore, right? She was apparently a pro at reckless decisions. Plus the promise to be prepared for Karrem obviously.

  
Dammit, why couldn't Karrem of just told her about where they were going to go when he'd brought it up instead of toting her along with him to the Commander?

-

Karrem hadn't expected the Commander to be so.. Forward.. Or at least as forward seeming as that little speech had been. Though he guessed it wasn't so much the words as the way the words had been said and where his eyes had landed by the end of it.

He also hadn't expected to see Morias face turn three shades of red as she turned to leave with maybe slightly panicked or just confused look on her face.. She almost walked right into a scout before catching herself and redirecting towards the stables with a shake of her head.

All he'd done was inform him, inform the both of them that he would never let what happened at Haven happen again but he'd seen a flicker of something in the mans eyes as they'd landed on her.

That last bit hadn't been fully for him, he knew that much.

He was definitely enjoying the attempts to get the two closer.. At least he knew now that he hadn't been imagining the slight interest their Commander had shown, though Dorian had even hinted the pair would be a 'considerable match' to him as they'd made their way to Skyhold but he hadn't been a hundred percent sure.

Maybe with the right push the two of them would actually think of something other than the Inquisition and how to help.. Though he figured he would need to enlist Varric and Bull into their shenanigans to make any real progress.

-

She had known he was getting tired, why hadn't she been more adamant on them returning to camp for a few days rest?

He'd promised they only had to check out the area and she'd let herself get distracted by the scenery and getting to take it in more. The Emerald Graves was stunning, ancient and she'd been overwhelmed at it all. Plus Bulls puns had her snickering while the others groaned and she'd recieve shit eating smiles from him in return.. She let herself get too distracted she realized.

That had been five rifts ago.

Why hadn't he told her that he got so drained closing the rifts? Why were his companions letting him close more than a few so close together? Or was the damn stubborn idiot just not telling them the physical effects that closing the rifts had on him when there were too many too close together.

She made her way to him and ignored the way the rift made her skin feel raw in order to help him stay standing the moment the last of the enemies had dropped.

"Karrem stop this, it's closed for now.. We can come back once you've rested to finish it up"

When he didn't respond and her skin started to feel even more tight and a new unease coiled around her stomach, she moved to see his face and froze. His eyes had taken on the same sickly green glow that the mark had and his face was a mask of pain as the rifts hum increased.

"Karrem?"

He didn't respond, didn't even seem to know she was standing there with him. Instead the mark flared, his eyes closed and he fell to his knees in front of her with his hand still up turned to the rift as if the connection refused to let him go completely.

She didn't even think about it as she dropped down and pressed her hand to the back of his, pushing her magic forward to focus on the mark while trying to support him at the same time.

They'd helped him before, used their magic to give him a boost so she knew how to do it, there had just been more of it to help than just one mage aiding him. It hadn't felt like coming in contact with a live wire that time though, hadn't felt like they were a string strung too tight and plucked violently but she pushed through it, focused on him like before and pushed forward.

She didn't expect the searing pain to tear through her hand straight down to her chest then throughout the rest of her body as her magic surged forward and connected.. The mark flared once more causing the air to crackle around them and the rift shifted above them.

She heard a scream, heard Solas shouting somewhere much too distant for where she'd last seen him standing, heard the screech of a demon that shouldn't of been there because they'd made it through all of the waves, felt the rift struggle similar to how small flames flickered with moving air in open and finally shift to close.

Her magic was thrumming through her, around Karrem before it felt like it was sucked back down as the pain started to recede.

Then it all went black as darkness claimed her.

-

They'd taken out the Terror demon that had sprung from the rift as it closed quickly but that hadn't been what had concerned them the most.

Karrem had remained alarmingly alert for the strain he'd taken and was knelt over Moria in the heap of slug and ichor that the rift had dropped over them upon closing. She didn't stir once, not even when he had frantically poured a potion into her mouth and started to shake her a bit.

"Boss we need to get somewhere safe, bed down for the evening and rest"

They all watched as their leader gripped Moria tighter to his chest, clearly making his way back into an all out panic.

"Shit Solas, she's barely breathing! She.. I think she took the pain, healed me and sealed the rift all just by pressing her magic forward because I.. I couldn't.. I _couldn't_ get it to close this time.. Creators, look at her hand!"

He was beside them in a moment.

"We shouldn't have attempted another rift so soon.. It was a mistake we will not make again... But The Iron Bull is right, she is stable enough that we can move on"

He'd expected him to let Bull take her but instead they all watched as Karrem instead pulled her up with him and started off on his own at an almost jogging pace towards where they had left the horses.

Varric and Bull threw him a questioning glance and he figured they were both wondering where the suddenly burst was coming from when he'd barely been standing on his own as the rift was closed.

"Charms put too much of herself into that didn't she"

There was true concern in Varrics voice that he could understand.. It wasn't unknown that Moria had a habit of over exerting herself physically or with her magic at any given time where Karrem or some of them were concerned... Though he doubted he ranked on that list personally, she was very good at being respectful yet distant when it came to him.

It didn't take them long to get back to the camp, even less for Karrem to be urging him to check Moria over. It actually took a bit of restraint to not stop short when he found the burn and bruise forming around it on her hand. It'd been seared with an identical mark as Karrems, just mirrored on her opposite hand.

Bull and Varric moved to check the area, he figured Varric would also set up some quick traps that he'd add his own barriers to once he managed to calm the Karrem down and assure him Moria would be fine.

The man in question was fretting over her like she was his child, which if he was being honest wasn't too far of a stretch when it came to the two of their interactions.. It was the absence of darkness under his eyes, the energized worried pacing that had him watching him a little closer than usual.

"How are you Karrem?"

He watched his eyes widen, anger falling over the worry on his face in the blink of an eye.

"Me Solas, really?! Moria's the one that was screaming in pain and has a damn mark now.. And I.. I felt it Solas, felt the pain get pulled from me and to her.. It.. It cause her magic to surge forward because of it, like she couldn't even stop it.. Is she okay"

Sighing he turned back to her... If he was well enough to yell like he was, he was much better off than he'd been before closing this rift.. It meant that she'd probably used a more spirital magic than she'd intended and healed him unknowingly because of the direct connection to the fade... It could also explain the reaction and how her magic had responded to the magic of the mark, making both of them lose control over it..

"The burn will fade with time but as always, she has a tendency to bash the doors open to things instead of easing them open in time... It seems she may have accidentally healed you in the process, or she did it on purpose... It is honestly hard to tell with her"

He mostly ignored the swears and ranting that followed in favor of healing her in small waves.. The burn reacted negatively to his magic, almost as though the mark had altered it.. Made it refuse to allow him to alter it beyond easing the bruising that had started to spread over her hand.

He would have to pay attention to it closely as they moved.. Make sure it would start to heal naturally on it's own.. Or start to investigate into it if it didn't start to improve as it should.

"I should set up a barrier before we set in for the night"

Karrem agreed only to immediately inform him that as soon as he returned, he was to look over Moria through the night. Barriers placed he returned to station himself at her side.

She shifted, a barely audible gasp before she was turning away from something, face scrunching up in what looked like pain and he eased magic over her and she settled once more.

"Didn't think Charms was the type prone to nightmares"

The offhanded comment took him by more surprise than he'd of expected. If it was a nightmare that meant she was dreaming, could she of been in the fade now?

Would he finally be able to seek her out there?

It took him little to no time to slip into the fade and he was thrilled to finally sense her after all of this time. It was only a matter of moments before he found her sitting at the frozen lake outside of Haven, staring at the sky in almost confusion. She didn't even seem to sense him as he came closer.

"Moria?"

She whirled around to him and relaxed only a fraction when her eyes found him.

"Solas why am I here?"

He stifled a smile at the question.

"You are dreaming, you must have chosen Haven because it was familiar and the Fade responded"

She all but scowled at him.

"I don't dream Solas, not like this.. Not ever... It's always just darkness and occasionally memories but mostly it's _nothingness_... This.. This can't be... But you're here so it is right?"

He continued until he was at the lakes edge with her and controlled the reaction he would have had while she eyed him. She never dreamed? That would explain why he'd never been able to sense her.. But she was there now what would have changed-

His eyes widened looking at the scar in the sky and the realization.

"The mark... You were in direct contact with it... Using your magic through it to close the rift with Karrem.. It must have connected you to the fade in a way that you weren't before, solidified the connection... It could also be why the burn refuses to heal with magic"

He found her holding her marred hand out in front of her with a look that bordered pain. He would have asked if it bothered her but when her eyes lifted upward and went distant he re-framed.

"Does he feel that every time he closes rifts... Or is it because there had been so many so close together? How the hell is he supposed to close them all and not... Not go unchanged Solas.. How do we help him if it.. It's"

Wisps floated by, drawing her attention away from her hand and upward in wonder. It was almost like she forgot where she was and that she'd been speaking at all, which wouldn't be surprising since she this was the first time she'd slipped into the fade.

She trailed the wisps and smiled once they floated back and circled around her and he watched as she extended her arms for them to circle them.

"None of us go on unchanged regardless of what does or doesn't pain us Dal'en"

She eyed him without fully turning.

"Are you changed from who you were before the rift appeared then Solas"

There was a hidden weight to her words that had him watching her more closely, what made them hold the hint of knowledge to them as they did? Or was she simply being as cryptic about it as he was occasionally out of spite for it? He ignored the question as the wisps danced around them and out onto the ice.

"I believe they want you to follow them onto the ice"

He hadn't expected her to do so, or the blades to appear on her feet as she stepped forward.

"I'm gonna miss this lake"

She moved across the ice with ease, following the wisps as they floated and was followed by several others that joined her there and he watched in admiration. At least he knew that she would be someone that could come in contact with the spirits there and not twist them like many others would.

"As pleasant as this is Moria... Karrem has been distraught about your well being... You must, wake up"


End file.
